Hieny i szakale
by euphoria814
Summary: Steve nie do końca wie co to za dźwięk, ale z biegiem czasu staje się to całkiem jasne i oczywiste. Williams ma serce, które bije najgłośniej na świecie.
1. Chapter 1

**Jest to tekst do wyzwania stellarmeadow dla fandomu Hawaii 5.0, które aktualnie realizuję :)**

 **AU Sentinel/Guide, całkiem inne spotkanie obu panów.**

 **betowała cudowna okularnicaM :*:*:***

* * *

Biuro, które przekazano do ich dyspozycji, było w opłakanym stanie. Należało położyć nową warstwę farby. Stara jeszcze nie zaczynała odchodzić, ale przesiąkła ostrym zapachem tanich papierosów i równie nieprzyjemnym odorem potu. Był pewien, że kilkukrotnie uderzono o te ściany, ale nie potrafił odkryć czy tylko krzesła sunące po farbie zostawiły te mikroskopijne ślady czy były to kości podejrzanych.

To nie miało aż tak wielkiego znaczenia, bo krzesło, na którym siedział skrzypiało. Może nikt w pokoju tego nie słyszał, ale dla niego było to jak wybuch z armaty, więc starał się nie ruszać. Byłby niezwykle wdzięczny, gdyby każdy w pomieszczeniu ograniczył się jedynie do wypowiadanych słów, ponieważ i one były zbyt wielkim wysiłkiem dla niego przez to ciągłe dudnienie, które zlokalizował i rozpoznał jako rytm serca jednego z policjantów, który wykazał się jakąś znajomością tematu i kiedy namierzyli Hesse'a, skontaktował się z odpowiednimi organami. Tylko dlatego ściągnięto go prosto z dżungli. Nadal miał na mundurze resztki pyłków kwiatów, których Cath nie udało się usunąć z jego ubrania.

Jego Tymczasowy Przewodnik zresztą przyglądała mu się z niepokojem. Nie spał od dwóch dni, ale to nie było problemem. Gdyby tylko ten facet przestał się ruszać rozsiewając wokół zapach miasta, którego Steve nienawidził, wszystko byłoby rajem.

Krzesło pod nim skrzypnęło, kiedy przesunął się zaledwie o milimetr i natychmiast tego pożałował. Facet, detektyw, który skontaktował się z Wywiadem Marynarki spojrzał na niego dość zaskoczony. Steve mógł wyczuć jego zaciekawienie już od progu. Policjanci z Newark zapewne nigdy nie mieli do czynienia ze Strażnikiem. Oni pracowali jedynie w bazach wojskowych, ponieważ ich talenty były zbyt cenne, aby marnować je na sprawy o tak niskim priorytecie. Steve nie miał pojęcia nawet dlaczego tracą czas w tej zapyziałej dziurze na słuchanie przydługiego wywodu mężczyzny, który zapewne ze dwa razy w swoim życiu pociągnął za spust.

Facet był o wiele zbyt niski, o wiele zbyt głośny, jakby celowo próbował wyprowadzić go z równowagi. Zapewne jednak była to słodka ignorancja kogoś, kto nie miał pojęcia jak powinien zachowywać się w towarzystwie Strażnika. Steve posiadał legendarną samokontrolę, więc nie zdradzał się ni drgnięciem jak bardzo ten go denerwuje. Cath była jedynie jego towarzyszką podróży i zrozumiała to dość wcześnie. Dlatego tak cudownie im się współpracowało. Kiedy nie narzucała mu się z niepotrzebną pomocą, mogła znaleźć czas na rozwijanie własnych talentów. Stanowili jeden z najlepszych zespołów i nie wstydził się tego okazywać innym.

Detektyw po raz tysięczny zmienił pozycję, wskazując na coś, co zanotował w swoich śmiesznych aktach.

\- Cannon spotkał się z kimś w dokach cztery dni temu – powiedział facet.

Jego oddech był przepełniony zapachem wielu kaw, które dzisiaj wypił, więc może dlatego jego serce było tak głośne. Nie mógł być starszy od Steve'a i trochę zaskoczyło go, że powierzono taką sprawę komuś, kto zapewne w policji pracował nie dłużej niż pięć lat.

Kapitan Departamentu w Newark wydawał się jednak cholernie dumny ze swojego podkomendnego. Zapewne po raz pierwszy pracowali z Wywiadem Marynarki.

\- Dostaliśmy sygnał, że Hesse był w tym czasie na naszym kontynencie – odparła Cath, udzielając jedynego strzępka informacji, który mogli podać ludziom o tak niskich uprawnieniach.

\- Mówię wam, że to wasz człowiek – powiedział detektyw.

W powietrzu znowu dało się czuć ostrą woń jego potu i dezodorantu, który zapewne miał przyciągać kobiety. Dla nosa Steve'a to było jak pryśnięcie mieszaniną pieprzu i cynamonu. Starał się zapanować nad swoim zmysłem węchu, ale to nie było takie łatwe. O wiele zbyt nagle wrócili z misji i nie mieli czasu z Cath na medytacje.

Bicie serca huczało mu w głowie.

\- Nie masz dowodów – stwierdził krótko, ponieważ takie były fakty.

Mężczyzna spojrzał na niego, jakby nie spodziewał się, że Steve faktycznie się odezwie. Nie planował tego. Mówienie, kiedy jego zmysły szalały zawsze było zbyt trudne. Farba jeszcze nie odpadała ze ścian, ale dawał jej zaledwie pół roku. Za zamkniętymi drzwiami rozgrywało się prawdziwe piekło. Dziesiątki osób rozmawiało ze sobą, telefony dzwoniły, metalowy dźwięk kajdanek płoszył go. Mówiono o nich, o sprawach, o życiu osobistym. A jednak to cholerne bicie serca było nie do zagłuszenia.

Oczy detektywa były zbyt klarowne. Nie widział tego odcieniu błękitu odkąd opuścił Hawaje. Facet musiał wiedzieć jak piękne były, a jednak nie przerywał kontaktu wzrokowego. Nikt nigdy wcześniej nie patrzył na niego tak długo. Był bardziej przyzwyczajony do strachu, który odczuwali, a teraz zapewne jego twarz była doskonale neutralna, ponieważ każda cząstka jego jestestwa walczyła o dostosowanie się.

Te oczy były o wiele zbyt błękitne. Wynalazł zatem kilka ciemniejszych plamek, które jednak nie poprawiły jego samopoczucia.

Twarz mężczyzny w końcu zmieniła wyraz na bardziej zirytowany. Detektyw odwrócił się dając mu doskonały widok na swoje pośladki. Nie znał mężczyzny, który nosiłby równie ciasne spodnie. Tyłek detektywa był dziełem sztuki, a przynajmniej przypominał mu te wszystkie greckie rzeźby, które widzieli z Cath podczas jednego z nielicznych wolnych weekendów.

Ateny były piękne o tej porze roku.

Prawie nie zauważył, gdy mężczyzna wrócił z plikiem zdjęć. Hesse był prawie nie do rozpoznania, ale Steve znał go na pamięć. Dostrzegł charakterystyczne gesty, idealny balans proporcji ciała. Światło w biurze nie było dostosowane do jego potrzeb, ale nie po to miał doskonały wzrok. Palec detektywa wylądował na jednym ze zdjęć, na którym było widać najlepiej twarz ukrytą w cieniu.

\- Kiedy je zrobiono? – spytała rzeczowo Cath.

\- Pięć dni temu – odparł tamten.

A potem podwinął rękawy i Steve nie mógł skupić się na niczym innym. Jego przedramiona były pokryte puchem. Nie potrafił oderwać wzroku od centymetrów skóry, które pojawiały się powoli i systematycznie, kiedy mężczyzna rolował swoją koszulę. W tle słyszał wyraźnie jego głos, ale nie potrafił rozróżnić słów. Nie wiedział dlaczego ten detektyw rozprasza go tak bardzo. Nie potrafił się zamknąć i powoli dostawał się pod jego skórę. Steve słyszał jedynie bicie jego serca, na języku niemal czuł jego smak. Jego nozdrza wypełniały się skomplikowanym zapachem, a kiedy raz przedarł się przez woń ludzi, którzy zostawili ślady na tym mężczyźnie, został mu czysty raj.

\- Wiem co robisz – powiedział ostro, zdając sobie nagle sprawę do czego to prowadzi.

Mężczyzna zamarł z palcami na skrawku koszuli. Miał przyjemnie wielkie dłonie. Steve widział odciski od broni, więc może pomylił się co do tego jak często mężczyzna jej używał. Jego ręce jednak nie śmierdziały prochem, a jedynie atramentem.

\- Wiem co robisz – powtórzył zimno.

Dłoń Cath na jego ramieniu nie pomagała.

\- Przestań mi się narzucać – warknął.

Mężczyzna spojrzał na niego w czystym szoku, a potem na jego twarzy pojawiła się równie porywająca i szczera furia. Powietrze niemal wirowało od ciepła, które emanował. Palec, który został skierowany w stronę jego własnej twarzy miał plamy po atramencie i był odgnieciony z jednej strony, zapewne od długopisu.

\- Narzucać?! – spytał tamten, stając nagle prosto, jakby to miało dać mu jakąś przewagę. – Myślę, że nieźle walnąłeś się w głowę. Sądzisz, że jesteś Strażnikiem i wszyscy padną przed tobą na kolana? – zaśmiał się. – Obudź się, kolego. Jesteśmy w Newark, a tutaj połykamy na śniadanie takich dupków z armii jak ty – poinformował go.

\- Williams – warknął jego Kapitan.

\- Z Marynarki – poprawił go niemal mechanicznie.

Najchętniej złamałby tę rękę w nadgarstku, ale nie mógł tego zrobić Cath. Bicie serca Williamsa nie przyspieszyło nawet na chwilę, co trochę go zdziwiło. Większość ludzi zaczynałaby już panikować, kiedy zdaliby sobie sprawę, że przeciwstawili się Strażnikowi.

\- Nie, Williams, proszę pana. Zjawiają się tutaj, ponieważ byliśmy na tyle uprzejmi, żeby ich poinformować, że terrorysta, którego ganiają po całym globie spokojnie spędza wakacje w naszym rewirze. To Strażnik, więc chyba powinien pojmować czym jest terytorium. A to należy do nas i nie byłoby ich tutaj, gdybyśmy nie wykonali jednego telefonu – ciągnie Williams na jednym wydechu. – Tymczasem pojawiają się tutaj we dwójkę i nie udzielają informacji. Chcieliśmy ich tutaj tylko dla nich, więc są zbędni – warknął Williams.

Nie miał nawet ochoty podnosić głosu. Facet narobił tak wiele hałasu, że jego głowa zaczynała pękać. Co gorsza nawet to nie zagłuszyło tego miarowego _bum bum-bum_ , które prześladowało go, odkąd tylko tutaj weszli.

\- Musisz wyjść – powiedział krótko.

Williams zamilkł, co było jak błogosławieństwo i klątwa zarazem.

\- Co? – spytał, jakby nie rozumiał.

\- Musisz wyjść – powtórzył.

\- To moje śledztwo – warknął Williams, najwyraźniej wracając z powrotem do bojowego nastroju.

\- Mamy twoje akta – poinformował go spokojnie.

\- Nie masz tutaj jurysdykcji – prychnął Williams.

Steve spojrzał na Kapitana, ponieważ obaj wiedzieli, że detektyw jednak się mylił. Każda jednostka była podległa wojsku, to dotyczyło również departamentu policji. Gdyby został ranny, każdy szpital miał obowiązek udzielić mu pomocy i skontaktować się z najbliższą bazą.

\- Williams – westchnął Kapitan, jakby nie chciał tego robić, ale nie miał wyboru.

I takie były fakty.

Williams spojrzał na nich z niedowierzaniem, prostując się. Wściekłość promieniowała z każdego pora jego skóry, podobnie jak bezsilność. Steve nienawidził tego połączenia, ale nie mógł z tym nic zrobić. Mieli robotę, a to oznaczało, że on był potrzebny nie Williams. Musiał również usunąć to co go rozpraszało. Williams musiał odejść.

\- Nie mówi pan poważnie – warknął detektyw. – Pracowałem nad tym dwa lata! – powiedział tak głośno, że rozmowy za drzwiami nareszcie ucichły. – Ta pieprzona sprawa kosztowała mnie partnerkę i pieprzone małżeństwo, więc nie może pan…

\- Williams, wiesz jakie są zasady – westchnął Kapitan, wchodząc mu w słowo. – Naprawdę cię rozumiem. Weź sobie dzień wolnego i ochłoń – poprosił.

Williams wyglądał jak ktoś, kto chce komuś przyłożyć, więc Steve wstał, zaskoczony trochę tym, że jedynie chce osłonić Cath. Może był zbyt zmęczony i jego instynkt powoli poddawał się racjonalnej ludzkiej stronie. Williams jednak nie wylądował z wykręconą ręką w podłodze. Nie odepchnął go również, kiedy mężczyzna przeszedł obok niego, specjalnie trącając go ramieniem.

Uderzył drzwiami tak mocno, że to nie pozostawiało żadnych pytań. Na zewnątrz nadal panowała cisza, zapewne nienaturalna dla tego miejsca. Tylko lepiej mógł wychwycić bicie serca Williamsa. Mężczyzna najwyraźniej podszedł do swojego biurka, żeby zabrać wszystko, zanim wróci do domu. Cath szeptała do niego uspokajająco, prosząc go, żeby 'skręcił' chociaż trochę zmysły. Wydostali się z chrzanionej dżungli, więc ich wrogowie mieli być na wyciągnięcie ręki. Cały ten pokój był jak nieprzyjaciel.

Williams zjeżdżał windą, więc zmusił się do tego, żeby nie zgubić dźwięku jakie wydawało jego serce. Mężczyzna oddalał się nieubłaganie i Steve zaczął dostrzegać takie rzeczy jak pyłki w powietrzu. Na pewno świadomie nie wytężył wzroku. Starał się jedynie wyśledzić Williamsa, żeby mieć pewność, że mężczyzna faktycznie opuścił budynek. I tak się działo, a na jego języku pozostawał cały czas ten sam smak. Jego skóra mrowiła i jedynie to ciche, cichnące bicie serca pozwalało mu się skupić na oddychaniu.

\- On nie może wyjść – powiedział o wiele zbyt późno, bo zgubił cholerne bicie serca Williamsa.

Starał się sięgnąć dalej, o wiele dalej niż kiedykolwiek, ale niczego nie znajdował. Szum ulicy, dźwięki windy, pracującej kserokopiarki. Miliony serc, z których żadne nie należało do Williamsa. Zgubił je i zgubił siebie.

ooo

Musiał mieć otwarte oczy bardzo długo, bo jego gałki oczne były kompletnie suche. Bicie serca powróciło o wiele wyraźniejsze, prawie rozrywające jego bębenki uszne, więc przyciszył wszystko, starając się dostosować głośność tylko do tego dźwięku.

Williams wchodził wściekły do biura eskortowany przez dwóch mundurowych. Spojrzał na niego z niechęcią, która była tylko dobrym przedwstępem do nienawiści.

Steve nie miał pojęcia co ma mu powiedzieć.

\- Wasz zwierzak wydaje się całkiem w porządku – rzucił facet na wstępie.

Cath mówiła coś, ale nie bardzo wychwytywał słowa.

\- Tak? – zdziwił się Williams. – Mruga, a to więcej niż robił, kiedy byłem tutaj ostatnio dziesięć minut temu.

Był wściekły i chciał wyjść. Steve rozumiał jedynie tyle. A to oznaczało, że to bicie serca zniknie razem z nim i będzie znowu próbował go wyśledzić w tej miejskiej dżungli. Nie panował nad zmysłami. Nie słyszał już Cath. Williams musiał zostać.

\- Nie obchodzi mnie strażniczy biznes. W mojej rodzinie radośnie wszyscy są nudno-normalni. Najwyraźniej to za mało, żeby z wami pracować. Zwykła dedukcja i inteligencja nie wystarcza – warknął Williams, zaciskając dłoń na swojej torbie.

Jego rękawy były zapięte. Steve tego nie znosił.

\- Musisz zostać – poinformował go całkiem poważnie.

Williams spojrzał na niego, jakby nie mógł uwierzyć w to co słyszy. Steve wyjaśniłby mu to z przyjemnością, gdyby w jego głowie były jakiekolwiek słowa.

\- Wyjdź, zostań, wyjdź, zostań – warknął Williams. – Sprawdzasz jak długo będziemy skakać jak nam zagrasz? – spytał wprost, a potem spojrzał na swojego Kapitana. – Sir, z całym szacunkiem, chciałbym pójść do domu i się dobrze wyspać.

\- Podążę za tobą – powiedział całkiem szczerze.

\- To się nazywa stalking i trafisz za kratki. Spróbuj, z przyjemnością cię tam wsadzę – prychnął Williams.

\- Nie uda ci się – odparł jedynie.

\- Detektywie Williams – zaczęła Cath, ale złapał ją za nadgarstek, zaciskając ostrzegawczo.

Nie powinna się mieszać. Jej rola się już skończyła. Musiała odejść. Spojrzała na niego krótko, przelotnie. Może z pewnym smutkiem. Dotykał nadal jej skóry, chociaż to było cholernie niewygodne. Dłoń Williamsa byłaby o wiele lepsza, ale mężczyzna zapiął mankiety koszuli. Nie miał więc jak dotknąć delikatnego puchu, który ukrywał pod warstwami.

\- Strażnik McGarrett aktualnie trzyma się jedynie dzięki twojej obecności – powiedziała ostrożnie, nie dodając co to oznaczało dla nich obu.

To była rola Steve'a, aby wszystko wyjaśnić. I dowiedzieć się jakim cudem Williams nie został wcześniej zlokalizowany jako Przewodnik.

\- Wróciliśmy z trudnej misji. Jego zmysły są przeładowane – wyjaśniła.

Williams nadal wyglądał na wściekłego.

\- Więc co? Mam tutaj siedzieć, żeby on się uspokoił? Odebraliście mi sprawę przed sekundą – przypomniał im mężczyzna. – Jeśli sądzicie…

\- Hesse'a nie ma już w Newark – poinformowała go Cath, chociaż tak bardzo nie powinna. – Wywiad Marynarki bardzo dziękuje za okazaną pomoc. Postaram się przekazać wam informacje dotyczące działalności organizacji Hesse'a w wymiarze, w którym ona dotyczy Newark oraz okolic – obiecała solennie.

\- I co? To wszystko? – spytał z niedowierzaniem Williams.

Cath zawahała się nie po raz pierwszy i spojrzała na niego.

\- Strażnik McGarrett zostanie tutaj przez pewien czas, żeby ochłonąć – podjęła, dobierając słowa z talentem, który posiadała tylko ona. – Porozmawiam z dowództwem i tymczasowo zostanie przydzielony do pracy na posterunku. Rozumiem, że niedawno stracił pan partnera…

\- Nie – wszedł jej w słowo Williams.

Kapitan złapał go jednak za ramię, chcąc zapewne odciągnąć go na korytarz, jakby to miało cokolwiek zmienić. Steve mógł ich i tak słyszeć, dokładnie tak klarownie jak słyszał bicie serca Williamsa. Nie wiedział tylko dlaczego ten człowiek dotyka jego Przewodnika.

\- Williams – powiedział Kapitan, szeptem, który wcale nie ukrywał ekscytacji.

\- Sir, z całym szacunkiem, ale nie – jęknął detektyw. – Jakim cudem w pięć minut przeszliśmy od 'nienawidzę cię' do 'zagarnę twoją pracę'? – spytał z nutką paniki w tle.

\- Williams, skup się. Oni pracują tylko w wojsku. Wiesz jaka to szansa dla posterunku? Wiesz ile spraw będziemy mogli rozwiązać dzięki niemu? – spytał Kapitan. – Wystarczy, że wyczuje laboratorium mety z ulicy i nie potrzebujemy nakazu, bo jest chrzanionym Strażnikiem. Nie wspomnę o jego możliwościach dostępu do zasobów baz danych.

Williams westchnął, jakby od samego początku wiedział, że sprawa jest z góry przegrana. Wrócili do biura i Kapitan na całe szczęście trzymał się z dala od jego Przewodnika. Ten okropny obcy zapach jednak wmieszał się w inne, z którymi Williams miał do czynienia w ciągu dnia.

Mężczyzna nadal był wściekły. Jeśli wcześniej odczuwał w stosunku do niego delikatne zainteresowanie, teraz Steve odbierał jedynie nieprzyjemną pustkę. Cath zapewne musiała zgłosić do Organizacji, że może zostać przypisana do innego Strażnika. Jeszcze dzisiaj zostaną wypełnione dokumenty, w których Williams będzie figurował jako jego Przewodnik, bez małego 't' indeksie. I Steve jakoś nie potrafił przyjąć tego tak do końca do wiadomości. Jego zmysły nie uspokoiły się, więc walczył z nimi, starając się wziąć się garść. Kontrola była podstawą.

\- Będę cię chronił – poinformował go Steve całkiem poważnie.

Williams rzucił w jego stronę grymas, który nie był nijak podobny do uśmiechu.

\- Wspaniale – prychnął mężczyzna.


	2. Chapter 2

Williams starał się nie zwracać na niego uwagi, chociaż nie wychodziło mu to najlepiej. Jego rękawy pozostały spuszczone aż na same nadgarstki, jakby nie chciał być znowu posądzony o narzucanie mu się. Steve zapewne powinien mu wyjaśnić, że nie do końca zrozumiał sytuację, ale nie mógł się skupić na niczym innym niż miarowe bicie serca mężczyzny.

Cath zostawiła ich samych, zapewniając Williamsa, że poinformuje ich, jeśli złapie Hesse'a. Miała dokończyć tę sprawę wraz z innym Strażnikiem. Miał tylko nadzieję, że nie dostanie jakiegoś półgłówka w Armii, który znał jeden język i nie potrafił nad sobą sam zapanować nawet przez pięć minut. Rollins potrafiła zająć się i takimi przypadkami, ale to byłaby tragedia dla jej talentu.

Siedzieli przy biurku Williamsa. Panował na nim względny bałagan, ale nie irytowało go to tak bardzo jak spojrzenia, które im posyłano. Williams wyszedł i wrócił wściekły. Steve nie znał nikogo kto potrafiłby pozostać zły przez tak długi czas. To była tak ogromna strata czasu i energii. Jakim cudem Williams koncentrował się na pisanym raporcie, pozostawało dla niego niewiadomą, ale skrzętnie dopisywał notatki swoim dość czytelnym pismem na marginesach. Zapewne miał zająć się kolejnym śledztwem już następnego dnia. Nie miał jego wyostrzonych zmysłów, ale był spostrzegawczy. Kiedy teraz skupiał się bardziej na Williamsie, a nie Hessie dostrzegał powoli jak bardzo się pomylił. Ten emocjonalny chaos, który przedstawiał sobą detektyw był tylko wyraźnym dowodem na to, że jest niezarejestrowanym Przewodnikiem. Nie potrafił panować nad swoimi uczuciami, więc zapewne sądzono, że był cholerykiem. Steve jednak podejrzewał, że Williams również po prostu nie chciał niczego w sobie tamować. Ukierunkował część swoich talentów w stronę pracy, a reszcie emocji pozwalał uwalniać się w każdej chwili dnia.

\- Zamierzasz gapić się na mnie cały czas? – spytał w końcu zirytowany mężczyzna.

\- Tak – przyznał Steve.

Widok Williamsa w końcu również go uspokajał. O wiele lepiej, byłoby go dotknąć, ale zapewne oberwałby za to. Cath nie byłaby zadowolona, że coś spieprzył, więc siedział na tyłku, starając się nie ruszać za bardzo, bo to cholerne krzesło również skrzypiało. Kapitan z pewną zazdrością wspominał o tym, że Strażnicy pracowali wyłącznie dla wojska. Powód tego był jednak prozaiczny. Steve nie wytrzymałby w tych warunkach więcej niż dwa miesiące. Dostosowanie przestrzeni do jego potrzeb kosztowałoby miliony. Nie każdy departament miał takie fundusze i podejrzewał, że miasto wolało przeznaczyć je na dozbrojenie policjantów, których już mieli, a nie na stworzenie miejsca pracy dla pojedynczej jednostki. Przeszkolenie personelu byłoby kolejnym punktem.

Odwrócił się, ponieważ czuł wbity wzrok w swój kark. Włoski stanęły mu dęba, ponieważ w dziewięciu na dziesięć przypadków miałby do czynienia ze snajperem, którego należało się pozbyć. Jakiś facet jednak wgapiał się w niego nawet nie zdając sobie sprawy, że rzuca mu wyzwanie. Steve miał doświadczenie w wychwytywaniu czy ktoś faktycznie mu zagrażał, czy był jedynie idiotą.

Williams zresztą wpatrywał się w niego, jakby do końca nie rozumiał jak Steve mógł w ogóle przyznać tak po prostu, że będzie się na niego patrzył. Może powinien był skłamać, ale jakoś nie widział powodu.

\- On musi się przestać gapić – powiedział krótko.

Wzrok Williamsa uniósł się nieznacznie ponad jego ramieniem i zatrzymał dopiero na mężczyźnie, który – jak Steve wyraźnie czuł – gapił się nadal.

\- Delano, na litość boską, tamta laska sobie poszła, więc zostaliśmy z nim sami. Co zrobimy jak wpadnie w szał? –spytał Williams, ewidentnie retorycznie. – Będziemy musieli go zastrzelić. A wierz ilu ludzi wtedy będzie niezadowolonych? Zacznijmy od naszego Kapitana, a skończmy na pieprzonej Armii.

\- Marynarce – poprawił go spokojnie.

Williams spojrzał na niego jak zawsze zaskoczony, kiedy słyszał jego głos.

\- Umknął ci fragment, w którym powiedziałem, że cię zastrzelę? – spytał podniesionym tonem mężczyzna. – To się tyczy też twojego gapienia. Żadnego gapienia i nie będę musiał cię zastrzelić.

\- Zastrzeliłbyś mnie – podchwycił, dość zaskoczony.

\- W tej chwili? – spytał Williams. – Tak – przyznał.

\- Okej – rzucił krótko. – Jesteś zdenerwowany.

To było całkiem logiczne. Williams nadal był wściekły. Zapewne powinien skorzystać z dnia wolnego, ale raczej to im się nie uda. Kapitan ustalał już z jednym z detektywów w swoim biurze, co Steve będzie robił następnego dnia. Nie zamierzał im przeszkadzać. Nie zamierzał wykonywać też zidiociałego rozkazu. Nie mogli zostać z Williamsem rozdzieleni.

Detektyw spoglądał na niego w czystym szoku.

\- Okej? – spytał mężczyzna. – Mówię, że cię zastrzelę, a ty to tak spokojnie przyjmujesz? W jakim świecie ty żyjesz? W jakim świecie strzelanie do ludzi jest normalne? Nie jesteśmy hienami i szakalami.

\- Hienami i szakalami - podchwycił.

Hieny i szakale nie używały broni palnej, a przynajmniej Steve nie widział na oczy żadnego przenoszącego coś podobnego. Williams zapewne nigdy nie miał do czynienia z tymi zwierzętami.

\- Nawet nie zaczynaj. Wiesz o co mi chodzi, ty neandertalczyku – warknął Williams. – Strzelanie do ludzi nie jest okej. Nie przyjmujemy tego tak po prostu jako pewnik. I jakim cudem siedzisz tutaj tak spokojnie, skoro jesteś przekonany, że zastrzeliłbym cię? – spytał. – Jesteś normalny?

Steve odwrócił się, ponieważ facet dalej się gapił w najlepsze.

Williams musiał to zauważyć, bo wycelował palec w stronę drugiego detektywa.

\- Delano! Naprawdę chcesz tutaj krwawą jatkę? – spytał z niedowierzaniem.

\- Zabiłbym tylko jego – uspokoił go Steve.

A przynajmniej tak mu się wydawało, ale usta Williamsa rozszerzyły się w lekkim szoku, kiedy się w niego wgapiał – niemy, pierwszy raz od naprawdę długiego czasu.

ooo

Williams zaczął pakować swoje rzeczy, porządkując biurko wprawnymi ruchami. Steve czekał cierpliwie aż mężczyzna włoży wszystko z powrotem do swojej torby. Zapewne miał tutaj gdzieś szafkę, z której nie korzystał jak większość detektywów. Sądząc po zapachu zostawiali tam ubrania z siłowni.

Koszula Williamsa była zmięta na plecach od ciągłego opierania się o obrotowe krzesło. Posterunek pustoszał bardzo powoli, chociaż Kapitan pozostał w swoim biurze, nadal rozmawiając przez telefon z ludźmi z różnych wydziałów. Steve nie miał nic przeciwko wycieczce po Newark. Nigdy tutaj nie był. Zbyt wiele zapachów i hałasu. Cath nie mogłaby mu skutecznie pomóc. Przy Williamsie jednak wszystko znikało. Jego serce biło tak stabilnie i cudownie głośno w jego uszach, w jego głowie. Te dźwięki, które towarzyszyły mu od zawsze nie wydawały się już tak przerażające. Słyszał o ludziach z szumem w uszach. Nie mieli pojęcia jakie szczęście ich spotkało. Szum był niczym w porównaniu z piskiem dwudziestu hamujących samochodów, z rozmowami prowadzonymi przez setki ludzi, z dźwiękami, które wydawały ich ciała, kiedy po prostu żyły. Szorstkie materiały ich ubrań ocierały się o siebie, kiedy robili krok lub przekręcali się w bok. Kości tarły, ścięgna rozciągały się. Było jednak tylko jedno serce, które biło tak cudownie głośno.

Williams spojrzał na niego niepewnie.

\- Mam cię gdzieś odwieźć? Chcę wrócić do domu, a ty chyba nie chcesz spędzić nocy na posterunku – zaryzykował mężczyzna.

Steve zrobił głębszy wdech.

\- Muszę jechać z tobą – poinformował go.

Williams wydał z siebie suchy przyduszony chichot, który nie miał krzty rozbawienia w sobie.

\- O nie, nie, nie – powiedział mężczyzna. – Tego nie było w umowie.

\- Nie było umowy – zauważył Steve.

Williams uniósł do góry palec, jakby chciał go uciszyć, co było całkiem niepotrzebne. Nie miał więcej w głowie żadnych słów, które musiały zostać wypowiedziane.

\- Nie, nie, nie – powtórzył Williams. – Nie – dodał, jakby chciał podkreślić swoje zdanie w tej kwestii.

\- Muszę słyszeć twoje serce – przypomniał mu.

Williams spojrzał na niego mniej pewnie, chcąc to rozgryźć, ale to trudno było zrozumieć nawet jemu.

\- Nie, nie obchodzi mnie to. W mojej głowie to wyglądało tak, że siedzisz tutaj, kiedy wypełniam raporty, litościwie nie wywalam cię za ciągłe gapienie, kiedy pracuję, a potem się rozchodzimy i każdy idzie w swoją stronę – wyjaśnił mu mężczyzna. – Nikt nie mówił, że pieprzony Strażnik wprosi się do mnie do domu. Wiesz jak wiele przemawia przeciwko temu pomysłowi? Przede wszystkim mam jeden pokój i jedno łóżko. Po drugie to jest moje mieszkanie, w którym chcę prywatności. Po trzecie nie znam cię. Po czwarte nie lubię cię. Po piąte sądzę, że jesteś maszyną do zabijania – wyliczał i chyba nie zamierzał szybko przestać, więc Steve wstał. – Tak? Teraz się obraziłeś? – zdziwił się Williams, kompletnie źle rozumiejąc sytuację.

\- Jeśli zgubię twoje serce, będę próbował je odszukać. Będę szukał dopóki nie stracę przytomności – wyjaśnił mu na tyle spokojnie na ile mógł.

Williams wgapiał się w niego, starając jakoś przetworzyć zdobyte informacje.

\- Przyjedzie po ciebie tamta laska i wszystko wróci do normy – stwierdził mężczyzna. – Jest twoim pomocnikiem czy coś – prychnął.

\- Cath nie jest już moim Przewodnikiem. Wróciła do bazy i zapewne ma nowego Strażnika – wyjaśnił.

\- Auć – rzucił Williams, chyba starając mu się w ten sposób udzielić wsparcia.

Steve nie bardzo wiedział dlaczego.

\- Jeśli odpłynę, pewnie spróbują mnie odżywiać dożylnie, ale raczej się już nie obudzę – dodał.

Oczy Williamsa zrobiły się komicznie wielkie. Wgapiał się w niego o wiele dłużej, a potem potrząsnął głową i patrzył dalej, jakby szukał oznak kłamstwa w jego twarzy. Steve wątpił, aby cokolwiek tam wypatrzył. Jego serce biło teraz o wiele szybciej, ale nadal cudownie i to było dziwne. Powinien rozumieć to jakoś inaczej, ale to był niezmiennie wspaniały dźwięk.

Oddech Williamsa przyspieszył, kiedy wpatrywali się tak w siebie nie wiadomo jak długo. Steve nie był dobry w liczeniu upływu czasu w takim stanie.

Ramiona Williamsa obwisły lekko, kiedy w końcu poddał się, chociaż pewnie wcześniej nie sądził, że Steve niema większego wpływu na wszystko niż on. To się po prostu stało. Jego serce nadal wygrywało tę fantastyczną melodię.

\- Dobra – rzucił w końcu Williams.

ooo

Steve trzymał swoją torbę nadal w dłoni, kiedy weszli do środka. Williams nie żartował, kiedy mówił o tym jak niewielkie mieszkanie miał. Kanapa w salonie musiała tutaj stać od dobrych dziesięciu lat. Miała wgniecenie od cudzych pośladków po środku. Ściany zostały świeżo odmalowane w kolorze, którego nie wybrałby dorosły mężczyzna. Zielony działał na niego uspokajająco, ale farby nie położono dokładnie. Widział wyraźnie linie pociągnięć pędzla i już to sprawiało mu kłopoty.

\- Hej! – krzyknął do niego Williams.

Jego głos był zachrypnięty, więc może Steve skupił się za bardzo na wzroku. Słuch był bezpieczny przy stałym rytmie serca Williamsa. Cieszył się, że zdążył opanować zmysł węchu zanim weszli do budynku.

Newark nie miało przyjemnej woni.

\- Nie mogę tutaj zostać – poinformował go.

Williams spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem.

\- Teraz to odkryłeś? – sarknął mężczyzna. – Droga wolna – dodał wskazując na drzwi wyjściowe.

\- Nie mogę tutaj zostać - powtórzył uparcie. – Muszę być w miejscu bez… - urwał, szukając odpowiedniego słowa.

Nigdy tego nikomu nie tłumaczył. Cath rozumiała. Williams wpatrywał się w niego jednak jakby Steve był wariatem.

\- Bez wszystkiego – dokończył mniej pewnie. – Jutro będę bezużyteczny, jeśli tutaj zostanę na noc.

Williams spoglądał na niego nadal kompletnie nie rozumiejąc.

\- Organizacja ma pokoje przystosowane dla Strażników – podjął, patrząc na mężczyznę z wyczekiwaniem.

I wiedział dokładnie kiedy do Williamsa dotarło co jest grane.

\- Na pewno nie będę płacił za jakiś burżuazyjny hotel dla Strażników – warknął mężczyzna. – Nie podoba ci się to…

\- Lepiej byłoby, gdybyś mnie zastrzelił – wszedł mu w słowo.

Williams wydawał się wyjątkowo mocno reagować na taką wizję, bo jego ciało spięło się wyraźnie. Steve nie wiedział czy mężczyzna chce walczyć z nim czy sytuacją.

\- Te pokoje są dla nas dostępne. Organizacja ma obowiązek zapewnić nam bezpieczny pobyt gdziekolwiek jesteśmy – wyjaśnił, starając się, żeby to brzmiało sensownie.

W jego głowie to było całkiem logiczne. Nie mógł rozluźnić się w miejscu, w którym docierało do niego tak wiele. Williams nadal na niego patrzył, ale tym razem z czymś na kształt litości. Steve pojęcia nie miał skąd się brała.

\- Dobra – powiedział w końcu mężczyzna.

\- Musisz zadzwonić do antynarkotykowych i saperów. W podziemiach budynku właściciel zrobił laboratorium i nie potrafi zabezpieczyć odpowiednio chemikaliów. Parują. Parter nie jest skażony, ale wciągu trzech dni może dojść do wybuchu – poinformował go jeszcze.

Williams odwrócił się do niego tyłem, wyciągając komórkę z kieszeni. Numer miał w podręcznym wybieraniu.

\- Lou? Mam nadzieję, że nie dzwonię za późno – rzucił mężczyzna. – Słuchaj, jest taka śmieszna długa historia. W budynku, w którym mieszkam, jakiś imbecyl urządził sobie laboratorium.

Steve usłyszał ostre 'skąd wiesz' z drugiej strony.

Williams roześmiał się krótko i skrzekliwie.

\- Przydzielili mi Strażnika. I ten Strażnik wyniuchał chemikalia – wyjaśnił detektyw. – Nawet nie pytaj – dodał ostrzej Williams.

Steve nie bardzo lubił ton, w którym mężczyzna o nim mówił.

\- McGarrett – wtrącił.

Williams odwrócił się w jego stronę z czystym pytaniem w oczach.

\- Strażnik McGarrett – poinformował go, bo chyba nigdy się sobie nie przedstawili.

ooo

Williams wpisał lokalizację budynku Organizacji w swój GPS i zaczął niemal od razu narzekać na dzielnicę, do której zmierzali. Prowadził pewnie, ale Steve zrobiłby to o wiele lepiej. Stracili dobre pięć minut. Zapachy w samochodzie Williamsa mieszały się z wonią benzyny, którą tak dobrze znał. Miał wrażenie, że wyczuwa nie tak odległą obecność dziecka na tylnym siedzeniu. Coś słodkiego, oliwkę, którą używano do nacierania policzków na chłodzie. Cath wytłumaczyła mu, że tak robiono w zimniejszych rejonach kraju.

\- Dziecko – powiedział krótko.

Williams spojrzał na niego, marszcząc brwi.

\- Ktoś porywa dziecko? Coś usłyszałeś? W którą stronę? – zasypał go pytaniami niemal natychmiast.

\- Z tyłu siedziało dziecko – odparł tylko Steve.

Williams wydął wargi.

\- Moja córka – powiedział wyjątkowo krótko mężczyzna.

I nie oferował niczego więcej. Steve'owi jednak wystarczyło i to. Williams mówił, że sprawa Cannona kosztowała go małżeństwo. Ślad po obrączce jeszcze nie zblaknął, więc to musiało być niedawno. Jego emocje były nadal świeże. Nie wiedział co o tym myśleć. Dziecko nie było czymś, co rozważał, kiedy myślał o swojej przyszłości. Sądził, że będzie tam więcej dżungli i mniej hien oraz szakali.

Budynek Organizacji był subtelnie unowocześniany z biegiem lat. Widział, że przebudowano wejście i z radością pokazał identyfikator do kamery. Ochrona wpuściła ich na podziemny parking, który miał przyjemnie kremowy odcień. Światło było trochę przytłumione jak w każdym miejscu należącym do Organizacji i Williams rozglądał się wokół, jakby nagle nie był już taki pewien co tutaj robi.

Nie zatrzymywał się, żeby sprawdzić czy mężczyzna za nim podąża. Williams był jak uderzenie w brzuch w tym idealnym dla niego miejscu. Oddychał za głośno, jego ubrania były przesiąknięte tysiącem zapachów. Żel do włosów, którego używał nie był mineralny. Steve miał całą listę rzeczy, których należało się pozbyć.

Kobieta w recepcji spojrzała na nich, jakby nie tego się spodziewała. Wklepała jednak jego nazwisko w system i spojrzała niepewnie na Williamsa.

\- Pokój jest przygotowany – rzuciła, wysuwając w jego stronę plastikową kartę.

Ich palce nie zetknęły się nawet na chwilę za co był jej cholernie wdzięczny. Jego skóra mrowiła od zbyt wielu bodźców, ale to miało się nie zmienić szybko. Potrzebował prysznica i snu. Rano mogli zdecydować co dalej.

Wypuścił Williamsa przodem, bo mężczyzna ociągał się, przyglądając się czystym ścianom. Steve nie był pewien jakiego materiału użyto do ich budowy, ale nadawał się idealnie do odkażania ultrafioletem. Kobieta w recepcji zapewne tylko czekała aż Williams zamknie się w pokoju, żeby włączyć kilkuminutowy proces. Gdyby ktoś po nich chciał przejść tym korytarzem, mocno zastanawiałby się od kiedy cywile używali ich budynków jako hoteli.

\- Wszystkie budynki tak wyglądają? – spytał Williams, ponieważ milczenie nie było jego domeną.

Steve zresztą odliczał czas do kolejnego słowa.

\- Tak – powiedział krótko, otwierając drzwi.

Pokój był jaśniejszy niż chciałby, więc dotknął pokrętła, obniżając o kilka tonów światło. Williams nie wyglądał, jakby zauważył różnicę. Przyglądał się jednak wszystkiemu od ścian po podłogę. Jeszcze kilka lat temu byliby w pomieszczeniu, które przypominałoby szpitalną salę, ale Organizacja zaczęła zwalczać wojskowe pragnienie obcinania kosztów. Nie mógł wypocząć w pokoju, który śmierdziałby sterylnością na kilometr. Wbrew pozorom ona również miała woń.

Dywan był przyjemnie miękki i tłumił odgłosy kroków. Wygłuszone pomieszczenie sprawiało, że tylko lepiej słyszał odgłos bicia serca Williamsa, który wyciągnął dłoń w stronę lampy i zawahał się, jakby nie wiedział czy to odpowiednie zachowanie. Steve wolałby, żeby zostawił ślady swojej bytności dopiero po prysznicu, ale obserwowanie go w nareszcie odpowiedniej przestrzeni, w której nic go nie rozpraszało, miało coś w sobie.

Wzrok Williamsa padł na łóżko i mężczyzna niemal natychmiast zmarszczył brwi.

\- Gdzie jest mój pokój? – spytał detektyw.

\- To jest twój pokój – odparł Steve.

Williams spojrzał na niego zirytowany.

\- Gdzie jest moje łóżko? – zainteresował się mężczyzna.

Steve nie odpowiedział. To faktycznie nie przeszło mu przez myśl, kiedy chciał się jedynie dostać do bezpiecznej przystani w tym mieście. Spojrzał na kanapę i Williams westchnął cierpiętniczo.

\- Jedna noc – ostrzegł go mężczyzna. – I jeśli moje plecy będą boleć następnego dnia, będę narzekał tak długo, aż zadzwonisz po swoich, żeby cię zabrali.

Steve nie wątpił, że Williams mówić będzie tak czy siak. Temat nawet nie bardzo go interesował. Zaczynał się przyzwyczajać do jego głosu i tyle wystarczyło.

\- Wystaw ubranie na korytarz. Upiorą je – poinformował mężczyznę.

\- Jest czyste – odparł Williams.

Spojrzał na niego wymownie, a potem na ściany wokół. Williams ponownie westchnął.

\- Jak ja cię nienawidzę – rzucił mężczyzna, podnosząc swoją torbę z podłogi.


	3. Chapter 3

Steve nie czuł się tak wspaniale w zasadzie nigdy wcześniej. Williams wiercił się na kanapie przykryty cienkim kocem, pochrapując przy tym cicho. Jego serce biło mocno, równo. Ciało mężczyzny nareszcie powróciło do swojego naturalnego zapachu, nieblokowanego przez dezodoranty i wodę kolońską. Nie wiedział nic o składzie specyfików, w które zaopatrzyła ich Organizacja, ale były cudownie bezwonne.

Williams narzekał i na to.

Ich ubrania czekały zapewne za drzwiami i nie mógł doczekać się aż ich dzień się zacznie. Jego zmysły powoli przyzwyczajały się do nowej sytuacji. Może gdyby podkradł się dostatecznie blisko, mógłby dotknąć jednej z rąk, która wysunęła się spod koca i zwisała w dół. Williams jednak zapewne uderzyłby go w głowę, jeśli tylko przebudziłby się. Przy opanowaniu Cath, mężczyzna wydawał mu się tykającą bombą zegarową.

Sądził, że wszyscy Przewodnicy byli spokojni i logiczni. Williams jednak naciskał wszystkie jego nieodpowiednie guziki i było to swego rodzaju ćwiczenie jego cierpliwości i opanowania. Stracił je tylko raz i nie zamierzał powtarzać tego błędu.

Jego budzik zadzwonił dokładnie o czasie i podniósł się z łóżka. Williams podniósł głowę otwierając tylko jedno oko i spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem.

\- Nie – jęknął mężczyzna. – Nie – zaprotestował odrobinę głośniej. – Dlaczego? – spytał krótko.

Najwyraźniej o tej porze nie posługiwał się rozbudowanymi zdaniami, co było interesującą informacją. Steve zignorował go, bo mężczyzna naciągnął na siebie tylko mocniej koc i położył sobie poduszkę na głowie. Nie potrzebował go do porannych ćwiczeń. Wystarczyło to bicie serca, które teraz wypełniało cały pokój.

Zrobił wdech i wydech, ciesząc się, że w powietrzu wyczuwał jedynie zapach swój i Williamsa. Wspomnienia z dżungli, w której był dobę wcześniej, powoli się zacierały. Jego mózg oczyszczał się, starając się usunąć jak najwięcej nieprzyjaznych doznań z wczorajszego dnia. Jego zmysły potrzebowały ukojenia.

\- Chryste – jęknął Williams, siadając na kanapie z kocem przykrywającym strategiczne miejsce.

Steve jednak czuł wyraźnie jego poranne podniecenie. Zapach w powietrzu powoli stawał się coraz bardziej rozpoznawalny, kiedy przenikał cząsteczki, które już się tam znajdowały. Williams spoglądał na niego w milczeniu, jakby chciał rozgryźć, co Steve robił. Medytacje nie były jego ulubionym sposobem zaczynania dnia, ale kiedy nareszcie miał kogoś, na kim mógł skupić swoje wszystkie zmysły, nie widział powodu, aby je skracać. Mógłby tak trwać nawet cały dzień, zanurzając się w tym zapachu, widząc Williamsa we względnym stanie rozebrania i rozespania. Z tym cudownym dźwiękiem dudniącym mu w uszach.

Jego wzrok mimowolnie powędrował niżej, bo cienki koc przecież nie mógł ukryć wszystkiego. Williams spojrzał w dół, a potem z powrotem na niego i temperatura jego ciała wzrosła.

\- Jesteś pieprzonym neandertalczykiem – poinformował go mężczyzna, obwijając się szczelnie materiałem w drodze do łazienki.

Może nie wiedział, że Steve słyszał go bardzo wyraźnie przez cały ten czas.

ooo

\- Wyglądasz jak męska wersja Lary Croft – rzucił Williams, spoglądając na niego z wątpliwością wypisaną na twarzy.

Steve nie do końca wiedział czy odnosiło się to do jego bojówek czy broni usytuowanej bezpiecznie na jego udach, tam, gdzie o wiele łatwiej było mu po nią sięgnąć.

Williams wiązał swój krawat z wprawą kogoś, kto robił to każdego dnia. Jego włosy były już zaczesane do tyłu, odsłaniając nieogoloną twarz, ponieważ według mężczyzny te specyfiki w łazience nie pieniły się dostatecznie mocno. Dla Steve'a nie miało to znaczenia dopóki Williams nie pokrył się tym okropnym dezodorantem, który czuł wczoraj.

Może to ten zapach zamaskował coś, co powinno być mu wiadome od samego początku.

Williams wiercił się, czekając na niego i co rusz spoglądał na zegarek. Miękkie włoski wystawały pomiędzy paskiem i mankietem dopiętej do ostatniego guzika koszuli. Powinien był jednak zaryzykować nad ranem i sprawdzić czy faktycznie są tak fantastyczne w dotyku jak wyglądają.

\- Pięknie, czyli dzisiaj też będziesz się cały dzień na mnie gapił? – spytał z niedowierzaniem mężczyzna.

Steve czuł się odrobinę zredukowany przez to stwierdzenie. Cath nigdy nie miałaby mu za złe, że robił to co było konieczne, aby przetrwać. Musiał się uspokoić, ale nie mieli czasu na ponowną aklimatyzację. Wiedział o tym, kiedy podejmował decyzję o powrocie i zdecydowali z Cath, że nie mieli innego wyjścia.

ooo

Czuł na sobie oczy wszystkich, kiedy weszli z powrotem na komisariat. Plotkowano o nich i nie wiedział za bardzo dlaczego. Przeważnie towarzyszyło mu żywe zainteresowanie, ale tym razem miał wrażenie, że przekraczali pewną granicę. Kiedy rozglądał się wokół, spuszczano wzrok, więc musieli wiedzieć, że nie lubił, kiedy się w niego wgapiano.

Williams szedł krok przed nim, zupełnie nieświadom prowadzonych rozmów. Steve zatem wyprostował się trochę bardziej, decydując, że to najwyższy czas, aby to on rzucał wyzwanie innym i spojrzał niechętnie na grupkę detektywów, którzy nad kawą wymieniali się tym, co słyszeli o nim i Williamsie. Odnosił wrażenie, że jego Przewodnik nie byłby zadowolony, gdyby usłyszał chociaż słowo.

Ludzie milkli, gdy jego wzrok padał na nich i sprawiało mu to pewną przyjemność.

\- Williams! – rzucił Kapitan krótko, kiedy dotarli w końcu do biurka mężczyzny.

\- Sir? – spytał zaskoczony Przewodnik.

\- Do mojego biura – rozkazał krótko Kapitan.

Steve podążył bez słowa w krok za Williamsem, który podskoczył, kiedy odwrócił się, żeby zamknąć drzwi i dostrzegł go przed sobą. Jego brwi zmarszczyły się, ale nie powiedział ani słowa. Może wyczerpali limit krzyczenia i narzekania. Obsługa w budynku Organizacji uprała ich ubrania w tempie ekspresowym. Williams dostał do śniadania kawę, która ewidentnie przypadła mu do gustu, bo wydawał z siebie te zadowolone dźwięki przez dobrych kilka minut zanim w ogóle spojrzał na jedzenie.

Dzień zapowiadał się znakomicie. Nawet hałas na zewnątrz nie był aż tak irytujący, kiedy Williams po prostu żył. Steve mógł się uzależnić od tego jednostajnego dźwięku, który poznał dwanaście godzin temu.

Słyszał o Strażnikach, którzy odnaleźli swoich Przewodników. Zachęcano w ich kręgach do poznawania się, ale przez ponad dekadę nikt nie wydał mu się na tyle interesujący, żeby pochłonąć jego uwagę w taki sposób, w jaki Williams zabierał jego całego. Nie istniało nic poza tym kojącym dźwiękiem i odzyskiwał bardzo powoli panowanie nad sobą.

Wszedł do biura, pozwalając Williamsowi zamknąć za sobą. Kapitan popatrzył na niego ewidentnie nie spodziewając się takiego obrotu sytuacji.

\- McGarrett, Strażniku McGarrett – poprawił się nerwowo mężczyzna.

Steve zapewne w końcu powinien zapytać o jego nazwisko skoro pozostanie trochę na tym komisariacie. Nie potrafił się jednak na to zdobyć.

\- Przydzielę cię… - zaczął Kapitan.

Williams westchnął przeciągle.

\- Sir, z całym szacunkiem, ale on nie odejdzie od mnie na odległość większą niż… - urwał niepewnie detektyw i zamachał dłońmi, chcąc najwyraźniej w ten sposób wyrazić, że nie ma nawet pojęcia o ilu metrach mówili.

\- Sześćset metrów – podpowiedział mu usłużnie Steve.

Williams spojrzał na niego zszokowany, a potem dotknął swojego serca, które miarowo biło. I och tak wspaniale głośno.

\- Więc ode mnie nie odejdzie dalej niż ta odległość, bo będzie miał kolejny epizod – wyjaśnił detektyw.

I Steve wiedział już co mężczyzna czytał przed snem na swojej komórce. Najwyraźniej nadrabiał braki i Steve nie był pewien dlaczego sprawiało mu to taką przyjemność. Nie spodziewał się, że Williams stanie w jego obronie i nawet przeciwstawi się swojemu przełożonemu. Kapitan nie mógł ich rozdzielić. Steve nie pozwoliłby na to, ale przejęcie inicjatywy przez Przewodnika była krokiem w dobrym kierunku.

Ich początek nie był dobry, ale Williams najwyraźniej nie chciał go martwego, co było wystarczające.

\- Co chcesz przez to powiedzieć? – spytał Kapitan.

\- Że powinniśmy byli przeczytać to co było napisane na umowie drobnym druczkiem – odparł Williams.

\- Nie było umowy – wtrącił Steve.

Williams przewrócił oczami, a potem spojrzał na niego zawiedziony.

\- Powtarzasz się z wczoraj. Procesor ci się przepalił? – spytał mężczyzna. – Dzisiaj będziemy mieli tylko powtórkę. Liczyłem na trochę rozrywki – zakpił

\- Williams – rzucił Kapitan ostro.

\- Spokojna głowa, szefie. Wszystko już sobie ustaliliśmy zaraz po tym jak powiedział mi, że musi zostać w moim domu, a potem się okazało, że moje mieszkanie mu nie odpowiada i wylądowaliśmy na innej planecie wśród ludzi, którzy są chyba cholernymi kosmitami – wyjaśnił mu Williams.

Steve miał w głowie tylko jedno pytanie; jak mężczyźnie udawało się wyrzucać z siebie tyle słów na raz.

\- Dobra, ty i Strażnik jedziecie pod ten adres – zdecydował Kapitan, podając kartkę Williamsowi. – Detektyw Burke od tygodni próbuje założyć podsłuch, ale to niemożliwe. Dom jest zamknięty – wyjaśnił.

Williams skinął głową, jakby niczego innego się nie spodziewał.

ooo

Steve widział tylko lekką czerwoną mgiełkę, kiedy wysiedli z windy. Przewodnik robił sporo hałasu, a on nie wiedział dlaczego. Nie byli ranni. Przewodnikowi nie spadł nawet włos z głowy. Żel trzymał wszystko w ryzach. Na czole mężczyzny jednak pulsowała ogromna żyła, która przyciągała jego uwagę. Jego serce biło o wiele szybciej teraz, chociaż nie biegli. Może powinien zwolnić, bo miał o wiele dłuższe nogi od Williamsa.

\- Ty troglodyto! – wydzierał się mężczyzna, ignorując fakt, że wszyscy się na nich gapili. – Ty pieprzony wariacie?! Czy ty jesteś normalny? Wiem, że przyleciałeś z jakiejś planety, pełnej zielonych ludzików i przypadkowo genetycznie nabrałeś ludzkiej barwy, więc cię nam podrzucili, ale na Ziemi, na Ziemi! – podkreśli Williams. – Nie zachowujemy się jak pieprzeni neandertalczycy! Ewoluowaliśmy, kolego, czy tego chcesz czy nie – warknął.

\- Williams? – spytał niepewnie Kapitan.

Zapewne krzyczenie na Strażnika wydawało mu się mocno ryzykowne. I miał rację. Jego Przewodnik jednak miał to daleko gdzieś, bo odwrócił się do swojego szefa z zaciętą miną.

\- Ten… ten… - wypluł mężczyzna, nie mogąc najwyraźniej znaleźć odpowiedniego słowa. – Wyskoczył z mojego samochodu, twierdząc, że czuje plastik. Myślałem, że plastik jak opanowanie na kokainę albo cokolwiek, ale nie – ciągnął dalej Williams, tylko bardziej się nakręcając. – On wyczuł materiały wybuchowe i wszedł do budynku pieprzonych terrorystów – warknął Williams. – Którzy oczywiście nie byli zadowoleni, że nakrył ich Strażnik. Burke ledwo zdążył z wsparciem, bo bylibyśmy podziurawieni jak sito – wrzeszczał. – Jeden z tych idiotów miał detonator w dłoni, więc McGarrett ścisnął jego dłoń tak mocno, że facet posiniał, a potem wyciągnął z kieszeni pieprzoną maczetę. Maczetę! – powtórzył histerycznie.

Jego nóż mógł mieć najwyżej piętnaście centymetrów i stanowił podstawowe wyposażenie Marynarki Wojennej.

\- Kto nosi pieprzoną maczetę?! Kto grozi, że nią odetnie rękę, jeśli facet się nie podda? – pytał Williams.

\- Jesteś zdenerwowany – stwierdził Steve.

Williams odwrócił się i spojrzał na niego, mrużąc niebezpiecznie oczy.

\- Detonator, plastik, wybuch – wymienił jednym tchem mężczyzna.

Steve odnosił wrażenie, że stężenie adrenaliny w jego krwi nie miało zbyt wielkiego znaczenia. Jego Przewodnik wydawał się o wiele bardziej zdenerwowany.

\- Byłeś bezpieczny. Obiecałem, że cię ochronię – poinformował go całkiem spokojnie.

Williams był w jednym kawałku. Kule nawet nie leciały w jego stronę. Był bezpieczny za jego plecami. Śmierdział jedynie teraz chemikaliami i to mu nie odpowiadało. Musieli jednak zostać tutaj, bo FBI chciało ich zeznania.

\- Bezpieczny?! – spytał rozhisteryzowany Przewodnik. – Szefie, dzwoń do Marynarki. Niech sobie zabiorą tego maniaka albo go zastrzelę.

\- Nie strzelisz do mnie – odparł Steve.

\- Nie? – prychnął Williams i najwyraźniej zamierzał zaprzeczyć.

Steve był jednak tak cholernie zmęczony.

\- Nie, bo nie chcesz, żebym był martwy – stwierdził, ponieważ takie były fakty i to mówiły jego obserwacje.

Przewodnik nie był też wystraszony. Był wściekły.

A teraz wpatrywał się w niego z niedowierzaniem. Jego usta zbiły się w wąską kreskę, kiedy powstrzymywał się przed powiedzeniem czegoś. A może po prostu nie mógł zaprzeczyć i to go wkurzało jeszcze bardziej. Zmuszał się do tego, żeby brać głębsze wdechy, co nie pomagało tak jak powinno.

\- Wyciągaj wszystko z kieszeni – warknął Williams. - Nie będę z tobą pracował, jeśli nosisz cholerną maczetę w spodniach – poinformował go ze zdecydowaniem, którego Steve jeszcze u niego nie widział.

Mierzyli się wzrokiem przez chwilę i dostrzegł, że wcześniejszy tłumek, który zebrał się wokół nich, powoli się cofa. Williams jednak nawiązał z nim kontakt wzrokowy, co było kolejnym wielkim 'nie'. Jego oczy były cudowne. Gdyby się tylko tak nie mrużyły.

\- Williams – zaczął Kapitan niepewnie, ale został zignorowany.

\- Wyciągaj. Wszystko. Z. Kieszeni. Albo. Odejdź – powiedział jego Przewodnik.

Nie tego się spodziewał. Jego Przewodnik chciał się go pozbyć. Nie przewidział czegoś podobnego i nie wiedział jak zareagować. Wpatrywał się w napięte ramiona, które były nieproporcjonalnie szerokie w stosunku do bioder Williamsa. Kiedy mężczyzna zaplótł dłonie na piersi, wydawał się trochę większy.

\- I nie patrz tak na mnie. Myślisz, że spojrzysz na mnie przepraszająco i to wszystko załatwi? – spytał Przewodnik. – Widziałem jak zamierzasz obciąć człowiekowi rękę. Możesz patrzeć na mnie tymi wielkimi oczami jak długo chcesz, ale mam sześcioletnią córkę, więc jestem uodporniony – poinformował go ostro, chociaż nie wydawał się już tak wściekły jak wcześniej. – Urwałeś się z pieprzonej dżungli? Nie obcinamy rąk ludziom maczetami w New Jersey – oznajmił mu.

Najwyraźniej to była jakaś zasada, której nie podawano w przewodnikach.

\- Wczoraj – powiedział krótko.

\- Co? – spytał Williams.

\- Wczoraj wróciliśmy z dżungli – przyznał.

Oczy Williamsa ponownie zrobiły się wielkie jak spodki. I patrzył na niego ze skrajnym przerażeniem. Steve nie wiedział do końca czy to dobrze, więc sięgnął do kieszeni i zaczął wykładać kolejno na biurko wszystko, co tam miał. Jego telefon, legitymacja, portfel. Metalowa linka, nóż, drugi nóż oraz nóż zapasowy, który nosił w małej dodatkowej kieszeni. A potem granat, ponieważ Williams patrzył na niego z wyczekiwaniem, jakby wiedział, że zostało jeszcze trochę skrytek.

Nadajnik GPS wyciągnął z tylnej kieszeni, podobnie jak kompas.

Williams jednak wpatrywał się w granat, który leżał na jego biurku, jakby nie wiedział co się stało z jego życiem.

\- To przez to, że podwinąłem rękawy koszuli? – spytał wprost Przewodnik.

\- Co? – wyrwało mu się.

\- Czy jestem karany za to, że podwinąłem rękawy koszuli? – powtórzył Williams. – To musi być jakaś kara za grzechy. A chodzę co niedzielę do Kościoła tak jak nauczyła mnie moja matka. Moja córka była chrzczona. Nie zabijam bez potrzeby i co dostaję? Neandertalczyka, który paraduje po mieście z granatem w kieszeni. Coś musiałem zrobić źle – jęknął, zakrywając twarz dłońmi.

ooo

Williams nie miał załamania nerwowego. Wydawał się nawet całkiem spokojny, kiedy się już wywrzeszczał. Emocje musiały znaleźć jakieś ujście i Steve zaczynał doceniać to jak wiele hałasu robił jego Przewodnik. Jego długie przemowy skutecznie zagłuszały wszystkie inne dźwięki. Może to było wybawienie przed wszystkimi zgrzytami, szuraniem i protestami, które dochodziły z parteru.

Na ich piętrze panowała niebezpieczna cisza. Nikt nie patrzył w jego kierunku, jakby żyli w faktycznym strachu. Musieli nie mieć pojęcia o militarnych procedurach. Był wyszkolony do podejmowania trudnych decyzji na polu bitwy. Williams i jego moralność była mile widziana w późniejszym terminie, kiedy czerwona mgiełka znikała sprzed jego oczu. Jego instynkt powrócił do gry w pełni. Było nagle dokładnie tak jak wtedy, kiedy wchodzili z Cath do dżungli, a on ubezpieczał tyły, upewniając się, że wokół nich nie było ludzkich zagrożeń.

A już zaczynał dochodzić do siebie.

Williams skrobał długopisem po kartce, próbując spisać raport, ale ewidentnie mu nie szło. Detektyw Burke zadzwonił do Kapitana dobrą godzinę temu i odbyli dość dziwną rozmowę, po której ewidentnie nie znajdą się szybko na polu bitwy. Nie wiedział czy cieszyć się z tego, że jego Przewodnik będzie bezpieczny czy być zirytowanym, że tracił tutaj niepotrzebnie czas.

Mogli ścigać Hesse'a. Jego Przewodnik był bardzo opanowany, chociaż zapewne nikt z obecnych nie potwierdziłby tego. Kapitan skontaktował się z działem personalnym i psychologiem policyjnym. Williams miał spotkać się z terapeutą i Steve wiedział, że cała wina spadnie na niego.

Mógł powiedzieć o wszystkim Przewodnikowi, ale ten uparcie nie zwracał na niego uwagi, jakby karał go za to, że Steve stanął w jego obronie.

\- On chciał cię skrzywdzić – powiedział jedynie na swoją obronę.

Williams spojrzał na niego spode łba, przerywając na chwilę pisanie.

\- Jak połowa ludzi, którzy siedzą zatrzymani w areszcie – warknął Przewodnik.

Mgiełka na chwilę przykryła mu oczy. Jeśli zagrożenie znajdowało się tak blisko, należało je wyeliminować. Może podniósł się zbyt nagle, ale William chwycił go mocno za ramię i ściągnął z powrotem na krzesło.

Jego dłoń była przyjemnie gładka jak każdego mężczyzny, który wychował się w mieście. Miał jednak również odciski od broni, które zaczynały się coraz bardziej podobać Steve'owi. Zabrał jednak rękę, zanim rozsmakował się w tym uczuciu.

\- Co jest z tobą nie tak? – spytał Williams błagalnym tonem. – Co jest z tobą nie tak? Nie możesz wpadać w morderczy szał.

\- To logiczna dedukcja – odparł krótko. – Zagrożenie. Zagrożenie się eliminuje – powiedział, bo to było oczywiste.

Williams skrzywił się i potrząsnął głową, jakby walczył z sobą, żeby nie ciągnąć dalej tej rozmowy.

A może po prostu nie mógł kłócić się z jego logiką.

ooo

Upewnił się, że Williams nie ruszy się zza biurka i wstał, przeciągając się. Nie był przyzwyczajony do bezruchu w tej pozycji, a krzesła tutaj skrzypiały. Czuł na sobie wzrok Przewodnika. Ten nie kwestionował jednak tego, że się oddalał. Powinien być bezpieczny przez kilka minut w samotności. Steve jednak i tak obserwował przestrzeń w poszukiwaniu możliwego zagrożenia.

Czuł emocje tych ludzi. Widział, że nie akceptowali go w swojej grupie.

Wsłuchiwał się w serce Williamsa od dłuższego czasu. Wiedział również kiedy w jego żyłach przestała krążyć kofeina. Okres połowicznego rozpadu substancji był niezwykle krótki. Williams musiał wypijać przynajmniej cztery kawy dziennie, co pokrywało się ze średnią statystyczną posterunku.

Znalazł pokój socjalny bez najmniejszych przeszkód. Kawa nie była najlepszej jakości, ale jej intensywny zapach zdekoncentrował go na chwilę. Williams poruszył się niespokojnie na swoim krześle, jakby był zdenerwowany jego nieobecnością.

Kuchnia komisariatu nie była wyposażona w tygielek, ale znalazł garnek, który nadawał się do zaparzenia kawy. Odmierzył odpowiednią ilość cukru, którego Williams nie szczędził dzisiejszego ranka i wsypał go do zmielonych ziaren. Uzupełnił zimną wodą i wyjął pojedynczą filiżankę. Spoglądał na pieniącą się kawę cierpliwie czekając, aż mieszanina uzyska odpowiednią temperaturę. Odlał jedynie jedną trzecią, odstawiając garnek z powrotem na kuchenkę. Fusy musiały opaść zanim wyleje resztę. Piana znowu się pojawiła, więc metodycznie uzupełniał filiżankę, wsłuchując się w serce Williamsa.

Kawa mogła nie być najlepsza dla jego Przewodnika. Nie dostrzegał żadnych wad w jego organizmie, ale znali się zbyt krótko, aby wychwycił drobne zmiany.

Filiżanka w końcu się napełniła, więc wyszedł z pomieszczenia, niosąc ją ostrożnie. Williams spojrzał na niego podejrzliwie, kiedy tylko wychynął z bocznego korytarzyka, jakby czatował na niego. Stamtąd jednak nie było innego wyjścia i obaj wiedzieli, że nie mógł odejść zbyt daleko, jeśli nie chciał znowu odlecieć. Był tak rozchwiany, że ziarna kawy mogły wytrącić go z równowagi.

Postawił filiżankę przed Przewodnikiem, który zmarszczył jedynie brew, jakby nie wiedział co się dzieje.

\- Brak kawy to również dla mnie zagrożenie, które postanowiłeś zlikwidować? – spytał mężczyzna z niedowierzaniem. – Jeszcze trochę, a pączki do pracy będzie nosił mi najbardziej wyszkolony zabójca po tej stronie globu – prychnął.

Steve spojrzał na niego wcale nie rozbawiony.

\- Chcesz ją czy nie? – spytał jedynie.

Williams od razu podniósł filiżankę do góry, jakby bał się, że zostanie mu zabrana. Nie zrobiłby tego. Jego Przewodnik potrzebował chwili wytchnienia. Williams zresztą już po pierwszym łyku wydał z siebie zawstydzający odgłos. Czegoś podobnego Steve nie słyszał nigdy wcześniej i nie wiedział jak to zaklasyfikować, więc wpatrywał się w mężczyznę z pewną fascynacją, która musiała pokazać się na jego twarzy, bo mężczyzna nagle zaczerwienił się wściekle.

\- Śmiej się ile chcesz, ale to najlepsza kawa, którą piłem od rana. A ta z rana przebija wszystkie dotychczasowe kawy, które wypiłem w życiu – poinformował go Przewodnik. – Masz gdzieś jeszcze jakąś ukrytą kieszeń? Jeśli miałeś w niej ziarna kawy, wybaczam, ale możemy mieć problem z drugim granatem – przyznał.

Nawiązał z Williamsem kontakt wzrokowy, ponieważ to działało lepiej niż słowna komunikacja. Przewodnik zapewne odbierał część jego emocji, ale wydawał się go również rozszyfrowywać o wiele zbyt dobrze. Cath nigdy nie wiedziała co chodziło po jego głowie, chociaż znali się od lat.

Williams zrobił kolejny łyk i wyprostował się lekko. Steve dostrzegł jak włoski na karku stanęły mu dęba. Miał podwinięte rękawy , jego silne przedramiona napinały się lekko, kiedy podnosił filiżankę do ust. Milczeli, ale miał wrażenie, że nareszcie zawarli pokój. Jego telefon zawibrował, przerywając tę chwilę. Komórka poruszyła się na prawo od Williamsa i musiał sięgnąć przez stół, żeby się do niej dostać, więc przesunął palcami, niby przypadkiem, po włoskach Przewodnika. Były dokładnie tak miękkie jak sobie wyobrażał. Williams niczego również nie zauważył i Steve zamierzał polować do końca dnia na te małe skradzione dotyki.

Zerknął na wyświetlacz i nie mrugnął nawet okiem.

\- Nie odbierzesz? – zdziwił się Williams.

To nie była dobra chwila. Czerwona mgiełka mogła powrócić. A Przewodnik nie lubił tego. Musiał się uspokoić, kontrolować instynkt, ale to nie było możliwe, gdy jego Przewodnik znalazł się dzisiaj rano w niebezpieczeństwie.

\- Nie. Oddzwonię – odparł krótko.

\- Co to jest Shelburne? – spytał Williams.

\- Moja matka – powiedział, wsuwając komórkę z powrotem do kieszeni.


	4. Chapter 4

Rachel Williams nie była kimś kogo się spodziewał. Jego Przewodnik spiął się, więc Steve zeskanował okolicę w poszukiwaniu niebezpieczeństwa, a kiedy niczego nie dostrzegł, do gry weszły kolejne zmysły, aż wyczuł charakterystyczny zapach oliwki, dobiegający z jednego z zaparkowanych przed komisariatem samochodów. Kobieta, która z kolei nosiła na sobie woń dziecka, czekała na nich na chodniku z zaplecionymi na piersiach rękami.

\- Cholera – powiedział Williams. – Zostań tutaj na chwilę i staraj się wyglądać mniej jak maszyna – poprosił go. – To jest Rachel, muszę z nią porozmawiać, ale nie oddalę się. Będziesz mógł mnie zobaczyć z tego miejsca.

Steve nie pokwapił się nawet wytłumaczyć mu, że słyszałby jego serce z kawiarni naprzeciwko.

Jego Przewodnik zbiegł po schodach, bo kobieta wyglądała na zniecierpliwioną.

\- Rachel – zaczął Williams. – Wysłałem ci wczoraj sms'a. Coś mi wypadło i naprawdę nie mogę dzisiaj zająć się małą – powiedział, machając radośnie do dziecka.

Dziewczynka mogła mieć nie więcej niż sześć lat.

\- Najpierw ciągasz mnie po sądach, żeby wymóc opiekę, a teraz nagle nie masz czasu dla niej? – spytała Rachel. – Dziecko to nie jest piłeczka. Nie możesz zabierać jej, kiedy chcesz, a innym razem mówić, że nie masz czasu. To jest twoja córka – przypomniała mu z czymś twardym w głosie.

Jego Przewodnik się spiął. Poczucie winy, które od niego biło, prawie dusiło Steve'a.

\- Rachel, proszę, nie rób mi tego teraz – zaczął Williams.

Steve spojrzał na samochód. Dziewczynka przyglądała się rodzicom z miną, którą doskonale znał.

\- Czekała na ciebie cały tydzień, Danielu – warknęła Rachel. – Mam plany na weekend – dodała.

Steve wyraźnie słyszał kłamstwo, więc ruszył do przodu, bo Williams zamierzał najwyraźniej brnąć tylko dalej w poczucie winy. Zapewne odwołał opiekę nad córką z jego powodu. Chociaż Steve nie wiedział dlaczego. Zaczęli się nawet dogadywać.

\- Następnym razem powiedz na rozprawie, że nie miałeś czasu dla własnego dziecka – ciągnęła dalej Rachel.

\- Ona kłamie – powiedział, stając za plecami swojego Przewodnika.

Williams podskoczył, słysząc jego głos i spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem.

\- Prosiłem cię, żebyś został na schodach – jęknął mężczyzna.

\- Ona kłamie – powtórzył cierpliwie. – Nie ma planów na następne dwa dni. W samochodzie jest dziecko, ale nie ma jej ubrań – dodał.

Williams spojrzał na niego zaskoczony.

\- Jesteś detektywem – przypomniał mu, bo nie zamierzał wyciągać za niego wniosków.

Rachel spoglądała na niego w czystym szoku, ale nie zaprzeczyła.

\- Poważnie? – syknął Williams. – Poważnie, Rachel? Dziecko to nie piłka? Nawet nie chciałaś mi jej dzisiaj oddać – powiedział z jakimś dziwnym bólem w głosie. – Nie graj na moich uczuciach – warknął, a potem odwrócił się w jego kierunku.

Może to wdzięczność widział w jego oczach, Steve nie był pewien.

\- Co myślisz o mojej córce? – spytał wprost Przewodnik.

\- Nie słyszy was, ale widzi, że się kłócicie. Dzieci nie potrzebują słów. Większość czytają z postawy ciała, a jest jasne, że się nienawidzicie. Przez to, że cały czas spoglądacie na nią, sądzi, że to przez nią – powiedział.

Williams spoglądał na niego, jakby nie wiedział co zrobić z tymi informacjami. A potem spojrzał z powrotem na córkę i uśmiechnął się do niej naprawdę szeroko i cholernie szczerze, jakby chciał nadrobić ostatnie kilka minut. Mała przycisnęła dłoń do szyby.

\- Nie, pytam czy uznasz moją córkę za zagrożenie – powiedział wprost Przewodnik, machając cały czas do małej.

Steve nie mógł nie spojrzeć na niego jak na wariata.

\- Jest twoim dzieckiem. Jest pod moją ochroną – poinformował go całkiem poważnie.

Williams skinął głową i spojrzał na Rachel, która usilnie milczała, jakby nie wiedziała jak ma się odnaleźć w tej sytuacji. Pewnie całkiem inaczej wyobrażała sobie to spotkanie.

\- Zabieram ją na weekend zgodnie z postanowieniem sądu – oznajmił jej Przewodnik.

\- Danny, bądź rozsądny. Jeszcze dwie minuty temu nie miałeś czasu – warknęła kobieta.

\- Ale go znalazłem. Masz rację w jednym. Dziecko to nie piłka. Nie chcę więcej takich zagrań, zrozumieliśmy się? – spytał ostro mężczyzna.

Coś na twarzy Rachel drgnęło.

\- Mamy plany – zaczęła.

\- Kłamie – wtrącił Steve.

Spojrzała na niego zirytowana, ewidentnie starając się wymyślić jakieś rozwiązanie w tej sytuacji.

\- Nie ma ze sobą żadnych rzeczy – przyznała w końcu.

\- Kupimy ubrania – odparł spokojnie.

\- Kim ty do cholery jesteś? – warknęła wściekła.

Williams, Danny, Przewodnik – wziął głębszy wdech. Część napięcia, które zaobserwował dzisiaj, zniknęła z ciała mężczyzny. Musiał tęsknić za córką. Jeśli widywał ją tylko raz w tygodniu to pewnie był dla niego horror. I nic dziwnego, że wrzeszczał na niego cały wczorajszy dzień.

\- To jest Strażnik McGarrett – przedstawił go Williams z pewną satysfakcją, kiedy oczy kobiety rozszerzyły się w szoku. – Na razie ze mną zostaje. Jesteśmy tymczasowo partnerami. Dlatego nie mogłem zająć się Grace, ale skoro byłaś tak miła przypomnieć mi o moich obowiązkach, sądzę, że poradzimy sobie z tym oto Strażnikiem w ten weekend.

\- Danny, nie możesz być poważny – zaczęła.

\- Ja? – spytał z niedowierzaniem Williams. – Nigdy cię nie okłamałem. Nigdy. Myślisz, że nie chcę jak najlepiej dla Grace?

\- Mała rozpoznaje swoje imię – poinformował go, bo Przewodnik chciał takich informacji. Williams natychmiast uśmiechnął się szerzej, czerpiąc z nie wiadomo jakich pokładów radości.

Przewodnik ruszył w stronę samochodu, podobnie jak Rachel, więc Steve wszedł jej w drogę.

\- Zły rozwód nie oznacza, że musisz być złą matką – powiedział.

Spojrzała na niego, starając się kontrolować swoje emocje, ale nie szło jej najlepiej. Jej pierś unosiła się i opadała. Policzki zabarwiły się od wstydu. Nienawiść do Danny'ego wygrała tym razem z miłością do córki. Steve'owi się to nie podobało.

Przewodnik wrócił do nich z dzieckiem na rękach.

\- Pomachaj mamie Małpko – powiedział mężczyzna tonem, którego Steve jeszcze u niego nie słyszał.

\- Danno – zaczęła mała. – Pójdziemy do zoo? – spytała, przyglądając się Steve'owi przez ten cały czas.

Williams zerknął na niego niepewnie.

\- Pogadamy o tym, co? A teraz przedstawię ci kolegę z pracy taty. Pamiętasz opowieści o superbohaterach? – spytał Przewodnik z udawaną radością. – To jest Strażnik.

\- Steve – wtrącił, orientując się nagle, że przez ostatnią dobę nie poznali nawet swoich imion.

Danny zerknął na niego, marszcząc brwi.

\- Steve? Słabo. Sądziłem, że masz jakieś bardziej wystrzałowe imię jak Mefistofeles albo Abaddon – prychnął Przewodnik, kierując się w stronę bagażnika swojego samochodu.

Nie mogło być mu łatwo nieść Grace, która uwiesiła się na nim jak mały orangutan. Sięgnął więc po jego torbę, odciążając go chociaż tak i zabrał jego kluczyki. Fotelik samochodowy czekał zabezpieczony w bagażniku. Pewnie dlatego nie turlał się przy skrętach. Zamontował fotelik bez problemów, ale Williams i tak wszystko dwa razy sprawdził. Grace przyglądała mu się przez ten cały czas ze zmarszczką między brwiami.

Danny odwrócił się w końcu w stronę Rachel, która nadal stała na chodniku, nie mogąc nic zrobić, ale niezdolna do odejścia.

\- Jedź do domu. Odwieziemy ją w niedzielę wieczorem – obiecał jej Williams, chociaż zdaniem Steve'a nie powinien jej uspokajać.

Może miał to wypisane na twarzy, bo zerknęła na niego niepewnie, a potem wsiadła do swojego auta.

Williams wyciągnął w jego stronę dłoń, czekając na oddanie kluczyków.

\- Siądź z tyłu z Grace – powiedział krótko. – Nie powinna jechać sama.

\- Zwariowałeś. Nie wiem nawet jak prowadzisz. Nie pozwolę ci… - zaczął Danny.

\- To tylko samochód – odparł.

\- Co rozumiesz przez tylko samochód? – prychnął Danny.

\- Jestem SEAL. Latam, pływam i jeżdżę wszystkim. To jest tylko samochód. A to jest tylko New Jersey – oznajmił mu spokojnie. – Będę jechał dziesięć kilometrów na godzinę mniej niż wynosi limit. W samochodzie jest dziecko – dodał.

Danny spoglądał na niego, jakby nie wierzył.

\- Kto używa kilometrów? – spytał w końcu Przewodnik.

\- Cała reszta świata – odparł, ponieważ taka była prawda.

\- Jesteśmy w Stanach – przypomniał mu Danny.

\- Wiem. Za piętnaście minut zaczną się godziny szczytu – dodał i nie musiał spoglądać na zegarek.

Słońce zaczynało powoli opadać ku horyzontowi.

Danny spojrzał na niego niepewnie, a potem wsunął się na siedzenie pasażera tuż za nim. Steve uznał to za wygraną.

ooo

\- Nie możemy zostać w budynku Organizacji. Wiem, że tylko tam się czujesz… - zaczął Przewodnik. – Gdzie skręcasz?

\- Do sklepu – odparł.

\- Mam trochę ubrań Grace w mieszkaniu – rzucił Danny. – O którym mówiłem ci, że będziemy musieli tam zostać. Postaram się je jakoś dostosować…

\- Organizacja ma pokoje dla rodzin – wszedł mu w słowo, obracając się, kiedy tylko zatrzymał samochód.

Obserwowanie Przewodnika przez lusterko to było za mało.

\- Również basen i plac zabaw – dodał. – Mamy rodziny. Czasem wszyscy jesteśmy tacy. Mamy więc piaskownice bez psich kup – oznajmił Danny'emu, który natychmiast się skrzywił.

\- Psia kupa – powiedziała radośnie Grace, jakby słyszała to wyrażenie po raz pierwszy.

Rachel była Brytyjką, więc może nie używała takich sformułowań, ale byli w Stanach jak zauważył Danny.

\- To nie będzie problem… - zaczął niepewnie Przewodnik.

\- Nie – wszedł mu w słowo.

Mieszkanie Danny'ego nie nadawało się do tego, żeby ktokolwiek tam przebywał.

\- Laboratorium w piwnicy – przypomniał mu.

\- Starałem sobie wyrzucić ten obraz z głowy, wielkie dzięki – prychnął Danny.

Steve wysiadł z samochodu i rozejrzał się naokoło. Tłum spoconych ciał powracających do pracy niespecjalnie mu pasował. Danny miał do czynienia z wieloma osobami tego dnia i inne wonie niemal całkowicie przykryły jego naturalny zapach. Potrzebowali prysznica. Oraz bezpiecznego miejsca.

Danny odpiął swój pas, mrucząc coś uspokajająco do córki, który zaczynała się niecierpliwić. Steve zapukał więc w szybkę.

\- Chodź – polecił mu.

\- Naprawdę zakupy… - zaczął Przewodnik.

Wydawał się zdenerwowany samą perspektywą.

\- Chyba umiesz wybrać dla niej ubrania – stwierdził.

Danny spojrzał na niego urażony.

\- Jestem jej ojcem. Oczywiście, że umiem – prychnął mężczyzna i wysiadł.

Wyciągnął małą z drugiej strony i ścisnął jej rękę, odrobinę mocniej. Steve poczekał na nich cierpliwie, zamykając samochód. Nie chciał się rozdzielać w sklepie, gdzie było pełno małych dziewczynek. Przez tę oliwkę nie był pewien czy czuł jej faktyczny zapach. Przewodnik nie wybaczyłby mu, gdyby ją zgubili. Szczególnie kiedy obiecał chronić małą.

\- Potrzebujemy najwyżej dwóch koszulek, spodenek i piżamy – zaczął Danny.

Steve zignorował go.

Jak każdy sklep dla dzieci i ten był pełen zbyt wielu pstrokatych przedmiotów, więc skupił się na sercu Danny'ego. Przewodnik ruszył w stronę działu dla dziewcząt, ciągnięty zresztą przez Grace, która paplała coś o jednorożcach. Steve podążył za nimi niczym cień, trochę zaskoczony, że klientelę tworzyły wyłącznie kobiety. Stanowili dość niezwykły widok, więc patrzono na nich. Steve jednak jakoś wątpił, aby którakolwiek z tych kobiet miała stanowić dla niego zagrożenie.

Z Dannym sprawa miała się jednak inaczej. Był ojcem Grace, więc spoglądały na jego Przewodnika z większym zainteresowaniem.

Steve mimowolnie przybliżył się rzucając im nieme wyzwanie. Grace spojrzała na niego, jakby zastanawiała się co on robił w jej przestrzeni, ale nie zakwestionowała tego. Sięgnęła w przód po coś, co wyglądało jakby jednorożec na to zwymiotował. Jej gust był dość problematyczny. Nie dostawał jeszcze oczopląsu, ale tylko dzięki temu, że co chwila zerkał na kark Danny'ego. Nie wszystkie włosy Przewodnika były umoczone w żelu. Niektóre prowadziły swoje własne życie.

Spojrzał w bok, w poszukiwaniu czegoś, co przynajmniej w dotyku nie drażniłoby go. I westchnął z ulgą, kiedy tylko dotknął miękkiego materiału. Zerknął na małą, określając jej wzrost na oko. Lubiła sukienki, ale to nie byłoby praktyczne na weekend, który planował, więc wybrał spodenki. Nie był pewien o co chodziło z tym kolorem. Jego siostra wolała bardziej naturalne barwy.

Stroje kąpielowe, sukienki i sweterki. W zasadzie Grace ułatwiła mu wybór. Wszystko po prostu było różowe. Brakowało mu tylko miśka o tym kolorze, ale najwyraźniej ktoś postanowił, że one będą bardziej zbliżone barwą do swojego naturalnego pierwowzoru. Wybrał więc również takiego, który rozmiarem przypominał grizzly.

\- Wow, wow, wow – powiedział Danny na jego widok. – Wiem, że pewnie pierwszy raz wyrwałeś się do sklepu, ale jesteś gorszy od niej – westchnął Przewodnik.

Podał misia Grace, która spoglądała na niego, jakby nagle zmienił się w jedną z postaci z bajek.

\- Nie zapłacę za to – syknął Danny. – Wiesz co to są alimenty? – spytał.

\- Sposób, żeby Rachel wyciągnęła od ciebie pieniądze przed procesami, żeby nie było stać cię na porządnego prawnika – stwierdził.

Danny otworzył szeroko usta, a potem zamknął je z głośnym kłapnięciem. Może Steve trafił w sedno.

\- Czy to był sarkazm? Czy ja właśnie usłyszałem sarkazm z twoich ust? – spytał z niedowierzaniem Przewodnik. – Nie mów tak o niej przy Grace – dodał o wiele ciszej.

\- Nie słyszy nas. Ma misia – odparł i pomachał do małej, która ledwo trzymała się na nogach z pluszakiem większym od niej.

\- Próbujesz kupić moje dziecko? – jęknął Danny.

\- Nie – powiedział. – Uczuć nie da się kupić. To jest dziecko. Nic jej nie umknie. Wie, że miś to symbol tego, że jest dla mnie ważna.

\- Co jest z tobą nie tak? – spytał Przewodnik. – Nie możesz mówić takich rzeczy. Po prostu… - zaczął i urwał, kiedy brakło mu słów.

Wpatrywał się w niego i kręcił głową. Steve zaczynał odczuwać lekkie rozbawienie. Wyciągnął portfel i podał kartę sprzedawcy, który pospiesznie pakował wszystko do toreb.

\- Nie możesz za wszystko zapłacić – jęknął Danny.

\- Ten sklep sprawia mi ból – poinformował go całkiem poważnie. – Niewiele ubrań nie spowoduje u mnie problemów – przyznał ostrożniej.

Danny'emu mogły się nie spodobać ograniczenia, które na nich narzucał. To było sporo do przyjęcia na raz.

\- Potraktuj to jako prezent i przeprosiny – powiedział.

Przewodnik walczył z sobą. Może chciał się sprzeciwić, ale zapewne te alimenty, które płacił zmusiły go do mieszkania w tak okropnym miejscu. Odkąd znali się wspomniał o pieniądzach tak wiele razy, że Steve nie potrzebował tłumacza, aby wiedzieć co to oznacza.

W końcu Danny skinął głową, poddając się. Zapewne na widok córki, która kombinowała co zrobić z misiem. Miał zapewne jechać na przednim siedzeniu.

ooo

Grace wymieniła Danny'ego na misia . Przewodnik siedział na miejscu pasażera i wydawał się urażony, kiedy jego córka plotła trzy po trzy do pluszowej zabawki. Steve rozważał kupienie również mniejszej wersji dla Danny'ego.

Przewodnik był niezbyt zadowolony, kiedy usłyszał o basenie. A jeszcze mniej, kiedy Steve zmusił w niego zakup kąpielówek.

Kobieta w recepcji uśmiechnęła się na ich widok i nawet nie zerknęła na jego identyfikator, pamiętając go z dzisiejszego poranka. Słyszał wyraźnie, że nie byli sami w budynku. Strażnicy musieli się przenieść tutaj po ich wyjściu lub w środku nocy. Minęli się i nie mógł nie zastanawiać się czy nie zobaczy znajomej twarzy.

\- Czy potrzebuje pan czegoś jeszcze? – spytała kobieta, zerkając na Grace. – W części rekreacyjnej są zabawki. Plac zabaw jest aktualnie pusty, ale Strażnik Marshak jest tutaj z rodziną.

Pomyślał o misiu, który nosił na sobie woń zbyt wielu rąk. Pewnie wielu klientów sklepu go dotykało. Nie wszyscy mieli też czyste ręce. Zapach gumy balonowej i lizaków miał go prześladować równie mocno, co wszechobecny róż.

\- Ubrania Grace nie będą rozpraszać nikogo? – zaniepokoił się Danny.

\- To tylko jeden zmysł – odparł Steve.

Co dziwniejsze, nadal słyszał w głowie bicie serca Przewodnika, ale ono zdawało się teraz w niego wrastać. Nie skupiał się, aż tak bardzo na tym dźwięku. Po prostu był go świadom, kiedy starał się dostosować swój słuch do panujących warunków. Nigdy nie mówiono mu, że Przewodnik będzie dla niego tak oczywisty jak jego własne ciało.

Zabrał klucz do pokoju, zerkając przelotnie na numerek. Misiek miał zostać potraktowany ultrafioletem, kiedy wyjdą na basen. Mieli dla Grace koło ratunkowe i pełno nadmuchiwanych zabawek.

ooo

\- Nie, nie, nie i nie – powiedział Danny, stając w progu pływalni.

Steve westchnął.

\- Kiedy mówiłeś o basenie i strefie dla rodzin, sądziłem, że mają brodzik. Grace nie pływa. Powiedziałeś, że to nie problem. W jakim uniwersum normalne jest wkładanie niepływającego dziecka do kilkumetrowego zbiornika z wodą. Tutaj nie ma ratowników. Nie ma ratowników, Steven – jęknął Przewodnik.

Dwóch Strażników uśmiechnęło się pod nosem. Miał nadzieję, że ten, który robił nie pierwszą długość basenu lekko się podtopi.

\- Jestem Strażnikiem – westchnął. – Myślisz, że czym się zajmuje? – spytał.

Danny otworzył usta, a potem spojrzał na swoją córkę, która uważnie im się przyglądała.

\- Danno? – spytała niepewnie.

\- Wszystko jest w porządku małpko – uspokoił ją Przewodnik.

\- Wszystko jest w porządku, Danno – powiedział.

Głowa Przewodnika podskoczyła do góry, kiedy mężczyzna zmierzył go wzrokiem.

\- Nawet nie próbuj – ostrzegł go Danny.

\- Jestem SEAL. Znajduje się tutaj czterech Strażników. Jest monitoring. Grace nie może być bardziej bezpieczna – oznajmił mu. – Jestem Strażnikiem. Zajmuję się chronieniem – powiedział z naciskiem.

Danny nie wydawał się przekonany.

Steve westchnął i spojrzał na małą, która uśmiechała się tylko szerzej, kiedy jej ojciec zaczynał mamrotać. Pewnie tęskniła za jego głosem. Wcześniej musiała słyszeć go non stop. Danny rzadko się zamykał chociaż na dwie minuty.

\- Co to znaczy, że wujek jest SEAL? – spytała.

\- Wujek – powtórzył Danny i zaniemówił na chwilę. Nie poprawił jej jednak. – To znaczy, że wujek jest w połowie foką.

\- Nieeee – powiedziała Grace.

A potem spojrzała na niego podejrzliwie.

\- Nie – zdecydowała. – Danno, poważnie – jęknęła.

\- Dobra. Pamiętasz jak ci mówiłem o superbohaterach? Wujek jest w jednostce, gdzie są tacy i zajmują się wyciąganiem łodzi podwodnych, gdy jednak osiądzie na mieliźnie – wyjaśnił jej Przewodnik kompletnie poważnie.

Kilka metrów od niego, Susan Marshak śmiała się jak opętana.

Grace przez chwilę przyglądała się ojcu, niczym żywy wykrywacz kłamstw.

\- Dobra – zdecydowała w końcu. – Ale jak wyciągają łodzie podwodne z mielizny? – zainteresowała się.

Sześciolatka nie powinna mieć takich zdolności językowych. Jednak to była córka Danny'ego, a jeśli on potrafił nauczyć czegoś swoje dziecko, to na pewno gadania.

\- Na plecach – odparł Przewodnik.

Steve'owi nie drgnęła nawet powieka, kiedy wepchnął go do basenu. Williams wynurzył się wściekły, prychając wodą i zaczął nerwowo machać rękami, starając się dostać do brzegu.

\- Steven, co do jasnej…!

Zaczął zakładać Grace koło ratunkowe z głową hipopotama wystającą z jednej strony. To na pewno nie był regulaminowy sprzęt, ale posiadał powietrze w środku i mógł utrzymać dziecko na wodzie.

\- Tylko nie Grace! – krzyknął Danny. – Steven, ona naprawdę nie umie pływać. Steven, kiedy tylko… - urwał, bo mała nie zanurzyła się nawet do połowy koła, kiedy usiadła miękko na wodzie.

Wydawała się z tego faktu całkiem zadowolona i już biła nogami, żeby dostać się jak najbliżej ojca. Kiedy wskoczył do wody, nie wypłynął od razu, ciesząc się całkiem innym rodzajem pustki, który go otaczał. Czuł na swojej skórze lekki prąd, który pojawiał się w każdym miejscu, w którym wymieniano systematycznie wodę. Otworzył oczy, obserwując z przyjemnością jak Przewodnik poruszał się pod powierzchnią. Nie miał długich nóg, ale pracowały nieprzerwanie. Jego mięśnie musiały mieć w tym wprawę, chociaż nie przyznawał się do tego, że potrafił pływać. Steve dostrzegł już wcześniej jego kompaktową budowę, która zapewne nie pomagała mu w utrzymywaniu się na wodzie.

Wypłynął nieopodal, biorąc głębszy wdech.

Danny spoglądał na niego niepewnie.

\- Nic ci nie jest? – spytał Przewodnik. – Nie było cię – dodał ostrożnie.

\- SEAL – powiedział krótko.

Danny skrzywił się.

\- Popisujesz się – prychnął Przewodnik. – W krajach rozwiniętych, takich jak Stany Zjednoczone nie wkładamy cudzych dzieci do wody bez pozwolenia ich rodziców - poinformował go. – Nawet jeśli sądzisz, że owo dziecko jest bezpieczne i nie dostanie ataku paniki. I nawet jeśli okazuje się, że przypadkiem masz rację. Rodzice owych dzieci mogą bowiem dostać zawału, zanim zorientują się, że owo dziecko jest w jednym kawałku niepożarte przez rekiny – powiedział na jednym wdechu Danny.

Zapewne z łatwością utrzymałby się pod powierzchnią tak długo jak on.

\- Ma rację – rzuciła Susan, podchodząc do nich nareszcie.

\- Dziękuję – ucieszył się Danny. – Jesteś objawieniem. Nareszcie ktoś dostrzega mój punkt widzenia i nie jest maniakiem.

\- Wezmę to pod uwagę następnym razem – obiecał solennie.

Susan roześmiała się. Jej brzuch jeszcze się nie zaokrąglił, ale mógł usłyszeć drugie serce, które pracowało ciężko. Sam objął ją, pewnie widząc jak nasłuchiwał.

\- To jest Danny i Grace – przedstawił ich. – Danny, to Susan Marshak i Sam, jej mąż.

Williams przez chwilę chyba zastanawiał się, co zrobić. Różnica poziomów nie sprzyjała długiej rozmowie, ale woda działała na niego tak cudownie.

Danny w końcu zamachał odrobinę skrępowany.

\- Więc znacie tego maniaka – podjął jego Przewodnik, nie kryjąc nawet ciekawości, a potem spojrzał na Sama. – Ten wygląd przychodzi z tym genem? – spytał.

\- Nie. Ze szkoleniem – odpowiedział, nie mogąc się powstrzymać. – Susan jest Strażnikiem. Jej mąż jest SEALem. Pracują na lotniskowcu, który pewnie wczoraj zawinął do portu.

Danny zmarszczył brwi.

\- Hej, to dlaczego ona mówi jak normalny człowiek, a ty nie? – zainteresował się Williams.

\- Może gdybyś dopuszczał mnie do słowa – zawiesił sugestywnie głos.

Przewodnik przewrócił oczami.

\- Wracasz? – spytała Susan.

\- Bardzo powoli – przyznał. – Wczoraj nas przerzucili do Stanów. Nie miałem czasu na aklimatyzację.

\- Nie widziałam Cath, jeśli chciałaby, Sam mógłby… -zaczęła, ale potrząsnął przecząco głową, czując nagle dziwną radość.

\- To się już nie uda – powiedział i zerknął w stronę Danny'ego.

\- Och – wyrwało się Susan. – Och, gratuluję! – dodała.

\- Huh? – rzucił jego Przewodnik.

\- Nie huh, tylko twoja córka odpływa – powiedział, ponieważ zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że Grace od kilku dobrych minut kopała wodę.

Jej cel był jasny. Chciała się dostać na drugi brzeg basenu i była o wiele odważniejsza od ojca. Miała przy tym również ubaw.

Danny odwrócił się, a potem z zaskakującą szybkością, zaczął płynąć w jej kierunku. Steve również, wyprzedzając go bez trudu, ponieważ był jednak trochę dupkiem.


	5. Chapter 5

Danny patrzył na niego podejrzliwie, kiedy w końcu wyszli z wody. Przewodnik przyglądał się wszystkim dość wnikliwie. Może traktując ich faktycznie jak kosmitów, ale Steve nie widział różnic. Jeśli robili coś nie tak, Danny zapewne poinformowałby go o tym, dodając do tego swój komentarz. Tymczasem tylko spoglądał na niego i Steve niemal widział na własne oczy jak trybiki w jego głowie pracują.

Na basenie znajdowało się trzech Strażników prócz niego. Więź Susan i Sama miała kilka lat. Poznał ją zanim znalazła Przewodnika na stałe. Widział wyraźną różnicę, to jak zmieniała się z biegiem czasu.

Strażnik, który po prostu pływał przez cały ten czas, skupiając się wyłącznie na wodzie miał Tymczasowego Przewodnika. Gdziekolwiek znajdował się ten człowiek, zapewne miał pokazać się już niebawem. Cath też czasami zostawiała go podczas treningów. Skupiał się wtedy tak bardzo na wykonywaniu zadania, że i tak nie byłoby z niej pożytku.

Trzeci Strażnik musiał niedawno odnaleźć swojego Przewodnika. Więź nie była jeszcze na tyle mocna, aby przebywali z dala od siebie. Zamiast więc tego siedzieli w jakuzzi tak blisko siebie, że niemal nie było przestrzeni, która by ich oddzielała. Steve zawsze bał się tych wanien. Zbyt wiele doznań. Szum wody, lekki zapach wilgoci w powietrzu, tworzące się bąbelki, które hipnotyzowały i najgorsze – ciągły ruch, który powodował, że na jego skórze powstawała gęsia skórka.

Ostatnim razem zdążył włożyć tam jedynie nogę do kolana, zanim odpłynął. W zasadzie tak poznali się z Cath.

Grace ledwo trzymała się na nogach ze zmęczenia. Mogli gonić się w wodzie trochę zbyt długo. Mała oddała im swoje zabawki, upewniając się, że nie zapomniała o niczym. Miał nadzieję, że miś oraz ich ubrania już czekały w pokoju.

\- Czas cię położyć spać, księżniczko – rzucił Przewodnik.

\- Danno – powiedziała i ziewnęła, zakrywając niemal od razu usta z przerażeniem, jakby nie wiedziała jak to się mogło stać.

A potem ziewnęła jeszcze raz.

Odwrócił się, żeby podać im ręczniki i poczuł to dobrze znane mrowienie wzdłuż kręgosłupa. Spędzili tak dużo czasu w wodzie, że jego Przewodnik nie miał okazji mu się przyjrzeć. Tatuaże wydawały się szczególnie przyciągać jego uwagę, więc Steve dał mu kilka sekund więcej, nie odwracając się od razu.

\- Dzięki – rzucił Danny, kiedy dostał ręcznik do rąk.

ooo

Przewodnik wszedł z powrotem do pokoju i od razu ruszył w kierunku szafy. Otworzył drewniane drzwi i zamarł.

\- Steven – westchnął Danny. – Powiedz mi, że tutaj są dwa pokoje – poprosił.

\- To jest szafa – powiedział tylko, ponieważ stwierdzanie oczywistości wydawało się irytować Przewodnika.

A wtedy ten zaczynał gadać.

Zapadła między nimi jakaś podejrzana cisza, która przypominała mu bezruch przed sztormem.

\- Grace – zaczął Danny.

\- Będzie spać na łóżku z tobą – poinformował go spokojnie.

Miał plan. Nie zmieściłby się na kanapie, ale dywan był miękki. Koc i poduszka i tak przebijały warunki, w których sypiał normalnie.

Mała przeciągnęła się, starając się walczyć z sennością, ale przegrywała. Głowa Danny'ego wykonywała gwałtowne ruchy, kiedy mężczyzna znowu oglądał pokój. Nie dostrzegł jednak najwyraźniej żadnego wyjścia z sytuacji.

\- Stwierdziłem, że nie będziesz chciał zostawić jej samej w innym pokoju w obcym miejscu. Pomieszczenia są wygłuszone. Nie usłyszałbym jej, gdyby płakała w nocy – przyznał Steve. – A twoje serce…

\- Tak, tak – wszedł mu w słowo Danny, lekko zirytowany. – Ta, jeden pokój – westchnął, a potem popchnął córkę w stronę łazienki, zabierając jej piżamkę.

Kiedy wyszedł stamtąd kilka minut później, mała miała półzamknięte oczy. Nie czekali długo zanim zasnęła i Przewodnik głaskał ją po wilgotnych włosach, leżąc na boku.

Steve podchwycił jego wzrok. Danny spoglądał na niego w ciszy, która nie była normalna. W końcu Przewodnik ostrożnie wstał i skinął w jego stronę palcem, pokazując mu drzwi wyjściowe. Steve'owi nie pozostało nic innego tylko podążyć.

\- Co jest grane? – spytał Williams, zaplatając dłonie na piersi. – Jestem detektywem. W internecie nie ma na wasz temat zbyt wiele, ale potrafię czytać poszlaki. Utrzymuję się z logicznego myślenia i dedukcji. Najpierw zachowujesz się w połowie jak zwierzę, a dzisiaj normalnie jesteś Pan Elokwentny – warknął.

\- Aklimatyzuję się – przyznał ostrożnie.

Spodziewał się, że Danny mu przerwie, ale to nie był jego szczęśliwy dzień. Przewodnik czekał na wyjaśnienia.

\- Zrzucili nas z Cath w środku dżungli. Wtedy są inne priorytety. Wokół są same dźwięki, zapachy i tego jest tak wiele do przetworzenia, zrozumienia i odpowiedniej reakcji, że uczymy się wyłączać na pewien czas. Minimum – wyjaśnił. – Wyobraź sobie, że twoje przeżycie zależy od tego czy odróżnisz dźwięk pękającej gałązki. Pod twoją stopą, twojego oddziału, zwierząt oraz wroga. To są ułamki sekund. Zmieniają się priorytety – powtórzył.

Danny skinął powoli głową, jakby przyjmował to do wiadomości. Ten sam gest powtórzyła tak niedawno Grace, kiedy ojciec wciskał jej historyjkę o łodziach podwodnych.

\- Normalnie dużo medytujemy w takich ośrodkach jak ten. Odcięci od niepotrzebnych dźwięków, zapachów, krzykliwych barw i szybko poruszających się przedmiotów – ciągnął dalej, kiedy Przewodnik nie powiedział ani słowa. – Nie mieliśmy tego czasu. Twój posterunek nie jest przystosowany do moich potrzeb. Mój instynkt nie mógł zatem tak po prostu się wycofać, szczególnie kiedy wokół czułem proch i niechęć. A potem wpadliśmy na tego dzieciaka.

\- Któremu prawie uciąłeś rękę maczetą – syknął Danny.

Nie bardzo miał jak przemówić w swojej obronie, więc uśmiechnął się jedynie.

\- I twój Przewodnik, ta Cath, stwierdziła, że to jest całkiem bezpieczne zostawiać mnie z maniakiem? – spytał z niedowierzaniem Danny.

Steve westchnął.

\- Najgorsze co mogło się stać, to gdybyś mnie zostawił samego i odjechał gdzieś daleko – przyznał ostrożnie.

Danny nawet nie mrugnął nie spuszczając z niego oka.

\- Bo wsłuchujesz się w moje serce – stwierdził Przewodnik i najwyraźniej to było zaproszenie do szerszej rozmowy na ten temat.

Steve nie miał za bardzo ochoty jednak jej prowadzić.

\- Co się dzieje? – spytał Danny, kiedy cisza przedłużała się.

\- Skoro pytasz to wiesz – rzucił.

Oczy Danny'ego zmrużyły się niebezpiecznie.

\- Oświeć mnie – poprosił mężczyzna.

Steve kiedyś włożył nogę do jakuzzi i był nieprzytomny przez trzy dni. I sądził, że nigdy więcej nie będzie bał się tak bardzo. Prawie dwadzieścia minut ciszy ze strony Daniela Williamsa wydawało się łamać go o wiele szybciej niż uwięzienie w zawalonym budynku z Cath po drugiej stronie.

\- Danny – zaczął, stwierdzając, że używanie określenia, które stosowała Grace nie zagra na jego korzyść.

\- Chcę wiedzieć co się dzieje, bo dochodzę do całkiem szalonych konkluzji. Byłem w stanie pojąć, że jesteś maniakiem i neandertalczykiem. I jeśli faktycznie wyłączasz połowę swoich funkcji myślowych, żeby twój instynkt wyszedł na pierwszy plan to nawet miałem rację, nazywając cię w ten sposób – ciągnął jego Przewodnik. – Byłem wstanie nawet pojąć, że jako wojskowy zapewne masz potrzebę posiadania misji. Więc twierdzenie, że zabijesz każdego kto się zbliży do mnie i rozpoznasz go jako zagrożenie, było logiczne. Czego nie rozumiem, to dlaczego nie ma tutaj twojego Przewodnika. I dlaczego jestem do ciebie dowiązany, jakbym był twoim pieprzonym płucosercem – dodał.

\- Danny – próbował jeszcze raz.

\- Nie, Danny. Kiedy chciałeś mi powiedzieć? – spytał zirytowany mężczyzna.

\- Kiedy się zaaklimatyzuję. Chciałeś rozmawiać ze mną wczoraj? – zainteresował się.

Przewodnik nie odpowiedział i spojrzał na niego z wyrzutem. Może to nie było do końca całkiem czyste zagranie z jego strony.

\- Czego chcę, to żebyś zadzwonił do tej swojej Cath, żeby cię zabrała – podjął Danny. – To był z waszej strony idiotyzm. Nie miałem pojęcia, że jeśli na ciebie chuchnę ze złej strony to umrzesz. Wiesz jakie to było nieodpowiedzialne?

\- Jestem naprawdę dobry, nie potrzebuję, żeby ktoś cały czas mi pomagał. Tylko twoje serce pomaga. Dopóki będzie bić, nie musisz nic robić – wyjaśnił pospiesznie. – Poza tym twój Kapitan…

\- Wyjaśnię mojemu szefowi, że im dłużej przebywasz w moim towarzystwie tym bardziej się przyzwyczajasz. I będzie tylko gorzej, kiedy wrócisz…

\- Poczekaj – powiedział pospiesznie Steve. – To nie tak. Cath nie może… - zaczął i wziął głębszy wdech. – Cath nie jest już moim Przewodnikiem. Tylko tymczasowo mi pomagała. I ty nie jesteś tymczasowy…

\- Nie jestem Przewodnikiem – wtrącił Danny pospiesznie.

\- Jesteś – odparł Steve. – Jesteś. Niewyszkolonym, głośnym, nie mającym pojęcia o niczym Przewodnikiem. Nie wiem dlaczego tego nie wykryto wcześniej…

\- Moi rodzice nie zgodzili się na badanie. Nie chcieli, żeby wasza Organizacja kierowała moim życiem – przyznał Danny. – I musisz się mylić, Steven. Nie wiem co podpowiadają twoje dzikie instynkty, ale…

\- Wrzeszczysz cały czas – wszedł mu w słowo. – To jedyna twoja obrona przed emocjami, które się w tobie kłębią. Cath mówiła, że wykryto u niej gen, kiedy jej babcia zmarła. Jako czterolatka nie radziła sobie z takimi emocjami. Miała wszystkie objawy depresji, bo nie dawała sobie rady i dzieci nie przeżywają tak żałoby. Psycholog dziecięcy zorientował się, że coś jest nie tak. Organizacja przeprowadziła badania i upewnili się, żeby trafiła wraz z rodziną w zdrowe, dobre dla niej środowisko. Gdyby nie to, nie dałaby sobie rady. Uczyli ją jak się chronić przed emocjami. Jak sobie z nimi dawać radę. Ty tego nie potrafisz, ale pozbywasz się ich. To jest twój sposób na radzenie sobie ze wszystkim. Po prostu musisz się wygadać – wyjaśnił mu.

\- Czyli niby mam trafić w zdrowe dla siebie środowisko? – prychnął Danny.

\- Nie, kontrolujesz się – odparł Steve. – Uczenie cię czegoś nowego nie miałoby sensu. Wiem jak trudno było mnie. Nie wiem jakie przechodzą szkolenia Przewodnicy, ale ciężej chyba idzie z tłumieniem emocji niż z tłumieniem zmysłów.

\- Nie jestem Przewodnikiem – powtórzył Danny uparcie.

\- Jesteś – odparł Steve. – Ja cię znalazłem. Ja cię wykryłem. Strażnik zawsze wie – wyjaśnił mu.

Danny spojrzał na niego wściekły.

\- To ma być niby wyjaśnienie? I co? Doniesiesz na mnie? Jestem bardzo zadowolony z mojego życia. Nie potrzebuję, żeby ktokolwiek nim kierował…

\- Cath zawiadomiła Organizację. Twoje nazwisko jest na liście, ale nie mogą cię do niczego zmusić. Nie zrobią tego. Gdyby tak zrobili, byłbyś nieszczęśliwy. Negatywne emocje ci szkodzą. Ich zadaniem nie jest szkodzić. Zresztą nie pozwoliłbym im – poinformował go poważnie. – Nie mogą ci nic zrobić. Nic – podkreślił.

Danny wyglądał na spokojniejszego.

\- W zasadzie nikt po mnie nie przyjechał, nikogo do mnie nie przysłali – stwierdził mężczyzna, chyba uznając, że to potwierdza jego słowa.

Danny wziął kolejny głęboki wdech.

\- Słuchaj, naprawdę cieszę się, że czujesz się dobrze – podjął Przewodnik. – Jak długo będziesz musiał się jeszcze wsłuchiwać w moje serce? – spytał rzeczowo.

Steve przygryzł wnętrze policzka.

\- Jesteś moim Przewodnikiem – powiedział wprost. – Moim. Nie możesz być Przewodnikiem nikogo innego. Wywołujesz we mnie konflikt – dodał, kiedy nagle zaczęła boleć go głowa.

To popołudnie było miłe. Grace pomagała swoją obecnością. Danny narzekał, więc miał się w co wsłuchać. Rozmowy zawsze pomagały, szczególnie te, których nie musiał prowadzić. A jego Przewodnik świetnie dawał sobie radę z prowadzeniem długich monologów.

\- Ja wywołuje u ciebie konflikt? – sarknął Danny.

\- Boisz się, że cię do czegoś zmuszą, ale oni nie mogą tego zrobić. Możesz odejść w każdej chwili. I nie chcesz tutaj być, więc odejdziesz. Powinienem ci pozwolić, bo zmuszanie cię… - urwał i potrząsnął głową. – Jeśli odejdziesz, jeśli odejdziesz… - powtórzył słabo.

Danny spojrzał na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami.

\- To będzie tak na stałe? – spytał przerażony mężczyzna.

Nie było łatwej odpowiedzi na to pytanie, więc je zmilczał.

\- Nie możesz zrzucać czegoś takiego na mnie – jęknął Danny.

\- Nie chciałem – przyznał. – Myślisz, że miałem jakiś wybór? – spytał wprost.

\- Czyli to moja wina? – zaczął Danny. – Mówiłeś, że ci się narzucałem, ale ja naprawdę nie…

\- To nie jest niczyja wina. Powinienem był cię wcześniej rozpoznać. Wtedy nie zareagowałbym tak agresywnie. Zorientowałem się, kiedy zacząłem gubić twoje serce – wyjaśnił. – W chwili, w której się spotkaliśmy było po sprawie. Nie mogłem wyjść bez ciebie. A ty nie wyszedłbyś ze mną, więc Cath musiała mnie zostawić i zgłosić, że nie może mnie już więcej prowadzić.

Danny spojrzał na niego z jakąś taką dziwną desperacją, której źródła nie rozumiał. To on był na straconej pozycji. Sądził, że będą mieli chociaż jeden dzień więcej. Wyjaśnienie tego nie było łatwe, ale przecież nie szło im tak fatalnie. Danny zaczynał się nawet z nim oswajać. A Steve był o wiele lepszym kompanem, kiedy mógł się rozluźnić i zapomnieć na chwilę o wszystkim co go otaczało. Z sercem Danny'ego bijącym tak cudownie, miał na to jeszcze większe szanse.

\- Nie wiem co mam zrobić – przyznał Przewodnik.

\- Zostaniesz chociaż do jutra? – spytał z nadzieją.

Danny spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem.

\- Chociaż do jutra? – wyrwało się Przewodnikowi. – Czy ty upadłeś na głowę? A co zrobisz po jutrze? Albo po pojutrze? A wiem, będziesz pieprzonym warzywem – warknął, jakby to była wina Steve'a. – Mówisz mi, że jeśli się gdzieś ruszę bez siebie to umrzesz. Jak mam to rozumieć? – spytał. – I pytasz czy dam ci dzień życia? Do jasnej cholery – sarknął wściekły. – Ja tego nawet nie mogę… Nie chcę tutaj być. Nie jestem Przewodnikiem – powtórzył uparcie. – Ale cię nie zostawię. Jak miałbym cię zostawić? – spytał.

Dyszał tak ciężko, że Steve zaczął się zastanawiać w zasadzie jak ukierunkowane są jego emocje. Ewidentnie wyczuwał nienawiść, ale przecież wtedy Danny odszedłby. Nic go tutaj nie trzymało. Steve miał nadzieję, że nawiążą jakiś kontakt, kiedy do siebie dojdzie, ale mieli cholernie mało czasu. A jego Przewodnik był o wiele za dobrym detektywem.

\- Za kogo ty mnie bierzesz? – spytał Danny. – Sądziłeś, że cię zostawię? To już faktycznie lepiej, żebym cię zastrzelił. Nie widziałem cię ostatnio, ale czytałem artykuły, Steven. Jak ty zamierzasz funkcjonować, kiedy nie wiem nawet jak mam ci pomóc? Nie mam pojęcia co się dzieje w twojej głowie przez większość czasu! – warknął. – I nie powiedziałeś mi, bo myślałeś, że co zrobię? Dam ci po prostu wejść w jakiś katatoniczny stan, z którego nie wyjdziesz? Jakie hieny i szakale nauczyły cię takich zachowań? Wychował cię neandertalczyk? Matka upuściła cię na głowę? – pytał.

Steve jedynie zamrugał, nie do końca wiedząc, co zrobić z tym wybuchem.

\- Jesteś wściekły – stwierdził tylko.

\- Oczywiście, że jestem wściekły. Świetna dedukcja, Sherlocku. Jak na to wpadłeś? Powiedziało ci to moje przyspieszone tętno czy wypieki na policzkach? – spytał Danny.

\- Ale nie jesteś wściekły na mnie – dodał tylko ostrożnie.

\- A zrobiłeś to specjalnie? – spytał Danny.

\- Nie - przyznał. – To biologiczny proces – dorzucił.

Danny zrobił dwa głębokie wdechy.

\- Chryste, potrzebuje snu – jęknął jego Przewodnik. – Niech twoi ludzie skontaktują się z moimi ludźmi – dodał.

\- Moi ludzie? – spytał niepewnie.

Danny raczej nie byłby zadowolony, gdyby jego dowódca zadzwonił do Kapitana. Nie wiedział również po jaką cholerę.

\- Chcę pogadać z tą Cath – oznajmił mu Przewodnik. – Wiesz chyba jak się z nią skontaktować?

\- Jeśli będzie w zasięgu. Jeśli będzie na misji, oddzwoni – obiecał Steve.

Danny zrobił dwa nerwowe okrążenia po korytarzu i zaczął przeczesywać palcami włosy. Steve obserwował go ukradkiem.

\- Dobra. Grace obudzi się za jakąś godzinę. Zawsze jak się zmęczy, ma ochotę na drzemkę, ale potem jest nie do zniesienia – przyznał Danny. – Będziemy musieli ją znowu zmęczyć, jeśli chcemy pospać tej nocy.

\- We wschodnim skrzydle jest biblioteka i plac zabaw dla dzieci – rzucił krótko.

Danny spojrzał na niego z ukosa.

\- Masz anewryzm na twarzy. Dlaczego masz anewryzm na twarzy? – spytał jego Przewodnik. – Ostatni raz, kiedy miałeś ten anewryzm, wyciągnąłeś maczetę z kieszeni. Moment. Powiedz mi, że nie masz więcej granatów.

\- Nie mam – prychnął Steve. – Wszystkie zabrałeś – przyznał i nie ukrywał, że to mu nie leżało.

\- I dobrze – odparł lekko mściwie Danny. – Żadnych granatów w samochodzie.

ooo

Steve próbował się odprężyć, ale to nie było takie łatwe, kiedy Danny nerwowo krążył po pokoju. Starał się robić to cicho, żeby nie obudzić córki, ale Steve słyszał go całkiem wyraźnie. Cath nie odebrała i nie był nawet zbytnio zaskoczony. Jej nowy Strażnik musiał być jednym z tych bardziej aktywnych. Była zbyt dobra, żeby zostać w obwodzie.

\- Nie zmieścisz się na kanapie – zawyrokował Danny, zaskakując go trochę. – Ta kobieta w recepcji będzie miała dodatkowe koce? – spytał i nie czekał nawet na jego odpowiedź. – Muszę się przejść – dodał.

Steve obserwował go uważnie z pewnym niepokojem.

Przewodnik jednak zatrzymał się w drzwiach, jakby wyczuwał jego emocje teraz z większą świadomością.

\- Zostawię otwarte. Idę tylko do tej kobiety. Nie wywołałbym u ciebie epizodu – westchnął Danny.

\- Nie specjalnie, ale zdarzają się przypadki. Nawet wśród wyszkolonych Przewodników – poinformował go spokojnie.

Danny zrobił dziwną minę, jakby nie znosił już samego dźwięku tego słowa.

\- Nie będzie przypadków ani wypadków. Jeśli coś się będzie działo powiedz mi, a potem powiedz mi co z tym zrobić – rzucił mężczyzna.

Steve skinął głową, ale Danny był już na korytarzu. Słyszał jak Przewodnik nerwowo stawiał kroki. Odrobinę za mocno, w nierównym tempie. Jeśli potrzebował spaceru, żeby się uspokoić, korytarz był zbyt krótki.

\- Cześć – rzucił Danny do kobiety, której prawie niezauważalny zapach do niego docierał. – Macie tutaj jakieś dodatkowe koce? – spytał.

\- Oczywiście Przewodniku Williams – odparła.

Niemal na własnej skórze czuł jak Danny się spiął.

\- Szybko działacie, co? – prychnął mężczyzna. – Wiem, że Steve, Strażnik McGarrett czy jakkolwiek go tutaj nazywacie, pokrywa wszystko, ale chcę dodać numer mojej karty. Jeśli byłaby pani ściągnąć…

\- Strażnik McGarrett niczego nie pokrywa – przerwała mu kobieta spokojnie.

\- Huh? To kto płaci za pokoje? – zdziwił się Danny.

\- Rząd – odparła.

Steve niemal słyszał uśmiech w jej słowach.

\- Okeej – rzucił niepewnie Danny. – To macie jakieś koce?

Steve wsłuchiwał się w jego niespieszny powrót. Oddech Grace był przyjemnie stabilny, chociaż płytki. Jak każdego śpiącego.

Danny wsunął się do środka, zamykając za sobą szczelnie drzwi, a potem zaczął budować na podłodze coś na kształt posłania. Steve nie mógł nie przyglądać mu się ukradkowo.

\- Wiem, że na mnie patrzysz – poinformował go Danny. – Wiem też, że kiedy sięgałeś po komórkę, mogłeś ją dostać bez ocierania się o moją rękę – dodał.

\- Pięć zmysłów – przyznał Steve, wzdychając lekko.

Pewnie łatwiej byłoby im rozmawiać, gdyby Grace nie była w jednym pokoju z nimi. Danny starał się jej nie obudzić krzykiem, ale na pewno poczułby się lepiej, gdyby faktycznie się wywrzeszczał. Tłumione emocje mu nie służyły. Już teraz cały się trząsł.

\- Wiem, że to wiele do przyjęcia – dodał.

\- Nie, nie wiesz. Będę cię miał na karku przez całe życie. Będziesz non stop za mną chodzić. I będę musiał pamiętać, żeby nie oddalać się zanadto. Wyślą mnie na pieprzoną wojnę? – spytał nagle spanikowany Przewodnik.

\- Nie. Nie masz szkolenia – odparł Steve spokojnie. – Żadnych akcji. Żadnych – podkreślił.

\- To dobrze – rzucił Danny. – Mam córkę – poinformował go.

\- Widzę – odparł.

Nie sądził, że teraz był czas na to, żeby wyjaśniać mu, że Steve niekoniecznie zawsze będzie musiał być przy nim. Strażnicy i Przewodnicy nie działali w ten sposób. To było coś o wiele bardziej skomplikowanego, ale jeśli Danny jeszcze się do tego nie dokopał w internecie, Steve nie chciał dodawać więcej niż już leżało na ich talerzu. Nie wiedział jak wiele Organizacji udało się utajnić, ale miał nadzieję, że jak najwięcej.

\- Będziesz miał mój poziom dostępu – poinformował go.

\- Poważnie? – spytał Danny. – Od tak?

\- Jesteśmy związani – powiedział Steve, obserwując go uważnie.

Przewodnik jednak nawet nie drgnął.

\- Jestem SEAL. Nieważne czy w czynnej służbie. Wiem sporo i będziesz tego częścią, więc muszą cię wtajemniczyć. Trudno będzie cokolwiek ukryć – przyznał.

Danny skinął jedynie głową.


	6. Chapter 6

Obudził się rano, czując się trochę dziwnie. Ktoś ruszał się w pomieszczeniu. Podniósł głowę i zamarł, ponieważ Grace właśnie zsuwała się z łóżka. Danny musiał spać głębokim snem, bo nawet nie drgnął.

Ona natomiast zamarła, gdy tylko go zauważyła.

\- Chcesz do łazienki? – spytał niepewnie.

Przyłożyła palec do ust.

\- Danno – ostrzegła go.

\- Tak, nie lubi kiedy się go budzi – zgodził się Steve.

Dlatego wyłączył swój alarm. I tak wstawał wcześniej. Ustawiał budzik tylko na wszelki wypadek, gdyby odleciał w połowie snu. Cath była nie wiadomo gdzie, a Danny nie wiedziałby zapewne co robić. Prawdę powiedziawszy pewnie wystarczyłoby mu, gdyby Przewodnik nim potrząsnął. Nie dotknęli się nigdy tak naprawdę.

Grace przysiadła przy nim podwijając pod siebie nogi. Jak większość dzieci, którym powiedziano, że jest superbohaterem, była ciekawa.

Nie miał pojęcia co teraz. Nie znał się na dzieciach. Te które wyciągali z matkami z różnych sytuacji kryzysowych przeważnie płakały. Miały z sobą też opiekunów, więc on i Cath mogli skupić się na zadaniu. Grace wydawała się jednak całkiem spokojna. Jej miś leżał nieopodal, bo Danny odmawiał spania z nim w jednym łóżku.

\- Chcesz coś pomalować? – zaproponował.

Kupili trochę rzeczy jeszcze w sklepie. Nie miały aż tak ostrych zapachów. Wybrał jak najbardziej naturalne mazaki i kredy.

Grace uśmiechnęła się radośnie i dopiero wtedy zdał sobie sprawę, że nie mieli kartek.

ooo

Kiedy Danny obudził się, Grace siedziała na nim w najlepsze rysując po jego skórze. Wrażenie było dziwne. Nie czuł nigdy czegoś takiego wcześniej. Kreda sunęła między jego łopatkami, wzdłuż kręgosłupa i jego nerwy odbierały szorstkość materiału oraz fakt, że część z niego pozostawało na jego skórze. Nie było to jednak na tyle dezorientujące, żeby bicie serca Przewodnika nie pomagało.

Danny otworzył oczy i chociaż Steve nie widział go z pułapu podłogi, wiedział dokładnie w którym momencie mężczyzna zdał sobie sprawę, że obok niego nie było córki. Przewodnik zerwał się z łóżka, ściągając na ziemię całą kołdrę. Nie był tak mocno podniecony jak poprzedniego dnia i koszulka w zasadzie zasłaniała przód jego bokserek, ale Steve teraz znał ten zapach i nie pomyliłby go z żadnym innym.

\- Uhm – wyrwało się Danny'emu. – Grace? Steve co do… - zaczął i urwał.

Steve uniósł głowę, starając się nie wykonywać gwałtownych ruchów. Grace siedziała na jego pośladkach i mogła zsunąć się na dywan. Poza tym chyba właśnie kończyła uzupełnianie kolorami kształtów, które poprowadziła wcześniej.

\- Dobrze się czujesz? – upewnił się Przewodnik.

\- Danno – prychnęła Grace. – Wujek śpi – dodała.

Może nawet przyłożyła palec do ust tak jak wcześniej pokazywała jemu, że ma siedzieć cicho.

\- Jasne – mruknął Danny. – Jesteś pewien, że…

\- Nie mamy kartek. Powinniśmy kupić jakiś brulion – odparł. – To tylko jeden zmysł – dodał.

\- Jeden zmysł, jasne – powtórzył Danny i zaczął przecierać twarz.

\- Nie jesteś zbyt elokwentny przed pierwszą kawą – stwierdził Steve.

Przewodnik spojrzał na niego marszcząc brwi.

\- Tak, to definitywnie był sarkazm – zdecydował mężczyzna. – Nie podoba mi się. I jeśli odpłyniesz, bo moja córka pomalowała twoje plecy, to twoja wina. Nie dostaniesz od tego wysypki?

\- To mineralna kreda. Nietoksyczna – odparł krótko.

\- Skóra fok jest delikatna – rzucił Danny.

\- Wujek był już wcześniej pomalowany – usprawiedliwiła się Grace, wciskając palec w jego tatuaż.

\- Jasne – powtórzył Danny po raz kolejny.

ooo

Danny wydał z siebie kolejny niezidentyfikowany dźwięk, kiedy dostał swoją kawę. Grace grzebała w płatkach, ale z kolacją miała podobny problem. Danny narzekał, że nie jadła dostatecznie wiele. Steve nie widział u niej wad rozwojowych. Mogła po prostu nie być głodna albo tracić apetyt tymczasowo z powodu skomplikowanej sytuacji rodzinnej. Tak czy siak wcześnie wstała i potrzebowała energii.

\- Idziemy do zoo? – spytał ciekawie.

\- Myślisz, że to dobry pomysł? Znaczy tam jest sporo zwierząt z dżungli, Steven. Nie zapominajmy o rodzinach z dziećmi, hałasie… - zaczął wymieniać Danny, spoglądając na niego z powątpiewaniem.

\- No tak – przyznał. – Dlatego do zoo chodzi się zawsze po śniadaniu. Kto nie zjada śniadania, ten nie idzie do zoo, prawda Danno? – spytał niewinnie.

Przewodnik spojrzał na niego jak na idiotę, a potem na Grace, która przestała mieszać łyżką w talerzu. Jej płatki zniknęły w ciągu kilku minut i podejrzewałby magię, gdyby nie to, że słyszał jak jadła.

Danny uśmiechnął się do niego lekko, jakby naprawdę doceniał, że nie musiał walczyć z małą przynajmniej przy tym posiłku. Wczorajsza kolacja była tragiczna. Grace była śpiąca i zmęczona. I marudna jak diabli. Steve nie wiedział jakim cudem Danny dawał sobie z nią radę przez cały czas. Nie spodziewał się też, że tak uroczy dzieciak będzie tylko fascynujący podczas wspólnych zabaw. Najchętniej wróciłby z nią do wody i tam już został.

Słyszał jak drzwi kafeterii otworzyły się. Nie odwrócił się nawet, rozpoznając Sama i Susan. Danny obserwował ich z pewną dozą ciekawości, o wiele bardziej zainteresowany niż dzień wcześniej.

\- Chcesz ich zaprosić do stolika? – spytał.

\- Nie chcą, no wiesz. Zjeść we dwoje czy coś? Nie jest łatwiej, gdy nie ma ludzi… - zaczął niepewnie Danny.

\- Jesteście częścią tego miejsca. Nie ma obcych zapachów na waszych ubraniach. Nie wychodziliśmy od wczoraj. Jesteśmy po prostu elementem środowiska. Gdybyśmy przeszkadzali Susan, nie miałoby znaczenia czy siedzielibyśmy razem z nią czy przy innym stoliku – wyjaśnił cierpliwie.

\- Och, no tak. Odległość nie gra roli – uświadomił sobie Danny, drapiąc się po swojej szczęce.

Nadal narzekał na brak piany, ale nie golenie się doprowadziło go w końcu do szału. Steve słyszał ciche przekleństwa dobiegające z łazienki, kiedy jego Przewodnik próbował pozbyć się zarostu. Nawet się bardzo nie pokaleczył.

\- Ale wiesz, czy oni chcą z nami usiąść? – spytał Danny. – Podejdziesz i zapytasz?

Susan odwróciła się z kawą w dłoniach i uśmiechnęła do nich.

Jego Przewodnik niemal natychmiast zaczerwienił się wściekle.

\- Dobra, jasne, zapomnij – prychnął Danny.

Grace spojrzała na ojca zaniepokojona.

\- Danno, chcesz jeszcze kawy? – spytała podejrzliwie.

Faktycznie jego Przewodnik był o wiele mniej rozmowny niż dzień wcześniej. Cały czas przyglądał mu się, zastanawiając nad czymś. I Steve nie potrzebował supermocy, żeby wiedzieć nad czym. Danny zaczynał tłumić emocje, może przez to, że nie chciał wrzeszczeć na Grace, ale to nie była odpowiednia metoda. Widział jak Cath czuła się, kiedy nie udawało się jej z czymś poradzić. Oglądanie w tym stanie Danny'ego wydawało mu się nagle tysiąc razy gorsze.

\- To co? Przysiądziecie się? – spytał jego Przewodnik.

Niezbyt głośno, ale Susan usłyszała go i tak. I przekazała to Samowi, który wydawał się bardzo zadowolony z tego, że nareszcie będą mieli towarzystwo. Praca na lotniskowcu nie mogła być dla niego łatwa.

ooo

Pewnie powinien był się spodziewać, że Danny ruszy tuż za Samem, kiedy ten wróci do ekspresu po kolejną porcje kawy dla siebie. Grace machała nogami pod stołem, nie dotykając do podłogi.

\- Nie lubisz zoo? – spytała podejrzliwie.

\- Uwielbiam zoo – odparł. – Chociaż wolę zwierzęta na wolności. Ja i Susan widzieliśmy słonie w Afryce.

Oczy małej zrobiły się odrobinę większe.

\- Hej, nie będziesz miał nic przeciwko, jeśli pogadamy? – Usłyszał jak Danny mówi do Sama. – Jesteś Przewodnikiem, no nie? Nie wiem czy to nie jest niegrzeczne. Mogę powiedzieć, że jesteś Przewodnikiem? Tytułują tak was, nas – poprawił się pospiesznie.

Sam roześmiał się lekko.

\- Zdenerwowany? Susan mówiła, że słychać cię we wszystkich korytarzach – prychnął Marshak.

\- O mój Boże. Chyba nie narobiłem wam kłopotów no nie? – przeraził się Danny.

\- Nie. Po prostu cię słychać. Organizacja myśli, że chodzi o zapewnienie Strażnikom środowiska bez dźwięku, ale powiedz mi szczerze na czym mieliby wtedy skupić swój słuch? – spytał retorycznie Sam. - Chodzi o odpowiedni rodzaj dźwięku.

Danny milczał przez chwilę i Steve nie chciał był przyłapany na obserwowaniu go.

\- On nie wie, że go słyszysz – stwierdziła Susan.

\- Nie – przyznał.

\- Kiedy mu powiesz? –zainteresowała się.

\- Po trzeciej kawie – westchnął.

Roześmiała się i Danny spojrzał w ich kierunku niemal od razu.

\- Nie jestem… - zaczął jego Przewodnik. – Nie jestem przeszkolony. Nie zarejestrowano mnie wcześniej. Steve mówi, że to nie problem…  
\- Ale masz pietra – odgadł Sam. – Zdradzę ci największą tajemnicę wszystkich Przewodników. Zawsze będziesz miał pietra. To nie zniknie. Nie przeszedłeś szkolenia, nie uczyli cię niczego uniwersalnego, ale prawda jest taka, że każdy jest inny. Dostosowujesz się instynktownie do sytuacji, do niego. McGarrett zawsze był dość niezależny. Powie ci czego będzie potrzebował – rzucił Sam i wzruszył ramionami. – Jesteś policjantem?

\- Tak – przyznał Danny.

\- Hm, jak ci się udało radzić sobie przez tyle lat? – spytał Sam. – Prawdę powiedziawszy to ja powinienem pytać ciebie o rady. Bez szkolenia, bez świadomości tego co się z tobą dzieje… - urwał.

Danny prychnął.

\- Steve twierdzi, że to przez to robię tyle hałasu. Podobno muszę się wywrzeszczeć – prychnął jego Przewodnik ewidentnie urażony.

\- Ja je blokuję. Skupiam się głównie na Susan. Wcześniej było ciężej. Pracowałem nawet przez pewien czas ze Stevem, kiedy byliśmy w jednej jednostce, ale on… - urwał Sam. – Jest niezależny. Byli z Cath jak dynamiczny duet. Ona nie potrzebowała Strażnika, a on sądził, że nie musi mieć Przewodnika. Jeśli martwisz się tym co zrobisz kiedy będzie miał problem, zastanów się bardziej czy nie będzie ci ciężej, kiedy nie będzie cię potrzebował – odparł Sam. – Chociaż każdy jest inny. Może tak właśnie macie funkcjonować. Niestety do tego musicie dojść sami. Najlepsze w byciu tym jedynym Przewodnikiem jest jednak to, że nie musisz nic robić. Jeśli coś będzie nie tak z jego słuchem, skupi się na tobie. Jeśli coś będzie nie tak ze wzrokiem, skupi się na tobie. Tymczasowy Przewodnik czasem gada do takiego półzombie przez kilka godzin zanim Strażnik wróci. Można sobie zedrzeć gardło, ale jakoś sądzę, że całkiem przypadkowo nie miałbyś z tym problemu – zaśmiał się.

\- Jasne – prychnął Danny.

\- Ciężko jest tylko na początku, ale masz już doświadczenie w tym, że odpowiadałeś za cudze życie. Jesteś gliną. On jest twoim partnerem. Ty pilnujesz jego tyłów, a on twoich – stwierdził Sam.

\- Z tym, że według niego pilnowanie moich tyłów oznacza używanie pieprzonej maczety - jęknął Danny.

A Steve miał nadzieję, że nie wrócą już do tego tematu.

\- Priorytety – parsknął Sam. – Nie mówię, że nie są maniakami. Są maniakami. Ale naszymi maniakami. Twoje zdrowie jest jego priorytetem. Zaraz za tobą stoi w jego hierarchii Grace. A może doszedł już do wniosku, że Grace przede wszystkim, bo wolałbyś być martwy, niż stracić córkę. Na pociechę powiem ci, że tuż za Grace jest Prezydent Stanów Zjednoczonych – oznajmił mu Sam. - Byłeś kiedyś ważniejszy od Prezydenta? – prychnął.

Danny wpatrywał się w niego, jakby Sam postradał rozum. Może Marshak trochę jednak przesadzał. Steve miał ojca, matkę oraz siostrę. Nie wiedział też jak w ten obrazek wpasować Rachel, która była matką Grace.

\- Wypływamy jutro, ale dam ci mój numer. Nie krępuj się dzwonić, nawet jeśli mu odbije i będziesz chciał się po prostu wyżalić. Mają twarde puste łby – rzucił Sam.

\- Wkopię mu – prychnęła Susan.

\- Za mnie również – dodał.

ooo

Danny wydawał się jeszcze bardziej milczący, kiedy opuścili budynek Organizacji. Zostawili swoje rzeczy nie zwalniając pokoju. Grace trzymała go za opuszki palców, kiedy szli w stronę samochodu i to było dziwne uczucie. Cath nie dotykała go aż tak często i ton, w którym Sam go opisywał, nie odpowiadał mu. Nie uważał się za lepszego. Rollins po prostu miała sporo innych talentów. Była świetnym Przewodnikiem, ale przed nią otwierał się świat, w którym nie powinna niańczyć dwadzieścia cztery godziny na dobę jakiegoś panikarza i lenia, który nad sobą nie pracował.

Danny spojrzał na niego i to milczenie doprowadzało go do szaleństwa. Sądził, że Przewodnik powie cokolwiek, kiedy znajdą się w zoo, ale ta cisza trwała. Grace ciągała ich od jednej klatki do drugiej. Nie spodziewał się, że mała może dostać jeszcze większego bzika niż w wodzie. I może nie powinni byli jej karmić, aż tak bardzo rano. Danny wydawał się ukontentowany tym, że cały czas się uśmiechała, pewnie nie wiedząc, że odbiera te emocje na kilku różnych płaszczyznach. Steve nie umiał ich pooddzielać od siebie, ale miał wrażenie, że część już rozgryzał. Danny był nie tylko jego Przewodnikiem, ale również ojcem, policjantem i po prostu przyzwoitym facetem. To było sporo emocji do przetrawienia.

\- Wszystko dobrze? – spytał, nie mogąc się powstrzymać.

\- Myślę o naszej wczorajszej rozmowie – przyznał Przewodnik.

\- Wiem – odparł. – Wszystko dobrze? – powtórzył.

Kącik ust Danny'ego drgnął, ale na jego ustach nie pojawił się uśmiech.

\- Nie – przyznał jego Przewodnik. – To jest dużo. To jest jak Mont Everest problemów. Jak Rów Mariański kłopotów – westchnął. – Muszę jakoś to rozgryźć. Znaczy to jest mój problem – dodał. – Także nie ma konfliktu. Zostaję. Działamy normalnie. Ty słuchasz sobie mojego serca, a ja myślę. Muszę po prostu się czegoś złapać i po prostu mieć chwilę spokoju. Mam pewien problem z dostosowaniem się, kiedy coś spada na mnie i…

\- Niszczy ci życie – dokończył za niego Steve.

\- Nie, nie to chciałem powiedzieć – prychnął Danny. – Rachel zniszczyła mi życie. A rozwód nie jest nawet w połowie tak wielki jak to. Jesteś przyzwyczajony do takich sytuacji. Znaczy żyłeś z tym całe życie. Powiedzieli ci, że tak jest. Ja żyłem w przekonaniu, że więź małżeńska jest wieczna. A potem się okazało, że połowa mojego życia to kłamstwo. A zaraz potem się okazało, że całe życie to kłamstwo i nie wiem nawet kim jestem – przyznał lekko spanikowany.

\- Musisz się gdzieś wykrzyczeć – zdecydował Steve, a potem zdał sobie sprawę, że Grace próbuje się wepchnąć w ogromny tłum ludzi.

Złapał ją za koszulkę w ostatniej chwili, zanim zniknęła pomiędzy nogami ludzi. Dzieci miały swoje sposoby, żeby znaleźć się w pierwszym rzędzie. Jakoś wątpił, aby Danny'emu udało się tam dostać równie łatwo.

\- Misie! – jęknęła.

Steve westchnął i wyciągnął ręce w jej stronę. W chwilę potem siedziała na jego ramionach, przyglądając się niedźwiedziom polarnym z odpowiedniego pułapu.

\- Jesteś jak miękka pianka oblepiona testosteronem – prychnął Danny.

Postanowił go zignorować.

ooo

Spakowali rzeczy Grace w szczelną torbę i podał jej misia. Mała wraz z każdą godziną spędzoną w budynku Organizacji traciła humor i szybko zrozumiał, że wiedziała, że już niedługo wróci do matki. Stała niepewnie w nogach łóżka i widział jak z sobą walczyła. Może to było naturalne dla Williamsów, że chcieli odejść i zostać jednocześnie.

\- Masz gen – przypomniał sobie nagle. – Będziesz musiał pogadać z Rachel o badaniu. Jest niewielka szansa, ale…

\- I wciągnąć ją w system – przerwał mu Danny.

\- Zapoznaj się z tym, zanim zdecydujesz. Nie mówię, że musicie zrobić badanie. Musicie o tym pogadać. Ona musi wiedzieć, że jesteś Przewodnikiem – oznajmił mu Steve.

\- Rozwodzimy się i walczymy o prawa rodzicielskie – syknął jego Przewodnik tak cicho, że mała nie mogła tego wychwycić.

Patrzył mu jednak prosto w oczy, jakby oczekiwał odpowiedzi, więc Steve skinął głową.

\- Wolałbym uniknąć wszystkiego, co potem zostanie wykorzystane przeciwko mnie – dodał Danny. – Dzięki, że mnie ostrzegłeś. Czy ogólnie, że… No wiesz. Jak sobie poradziłeś z Rachel. Naprawdę to doceniam.

\- Będę na rozprawach. Powiem kiedy kłamie – obiecał mu.

\- Nie wiem czy sędzia to doceni – odparł Danny.

Steve uśmiechnął się lekko.

\- Oczywiście, że tak. Jestem ci potrzebny, bo nie znasz przepisów, które nas dotyczą. Mamy prawa oraz obowiązki. I całkiem nieprzypadkowo mam obowiązek przerywania rozpraw, kiedy usłyszę kłamstwo – powiedział z prawdziwą przyjemnością Steve.

\- Czuję, że się jednak polubimy – prychnął Danny.

ooo

Grace żegnała się z nimi bardzo długo z czego Rachel nie była zadowolona. Czuł wyraźnie obecność mężczyzny w jej domu, ale nie powiedział ani słowa. Przynajmniej zaczął podejrzewać jaki był powód zakończenia ich małżeństwa. Nie, żeby nie cieszyło go, że jego Przewodnik był wolny. Mniej był zadowolony z tego, że Danny źle znosił całą sytuację. Nikt jednak nie mówił, że emocje, które będzie odczuwał będą łatwe i proste.

Danny padł na łóżko twarzą w dół, z rozłożonymi szeroko rękami.

\- Chryste – jęknął jego Przewodnik.

\- Ma sporo energii – stwierdził Steve.

\- Tak. Wulkan. Eksplozja. Widziałem chyba całe zoo cztery razy. Nie musiałeś jej kupować nic słodkiego, Steve. Wtedy jest nie do opanowania – prychnął Danny, nie podnosząc nawet głowy.

\- Ciekawe po kim to ma – zainteresował się.

Danny podźwignął się na łokciach i spojrzał na niego spode łba.

\- Wiem, że ci się podoba ten hałas, który robię, więc nie narzekaj – prychnął Przewodnik.

\- Sam nie powinien ci był tego mówić – sarknął.

Danny spojrzał na niego zaskoczony, a potem na jego twarzy pojawił się ten błysk, który jasno mówił, że jego detektywistyczna część osobowości uaktywniła się w tej chwili i natychmiast skorzystała z poszlak, które niezbyt delikatnie podsunął.

\- Słyszałeś wszystko – oskarżył go Przewodnik.

\- Tak – odparł Steve spokojnie. – Zawsze wszystko słyszę. Jeśli chcę słuchać twojego serca, nie mam innej możliwości – dodał.

\- Myślałem, że macie jakieś wiesz… Zasady dotyczące prywatności. Jak niepodsłuchiwanie rozmów, które przeprowadzają inni ludzie – warknął zirytowany Przewodnik.

\- Nie mamy jak na to poradzić. Są zasady. Po prostu o tym nie wspominamy. Udajemy, że nic nie słyszeliśmy – poinformował go.

\- Gówno prawda, właśnie mi powiedziałeś…

\- Nie wiedziałeś, że cię słyszę. Teraz już wiesz. Powinieneś to wiedzieć, Danny. Słyszę cię, ale to nie wyjdzie nigdzie, bo szanuję twoją prywatność. Ten raz o tym wspomniałem, bo nie znasz zasad i nie wiesz jeszcze jak dobrze słyszę. Czy mogę to wyłączać kiedy chcę? Nie. Nie mogę – przyznał.

Danny wydawał się mniej wściekły. Skinął głową jak zawsze, kiedy ostrożnie i z rozmysłem przyjmował coś do wiadomości.

\- Ale czekaj, jeśli słyszysz mnie cały czas to kiedy ja w łazience… - zaczął Przewodnik i jego oczy stały się większe.

Steve nie przerwał kontaktu wzrokowego, wiedząc, że to powie więcej niż słowa.

Danny zaczerwienił się wściekle. Wgapiał się w niego z niedowierzaniem, więc Steve westchnął.

\- Gdybym cię nie słyszał, kiedy wróciłbyś, pewnie zastałbyś mnie wgapiającego się pusto w przestrzeń. Nie mogę zgubić twojego serca. To ma również skutki uboczne… - przyznał ostrożnie.

\- Skutki uboczne? – spytał z niedowierzaniem Danny.

Nie zaczął jednak wrzeszczeć.

\- Okej – powiedział pospiesznie jego Przewodnik. – I tak żyjecie cały czas? Słyszysz dziesiątki masturbujących się ludzi, uprawiających seks, kłócących się, oświadczających się…

\- Nie wiedzą o tym, więc to nie jest dla nich problem. Nie wiedzą, że zabieram im prywatność – odparł.

\- Sam nie pisnął nawet słowa – warknął nagle Danny.

\- Dla nas to oczywiste. Pewnie nie wiedział nawet, że nie zdajesz sobie sprawy z tego, że jesteś słyszany. Nie tylko przeze mnie, ale przez Susan również. I każdego, kto wyszedł z pokoju. Prywatne pomieszczenia są wygłuszane – wyjaśnił.

\- Ale kiedy wczoraj rozmawialiśmy, byliśmy na korytarzu. Wszyscy to słyszeli? – spytał z niedowierzaniem Przewodnik. – Czuję się jak dupek. Dlaczego nikt nie przyszedł i… - urwał.

\- Słyszeli, ale nie powiedzą ani słowa. Utrzymujemy naszą prywatność za wszelką cenę. Po prostu każdy wyświadcza sobie tę przyjemność. Poza tym co mieliby ci powiedzieć? – spytał wprost. – Gdybyś mnie odrzucił, nie mogliby dla mnie nic zrobić. Jest niewiele przypadków takich jak nasz. Większość Przewodników zostaje odnaleziona w okolicach wieku dojrzewania, kiedy nie radzą sobie z burzą hormonalną. Potem uczymy się po prostu z tym żyć. Jest nam łatwiej, bo nigdy nie mieliśmy innego życia – przyznał. – Nie chciałem ci mówić, kiedy tutaj przyjechaliśmy, bo byłeś dostatecznie skrępowany. Pogarszanie tego… - urwał. – Zasada jest taka, że jeśli coś podsłuchałeś, udajesz, że tak naprawdę nie. W pewnym momencie zapominasz nawet, że słyszysz. Zapominasz rzeczy, których miałeś nie usłyszeć. Zapominasz, że słyszą cię inni.

\- Czyli potrzebuję czasu? – prychnął Danny. – To nie jest normalne.

\- Norma jest tylko głosem większości. Kiedy znajdujesz się pomiędzy nami to jest norma – odparł. – I nie zmieniłeś się. Mówiłeś, że nie wiem kim jesteś. Nie zmieniłeś się. Przewodnik to tylko nazwa. Zawsze byłeś taki. Zawsze będziesz. Jesteś Danny Williams, trochę niski i trochę głośny. Po prostu jest ktoś kto słucha twojego serca – dodał. – Nauczę cię wszystkiego. Powiem ci wszystko – obiecał mu. – Nie wiem tylko nawet od czego zacząć, bo to jest jak oddychanie. Kiedy coś wypłynie, wyjaśnię ci to na bieżąco.

\- Okej, okej – wtrącił Danny. – Nie ma kursu przyspieszonego? Jak ulotki albo…

Steve prychnął.

\- Nie, to jest zbyt skomplikowane. Przychodzi z czasem. Powiem ci wszystko w swoim czasie – powtórzył.

Danny zmarszczył brwi.

\- Jest coś, czego mi nie mówisz teraz? – zainteresował się Przewodnik.

Przez chwilę kusiło go, żeby skłamać.

\- Tak – przyznał powoli. – Ale już przyjąłeś na siebie dużo. Skupmy się może na jutrzejszym dniu – poprosił.

\- Steven – jęknął Danny.

\- Kojarzysz jak mówiłem, że wychowują nas w rozumieniu czym jesteśmy, w bezpiecznej przestrzeni? Pewne rzeczy są dla nas normalne. Kiedy Susan i Sam się spotkali, Susan po prostu wskazała na niego palcem i powiedziała 'mój'. To ja ich sobie przedstawiłem. Sam mówił ci, że byliśmy w jednej jednostce. Był moim Przewodnikiem, gdy Cath musiała wykonać jedną tajną misję sama. Przewodnik Susan, Chris, po prostu podszedł do mnie, bo byliśmy w środku terenu działań wojennych i w piętnaście minut później byliśmy na misji. Przygotowują nas do tego, że mamy sobie radzić. Myślałem, że kiedy spotkam mojego Przewodnika po prostu przyjmie to do wiadomości. Tak jak ja przyjąłem do wiadomości, że ty jesteś moim Przewodnikiem, ale ty nie miałeś z tym styczności. Nie wiesz co to znaczy. Nie wiesz kim jestem. Nie wiesz o mnie nic i chcesz wiedzieć wszystko w ciągu kilku minut, żeby się uspokoić i dowiedzieć się dlaczego mi ufasz – powiedział Steve. – To tak nie działa. Nie poddałeś się temu. Nie wiesz co cię czeka. Nie zrzucę ci tego na głowę na raz. Nie lubiłeś mojego instynktu. Nie lubisz również swojego – westchnął Steve.

\- Czyli mam ci instynktownie podporządkować życie? – zakpił Danny. – Mówisz 'mój' i nie mam żadnego wyjścia.

\- Nie. Sam po prostu wiedział, że dla Susan to koniec gry. Nie będzie żadnych więcej tymczasowych Przewodników. Wiedziałem to ja oraz Przewodnik, który przyjechał z Susan. Ty jesteś dla mnie końcem gry – przyznał.

Danny spoglądał na niego dość długo, zanim zaplótł dłonie na piersi.

\- Dlatego chcę, żebyś się oswoił z tą myślą. Nie walczył ze mną i wszystkim wokół. Wątpię czy ktokolwiek wie co zrobić. Nie przypominam sobie, aby ktokolwiek wspominał o takiej sytuacji – przyznał. – To jest trudne, dlatego uczą się nam godzić z tym. Myślisz, że mam kontrolę nad tobą? – zaśmiał się. – To ty masz kontrolę nade mną. Jesteś obcy. Nie znam cię i możesz dowolnie sterować moimi zmysłami. Możesz wyjść i mnie zostawić – parsknął.

\- Nie zrobiłbym tego – powiedział cicho Danny.

\- Wiem, ale mógłbyś i walczyłem z tym strachem przez całe życie. Byliśmy z Cath zespołem piętnaście lat. Polegaliśmy na sobie – westchnął.

Danny skinął głową, jakby coś do niego dotarło.

\- Jesteśmy w głębokiej dupie – stwierdził mężczyzna.

\- Nie, bo ja potrafię przyjąć do wiadomości, że jesteś moim Przewodnikiem – oznajmił mu.

\- Nie, jesteś w głębokiej dupie przeze mnie – odparł Danny. – Dwa różne powody, ale całkiem to samo uczucie.

Steve przewrócił oczami.

\- Zawsze musisz mieć ostatnie zdanie? – spytał.

\- Tak, w zasadzie tak – przyznał Danny.


	7. Chapter 7

Danny siedział z podwiniętymi nogami na łóżku i przypatrywał mu się uważnie. To było trochę dziwne, ale Steve nie czuł się zagrożony, a przede wszystkim to wrażenie pojawiało się za każdym razem, kiedy ktoś przewiercał go wzrokiem. Przewodnik był jednak wyjątkiem. Nie spodziewał się tego.

\- Będziemy musieli zostać tutaj – powiedział nagle Danny.

\- To znaczy? – spytał niepewnie.

\- Nie możesz zostać w moim mieszkaniu. Nie jest odpowiednie dla ciebie. Przyznaję, że mnie wkurzyłeś, ale widzę teraz, że miałeś rację – przyznał Danny takim tonem, jakby sprawiało mu to ból. – Zawsze mieszkacie w budynkach Organizacji? Są strasznie… - urwał i zamachał dłonią.

\- Bezosobowe – odgadł Steve bez problemu. – Nie mieszkamy tutaj zazwyczaj długo. Susan i Sam zostają tylko na kilka dni. Wracają na lotniskowiec przed wypłynięciem. To po prostu miejsce, gdzie jesteśmy bezpieczni i możemy wymienić się informacjami o znajomych – przyznał. – Nie możemy wyjść do baru. To byłoby ryzykowne.

\- Pijesz alkohol? – spytał Danny wprost.

\- W niewielkich ilościach - przyznał. – Nie polecają tego i palenia.

\- Czyli żadnych narkotyków – dodał Danny.

Spojrzał na niego wymownie.

\- Jasne, jasne. Tak tylko mówiłem – prychnął Przewodnik. – Czyli nie mieszkacie tutaj przez cały czas – podjął.

\- Mam dom – odparł Steve niepewnie. – Stworzenie przestrzeni odpowiedniej dla nas pochłania spore fundusze.

\- Ile? – spytał krótko Danny.

Wydął wargi.

\- No wal – prychnął Przewodnik.

\- Mój dom, jakieś pięćdziesiąt tysięcy – przyznał.

Oczy Danny'ego zrobiły się komicznie wielkie.

\- I Rząd za to płaci? – spytał z niedowierzaniem Przewodnik.

\- Nie, to mój dom. Przystosowałem go, kiedy tylko mogłem. Jest wygłuszony, z wodą czerpaną z innego źródła niż to miejskie, oczyszczaną tlenem. Ponieważ jest wygłuszony, więc nie będę słyszał kiedy ktoś przychodzi, musi mieć wysokie standardy zabezpieczeń, żeby nikt się nie zakradł. Wymiana powietrza, pochłaniacze, umeblowanie – wyliczył spokojnie. – Nie korzystam z niego sam. Kiedy na jednostce stacjonującej w okolicy znajduje się Strażnik i nie ma akurat w najbliższym miejscu budynku dostosowanego do naszych potrzeb, korzystają z naszych domów – dodał.

\- Okej, to logiczne. To gdzie masz ten dom? – spytał Danny.

\- Na Oahu – odparł. – Na Hawajach – uściślił, kiedy nie dostrzegł cienia rozpoznania na twarzy Przewodnika.

\- Czyli zostajemy tutaj – stwierdził Danny.

\- Dostosowanie czegokolwiek zajmie zbyt długo – przyznał. – Organizacja nie będzie miała nic przeciwko – zapewnił go.

\- Jasne – prychnął Danny. – Potrzebujemy większego pokoju i drugiego łóżka – dodał.

Steve wypuścił powietrze z płuc.

\- Dlaczego masz ten anewryzm na twarzy, znowu – jęknął Danny. – Coś jest z tobą nie tak. Nie będę spał na kanapie. Ani ty na podłodze – dodał. – Jeśli zamierzasz mi powiedzieć, że oddałeś mi łóżko, tylko z powodu Grace i zaraz je odbierzesz… - zawiesił sugestywnie głos.

Steve zbił usta w wąską kreskę.

\- Twój anewryzm się pogłębia. I milczysz – odparł Danny. – Uwsteczniasz się? Zaraz znowu wrócimy do krótkich komend w stylu 'Steve maczeta'?

\- To był nóż, który jest standardowym wyposażeniem Marynarki Wojennej – prychnął.

\- Wróciłeś z dżungli. Nie jestem głupi. Nie rozbroili cię na lotnisku – odparł Danny.

\- Dlaczego mieliby mi zabierać broń, skoro gramy w tej samej drużynie? – spytał Steve.

Danny otworzył usta, zapewne, żeby ciągnąć dalej tę bezsensowną dyskusję, ale zamknął je pospiesznie, gdy rozległ się dźwięk przychodzącego smsa. Steve ku własnej zgrozie nie czuł się znudzony. Jego mózg musiał zmuszać się tylko do wydajniejszej pracy, żeby dorównywać Przewodnikowi. Nigdy nie aklimatyzował się tak szybko i był tym trochę przerażony. Danny wyciągał na wierzch jego człowieczą stronę o wiele zbyt łatwo.

\- Dlaczego Sam chce, żebym zabrał cię do jakuzzi? – spytał jego Przewodnik.

Steve zamarł.

\- Smsujesz z Samem? – spytał niepewnie.

\- Nie, właśnie wysłał mi smsa. Hm, to pewnie jedyna forma, gdzie nie możecie nas zinwigilować. Na pewno będę częściej korzystał – rzucił jego Przewodnik. – Dlaczego jakuzzi?

Steve wydął usta.

\- Anewryzm – westchnął Danny. – Jeszcze ci tak zostanie – jęknął.

\- Jakuzzi to nie jest dobry pomysł – odparł, ignorując narzekania. – Kiedyś mnie wybiło na trzy dni, kiedy zamoczyłem nogę do kolana.

Oczy Danny'ego znowu na chwilę zrobiły się większe.

\- Sam zwariował? Chce cię zabić? To jakiś test, żeby sprawdzić czy nie dostanę zawału? – spytał Przewodnik, a potem poderwał się z łóżka.

\- Spokojnie – westchnął Steve. – Miałem szesnaście lat. Nie wiedziałem dlaczego zabraniali nam korzystać z tych wanien. Mój kolega sobie w niej siadywał, ale ze swoim Przewodnikiem jak się okazało. Woda jest dla nas problematyczna. Odcina większość zmysłów i dziwnie działa na resztę. Jakuzzi się rusza. Wszystko wiruje. Są bąbelki. Cały czas coś się dzieje. Twoja skóra zaczyna mrowić w jednej chwili, a w drugiej wyrywasz sobie kroplówkę z żyły – przyznał.

\- Po cholerę to trzymacie. A jak jakiś dzieciak wejdzie do tego? – spytał Danny.

\- Lepiej przygotowywać się do tego, kiedy jesteś młodszy. Jakuzzi jest w zasadzie teraz wykorzystywane w trenowaniu Strażników i wchodzimy tam z własnej woli – uprzedził kolejną porcję jojczenia, do której zabierał się Danny. – Woda jest problemem, ale kiedy się z nią oswoisz, jest możliwe, że dasz sobie radę. Wiesz ilu jest Strażników w SEAL? – spytał.

Danny spojrzał na niego, jakby chciał powiedzieć 'poważnie'.

\- Byłem tylko ja. Nikt nie dawał sobie rady. To specyficzna jednostka. Specyficzna praca. Powiedziałem, że chcę się zgłosić na ochotnika. Jestem z Hawajów, woda zawsze była ze mną. Dali temu szansę, bo nie mieli wyboru. Widziałem jak patrzyłeś na mnie, kiedy mnie zobaczyłeś. Jak traktują mnie pozostali. Kiedy Strażnik trafia do jednostki, komandosów, wsparcia powietrznego, cokolwiek, jesteśmy szanowani. Naszym zadaniem jest ostrzeżenie współtowarzyszy o niebezpieczeństwie. Często znajdujemy miny na drogach przejazdu konwojów zanim urządzenia je wychwycą. Sprawiamy, że ci ludzie, którzy są za nami, mają większe szanse przeżycia. To nie jest tak, że wrzucam się w wir walki i nie obracam się sprawdzić co z resztą – westchnął. – Nie mieli nikogo w SEAL. Powiedziałem, że spróbuję. Znalezienie niebezpieczeństwa, kiedy jesteś do połowy ciała w wodzie. Albo kiedy jesteś wrzucany z helikoptera kilometr od brzegu nie jest łatwe. Mamy problem z dotykiem – przyznał. – Nie lubimy dotykać niczego, bo nauczyliśmy się, że to przeważnie oznacza kłopoty. Więc kiedy coś nas dotyka wszędzie, jest problem.

Danny zamrugał.

\- Sam chce cię zabić – oznajmił mu Przewodnik.

\- I nic więcej ci nie przyszło do głowy, detektywie? – zakpił, zastanawiając się, gdzie podążą myśli Danny'ego.

\- Dlaczego nie powiedziałeś, że musisz mnie dotknąć? – spytał mężczyzna ciekawie.

\- A pozwoliłbyś mi? – zdziwił się.

\- Skoro masz się poczuć lepiej to tak – odparł Danny. – No chodź – dodał, wstając z łóżka. – Chyba nie dostałeś popisowego przytulasa od żadnego z Williamsów. To kompletne niedopatrzenie. Poza tym widziałem jak polowałeś w piątek na to, żeby się o mnie otrzeć.

Podniósł się z podłogi, podchodząc sztywno bliżej. Danny rozłożył szeroko ramiona, a potem go objął, co było przyjemnie dziwne. Cath trzymała dłoń na jego dłoni albo głaskała go po włosach. Danny przywierał do niego całym swoim ciałem. Mógł wyczuć twardość jego muskułów, miękkie włoski na ramionach, jego zapach. Nie wiedział nawet co było cudowniejsze. Nie potrafił wybrać. Starał się skupić na tym jak woń ciała mężczyzny zmieniała się. Był ciepły, może nawet trochę za bardzo. Mógł się przeziębić, bo przecież nie wysuszyli włosów po basenie, a miał ich zdecydowanie więcej od Steve'a.

Chciał tylko odrobinę wyostrzyć wzrok. Tylko troszeczkę dalej sięgnąć w skali dotyku, żeby określić czy to tylko wrażenie. Czy to ciepło nadbudowują oni obaj, ale nie potrafił tego oddzielić. Serce Danny'ego biło silnie, stabilnie. I pewnie powinien był wiedzieć, że kiedyś go zgubi.

ooo

\- Jest nieprzytomny, kompletnie nieprzytomny i wgapia się w przestrzeń przed sobą – powiedział spanikowany Danny z jego komórką przy uchu.

Steve na wszelki wypadek nie próbował sięgnąć po głos rozmówcy. Trzymał głowę na kolanach Danny'ego. Przewodnik dotykał jego ramienia, jakby nie wiedział gdzie indziej powinien trzymać rękę. Jego paznokcie były równo opiłowane. Palce wydawały się punktami ciepła. Czuł jego puls przez skórę.

To było przyjemne.

\- Z kim rozmawiasz? – spytał ciekawie.

Danny spojrzał w dół i wypuścił z płuc przetrzymywane tam powietrze.

\- Steven, ty dupku. Nie powiedziałeś, że przytulanie cię grozi mi śmiercią na zawał. Przestałeś się ruszać, myślałem, że przestałeś oddychać – zaczął Przewodnik. – Cath nie odebrała. Sam również. Dlaczego nikt nie odbiera telefonów, kiedy jest potrzebny? Masz dokładnie pięć numerów telefonów w komórce. Kto ma tylko pięć numerów? Steve to nie jest normalne.

\- Twoja temperatura się zmieniła. Chciałem sprawdzić czy masz gorączkę. To nie był dobry pomysł – stwierdził.

\- Poważnie geniuszu? – prychnął Danny.

\- Z kim rozmawiasz? – spytał.

\- Z Shelburne, znaczy twoją matką – odparł Przewodnik i zdał sobie chyba sprawę, że w połowie mówił to do słuchawki. – Chce pani syna? – spytał niepewnie. – Jest przytomny. I… - urwał, a potem spojrzał na komórkę z zaskoczeniem. – Rozłączyła się – stwierdził. – Jak mogła się rozłączyć?

\- Nie powinieneś był do niej dzwonić. Nie masz jeszcze uprawnień – odparł Steve. – Ocknąłbym się sam. Potrzebowałem chwili.

\- Jasne – prychnął Przewodnik. – I muszę mieć uprawnienia, żeby rozmawiać z twoją matką? – zakpił.

\- Jest w CIA – odparł.

Danny spojrzał na niego, jakby nie wierzył w to co słyszy.

\- Co z wami jest nie tak? Ona też jest Strażnikiem? - spytał Przewodnik. – Oczywiście, że twoja matka jest w CIA. Kto wychowałby syna na psychopatę i wariata jak nie członek CIA – jęknął.

\- Jestem jedyny w rodzinie – wtrącił.

\- Lepiej poczułbym się, gdybyś powiedział, że nie jesteś psychopatą i wariatem – odparł Danny.

\- Wiem – rzucił krótko.

Przewodnik spojrzał na niego zirytowany, a potem chyba zdał sobie sprawę, że nadal dotyka jego ramienia, bo zabrał rękę pospiesznie, jakby parzyła.

\- Zareagowałeś instynktownie. Jeśli nie wiesz który z moich zmysłów wariuje, próbuj każdego po kolei – podpowiedział mu. – Ale instynkt jest dobry.

\- Instynkt jest dobry – prychnął Danny. – Oczywiście, że kochasz swój instynkt, ale wiesz co nas odróżnia od hien i szakali?

\- Że częściej o nich wspominamy niż one o nas? – spytał.

Danny walnął go w ramię.

ooo

\- Twoja matka jest trochę straszna – rzucił Danny, kiedy wsiadali w poniedziałek do samochodu.

Możliwe, że nie zauważył nawet, że wylądował na siedzeniu pasażera. Nie zajęło mu jednak długo zorientowanie się.

\- Rany boskie! Zwolnij! Widziałeś ten znak? To jest ograniczenie prędkości – poinformował go Przewodnik. – Co z tobą nie tak? Ostatnio prowadziłeś nienagannie. Jak mogłeś mnie tak oszukać. Oddaj mi kluczyki, Steve. Mówię poważnie. Zjedź na pas dla autobusów i…

\- To nieprzepisowe – wtrącił.

\- Teraz się martwisz przepisami? – prychnął Danny. – Przejechałeś trzy czerwone światła. W środku New Jersey.

\- Nic nie jechało – odparł. – Poza tym ostatnio jechała z nami Grace. Nie jojcz tylko dlatego, że nie będziesz mógł narzekać na to, że stoimy w porannym korku – prychnął.

\- Wiem z dobrych źródeł, że lubisz, kiedy mówię, więc nie wciskaj mi kitu – sarknął Przewodnik. – Dwie minuty nas nie zbawią. A mogą odebrać mi życie. A gdybym dostał zawału? – spytał. – Steve, chcesz mnie zabić? Moje słabe serce tego nie wytrzyma i co wtedy?

\- Wszystko jest w porządku z twoim sercem – rzucił krótko.

Danny spojrzał na niego i westchnął.

\- Nie o to mi chodziło – poinformował go Przewodnik.

Steve włączył nawet kierunkowskaz, kiedy parkował przed komisariatem. Danny narzekał nadal, kiedy wychodzili z samochodu. Kilku policjantów spojrzało na nich niepewnie. Jego Przewodnik nie zawiązał tego dnia krawata. Nie zamierzał mu o tym przypominać.

\- Williams – rzucił Kapitan, kiedy tylko dotarli do jego biurka.

Danny spojrzał na swojego szefa lekko zaskoczony. Miał przed sobą już stos piętrzących się spraw. Głównie przeglądał zeznania świadków, starając się to jakoś połączyć w całość. Jeśli mieli być faktycznie ciągani od wydziału do wydziału, żeby działał jako chodzący podsłuch, Danny'ego mogło to w końcu zirytować.

\- Sam – dodał Kapitan, kiedy Steve ruszył za nimi.

\- Szefie, on i tak wszystko usłyszy – westchnął Danny.

\- Nie obchodzi mnie to. Zrób tak, żeby nie usłyszał – mruknął Kapitan.

\- Zdaje sobie pan sprawę, że może pan kierować swoje prośby do mnie. Rozpatrzę je o ile to będzie możliwe, ale w tym przypadku to raczej niemożliwe. I rozdzielanie mnie z detektywem Williamsem nie jest dobrym pomysłem. Proszę zanotować moje veto w tej sprawie – powiedział spokojnie.

Mężczyzna spojrzał na niego, jakby nie tego się spodziewał.

\- No i Steven wrócił do nas w całej okazałości swojej chmurnej osobowości – podjął Danny. – Jego serce jest czarne jak noc, ale jego umysł jest całkiem jasny. Nieszczęśliwie. Nie potrafi również prowadzić – dorzucił jego Przewodnik, całkiem niepotrzebnie, bo Kapitana to nie interesowało.

Poza tym Steve prowadził wybornie. Wiedział kiedy honorować czerwone światło, ponieważ korzystał ze słuchu, kiedy rozpoznawał zbliżające się do nich pojazdy.

\- Chcę porozmawiać z Williamsem na osobności i bez świadków – powiedział mężczyzna.

Steve wychwytywał coś w jego tonie, co nie do końca mu odpowiadało. Kapitan denerwował się, kiedy czuł na sobie jego wzrok. Steve doskonale korzystał ze swoich zmysłów i wszystkie podpowiadały mu, że coś się wyrabia.

Zaczęto zwracać na nich baczniejszą uwagę, chociaż to piętro dopiero zapełniało się ludźmi.

\- To nie ma sensu. On i tak wszystko usłyszy, ale niczego nie przekaże dalej – obiecał swojemu szefowi jego Przewodnik.

\- Chodzi o to, że chcę porozmawiać z tobą o pewnej kwestii, która wypłynęła, Williams. Dla twojego dobra odeślij go gdzieś – naciskał mężczyzna.

\- Wiesz, że Danny jest moim Przewodnikiem – odgadł Steve.

Oczy Kapitana zwęziły się niebezpiecznie.

\- Nie wiem jakie masz wyobrażenia o pracy w policji, ale tutaj dbamy o swoich ludzi i nie wciskamy ich w większe gówno. Williams jest znakomitym detektywem z jedną z największych wykrywalności. Nie możesz go zabrać, bo Marynarka Wojenna tak chce – poinformował go Kapitan.

Steve uśmiechnął się radośnie. Ocenił mężczyznę jednak źle.

\- Nigdzie się nie wybieramy – obiecał mu. – Danny ma córkę i nie ma przeszkolenia wojskowego.

\- To po cholerę mu przydzielono taki stopień dostępu, że szef miejscowej placówki FBI dzwoni do mnie w środku nocy? Myślisz, że jestem idiotą? Trzymaj łapy z dala od Williamsa. Mówię poważnie. Właśnie to próbuję odkręcić – poinformował go Kapitan. – Williams, mamy najlepszych prawników – dodał z zacięciem.

\- Taaaa, a mama Steve'a jest w CIA – prychnął Danny. – Rozmawialiśmy. Tego się nie da odkręcić. A kiedy przestał już zabijać, okazało się, że jest całkiem komunikatywny jak na neandertalczyka. To jest permanentne. Nie mogę powiedzieć, że podszedłem do tego ekstatycznie, ale… - urwał i westchnął. – Sytuacja jest trochę bardziej skomplikowana niż sobie pan wyobraża. Myślę, że niewiele pan zdziała. Zostałem wciągnięty w system.

\- Oficjalnie przypisany jako mój Przewodnik – dorzucił Steve. – Mogę dać panu na piśmie, że nie znajdziemy się w strefie działań wojennych. Nie mogę obiecać, że nie znikniemy kilka razy do roku, żeby przeanalizować dane w jakiejś jednostce wojskowej. Wszystko zostanie ustalone i uzgodnione. Co zrobić z tym, gdy różne miejscowe jednostki będą prosiły o moją asystę, pozostawiam pana ocenie. Jestem tymczasowo przydzielony do tego posterunku – dodał.

Kapitan zmierzył go wzrokiem, jakby nie kupował jego historyjki. Steve czuł, że będzie im się znakomicie razem pracowało.

\- Williams – zaczął mężczyzna.

\- Wszystko jest w porządku. Będziemy mieć problem z wdrożeniem procedur policyjnych – rzucił jego Przewodnik.

\- Znam policyjne procedury – odparł Steve.

\- To czemu się do nich nie stosujesz? – jęknął Danny.

\- Nie powiedziałem, że mi się podobają – prychnął.

\- One nie mają się podobać. To policyjne procedury. Podążasz za nimi, żeby nie mieć potem problemu z zeznawaniem w sądzie. Prawnicy ssą i nie mogę się doczekać, kiedy po raz pierwszy zmierzysz się z jednym – zakpił Danny.

\- Potrafię zeznawać. Robiłem to wielokrotnie – odgryzł się.

\- Poważnie? Podaj mi numer sprawy i to sprawdzę – odparł jego Przewodnik.

Steve zbił usta w wąską kreskę.

\- Cath przyśle ci akta. Nie będzie ich w policyjnej bazie danych. Chyba nie sądziłeś, że brałem udział w takich procesach – prychnął.

Danny spojrzał na niego, jakby dostał właśnie w twarz.

\- A co jest niby złego w procesach, w których ja brałem udział? – spytał jego Przewodnik i brzmiało to jak pułapka, więc usilnie milczał. – Muszę cię poinformować, Steven, że zamknąłem dziesiątki bardzo złych ludzi…

\- Williams, wpadnij do mnie, kiedy skończycie – wszedł mu w słowo Kapitan.

Danny spojrzał na mężczyznę, jakby nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że ten stoi tutaj przez cały czas. Steve liczył to jako jedną z tych pomniejszych wygranych.

ooo

Detektyw Delano nie tylko nie znosił jego. Miał ewidentny problem z jego Przewodnikiem. Lotem błyskawicy zresztą rozeszło się, że Danny i on będą teraz nierozłączni. Williams starał się udawać, że nie widzi tych spojrzeń, ale Steve dostrzegał jak spięty był. Jego komórka zabuzowała i spojrzał przelotnie na wiadomość.

\- Rachel chce się spotkać – rzucił Danny.

\- Nie będzie zadowolona, widząc mnie – stwierdził.

\- Nie, ale nie zamierzam się tym przejmować. Uwierz mi na słowo, że nie byłem zadowolony, kiedy zobaczyłem Stana w moim małżeńskim łóżku – rzucił jego Przewodnik takim tonem, jakby właśnie omawiali to jaką herbatę wypiją tego popołudnia. – Po lunchu musimy przesłuchać świadka –ciągnął dalej Danny. – Przejedziemy się, ale ja prowadzę.

Steve zaplótł tylko dłonie na piersi.

ooo

Odebrał Danny'emu kluczyki, kiedy tylko wyślizgnęli się z komisariatu, ale to niewiele poprawiło jego humor. Kiedy wracali, na tylnym siedzeniu znajdował się podejrzany już, a nie świadek.

\- Nie możesz ludziom grozić wystawieniem za okno, na miłość boską – jęczał Danny. – To się nazywa wymuszenie zeznań. Naszym zadaniem jest gadać do nich tak długo aż pękną.

\- Już wiem czemu masz najwyższą liczbę zatrzymań - prychnął. – Powiedziałem, że przepraszam. Nie wiedziałem. Poza tym nigdy nie mówiłem, że to jego wywieszę przez okno.

\- Mocno to zasugerowałeś – warknął Danny. – Nie rób tego. Nie zostawiamy na podejrzanych swoich odcisków palców, rozumiesz?

\- Czyli zgadzasz się teraz ze mną, że to podejrzany? – spytał z niedowierzaniem.

Pierwsze dziesięć minut kłócili się o to, że Steve nie mógł niuchnąć raz na miejscu zbrodni i wyciągać takich wniosków. Totalnie miał prawo.

\- Po tym jak się przyznał z płaczem i prawie posikał w spodnie, jestem skory uwierzyć, że faktycznie coś może być w twojej teorii, ale nie mogę być pewien, bo facet ma załamanie nerwowe. Każdy przyznałby się do morderstwa po czymś takim – jęknął Danny.

\- Wiedziałbym kiedy kłamie – odparł.

\- Ale to nie jest dowód w sądzie – westchnął Danny. – Wałkujemy to po raz trzeci. Musimy znaleźć motyw, dowód oraz sprawcę. Wszystko musi iść zgodnie z procedurami, bo zniszczą nas w sądzie. Nie mogę powiedzieć, że powąchałeś powietrze i wiedziałeś, że facet tydzień temu miał krew na rękach – jęknął.

Steve zaplótł dłonie na piersi.

\- Znowu się obraziłeś? – prychnął Danny. – Wiem, że jesteś superSEAL i chcesz łapać złych ludzi, ale musimy to zrobić zgodnie z zasadami. Żadnego tykania podejrzanych nawet palcem.

\- Dobra – zgodził się w końcu.

\- Dziękuję – ucieszył się jego Przewodnik.

I tylko to trochę osłodziło tymczasowy odwrót.

ooo

Danny wypełniał przydługawy raport. Najwyraźniej musieli przedstawić dwie kopie, odkąd nie był oficjalnym członkiem policji. Pisanie nie szło mu zbyt dobrze.

\- Ciekawe co musiał zrobić, żeby dostać taki dostęp – powiedział Delano, zaledwie kilka kroków od nich.

Słyszał go wyraźnie, podobnie jak śmiech pozostałych policjantów.

Zerknął na Danny'ego, ale jego Przewodnik wgapiał się uparcie w kartkę. Musiał to słyszeć, chociaż pewnie nie tak dokładnie jak Steve. Nie wiedział jak dobry do końca mieli słuch zwykli ludzie. Nigdy go to nie kłopotało. Nie żartowano z nich, kiedy pojawiali się z Cath podrzucani na pojedyncze akcje. Zawsze wszyscy służyli mu pomocą. Ta sytuacja była po prostu dziwna.

Podniósł się gwałtownie, w ciągu kilku kroków spychając Delano do defensywy.

\- Cholera! – warknął Danny.

O sekundę za późno znalazł się przy nim. Delano dociskał swoje plecy do ściany patrząc na niego przerażonymi oczami. Steve upewnił się, żeby się nie dotykali, ale pochylił się w stronę ucha mężczyzny, starając się skupić na neutralnym zapachu Danny'ego, a nie ostrej woni strachu.

\- Mówią, że Przewodnicy to nasze sumienia. I wierzę, że Danny nie chce, żebym cię w tym momencie zabił – wyszeptał.

Jego Przewodnik ciągnął go za rękę do tyłu, ale Steve nawet nie drgnął.

\- To dobry facet i chcę, żeby myślał o mnie dobrze. Więc cię dzisiaj nie zabiję. Ale chciałbym. Chciałbym obedrzeć cię ze skóry – przyznał Steve, radośnie wyczuwając, że odór stał się nie do zniesienia. – Zabawne jest to, że wystarczyłoby, żebym potem powiedział, że straciłem panowanie nad sobą, bo zagrażałeś mojemu Przewodnikowi. Organizacja wyśle mnie do psychiatry i stwierdzą, że to było jednorazowe. Że to był wypadek. Zamiotą to pod dywan. Wiesz jak załatwia się te sprawy – prychnął. – Ale kiedy położę na tobie ręce i będziesz wrzeszczeć z bólu, obaj będziemy wiedzieć, że jestem całkiem świadom i cieszę się każdą minutą. A to będą długie minuty. – W powietrzu pojawił się lekki aromat moczu. Zaledwie kilka kropli, ale tyle mu wystarczyło, żeby był pewien, że przekaz został odebrany odpowiednio. – Kiedyś spuści mnie z oka, lepiej, żebyś nie obrażał mojego Przewodnika – dodał, a potem potrząsnął swoją głową i zrobił krok do tyłu.

Danny spoglądał na niego w czystym szoku.

\- Co to było? – spytał jego Przewodnik.

\- Wyczułem broń i coś wybuchowego – skłamał. – Detektyw Delano chyba dzisiaj kogoś aresztował – dodał niewinnie. – Wiesz, czasem kiedy skupię się na jakimś zapachu to nie potrafi mi wyjść z głowy.

Danny spojrzał na niego z powątpiewaniem. Nie zabrał też swojej ręki z jego ramienia.

\- Byłoby dobrze, gdybyśmy wyszli wcześniej z pracy. Muszę oczyścić umysł – dodał.

Zmarszczka pomiędzy brwiami jego Przewodnika zdradzała, że nie uwierzył mu w ani jedno słowo. Jednak gapiono się na nich, a blady Delano nie oderwał się nawet o milimetr od ściany.

\- Dobra, zawiadomię szefa – westchnął w końcu Danny.

ooo

Kluczyki zostały mu zabrane. Pewnie jako dziwna kara, której nie potrafił pojąć. Danny'ego męczyło prowadzenie w mieście, więc nie było logicznej przyczyny, dlaczego nie miałby przejąć kierownicy.

\- Widziałem jak do niego szeptałeś. Twoja szczęka się ruszała – westchnął jego Przewodnik.

\- Ale nie zostawiłem na nim żadnego odcisku palca – odparł.

\- I jak to ma mnie niby pocieszyć? – spytał Danny.


	8. Chapter 8

Rachel czekała na nich na placu zabaw. Grace podbiegła do nich od razu zeskakując z huśtawki. Danny zdążył rozłożyć ręce w ostatniej chwili. Wzrok Rachel podążył na szyję jego Przewodnika, gdzie odpięty guzik koszuli odsłaniał pokłady skóry, które Steve mógł obserwować przez cały dzień.

\- Nie byłeś w pracy? – zdziwiła się kobieta.

\- Oczywiście, że byłem – prychnął Danny, a potem jego wzrok podążył za spojrzeniem Rachel i dotknął swojego rozpiętego kołnierzyka z pewnym zdziwieniem. – Dlaczego nie powiedziałeś mi, że zapomniałem krawata? – jęknął jego Przewodnik. – Wiesz jakie to nieprofesjonalne?

\- Wujek nie lubi krawatów – odparła Grace, więc uniósł dłoń, żeby przybili sobie piątkę.

Steve nie wiedział też do końca czy przepada za Dannym przed pierwszą kawą. Zaspany Przewodnik snuł się wtedy bez życia, ale z drugiej strony mniej do niego dochodziło, miał słabszy refleks i Steve mógł obserwować go o wiele uważniej, błądząc wzrokiem po partiach ciała, które przeważnie omijał. Danny jednak przed pierwszą kawą również niewiele mówił, więc za i przeciw walczyły z sobą dość silnie.

Gdyby się lepiej nie znał, pomyślałby, że już samo bicie serca mężczyzny nie wystarczało. Wiedział jednak, że nie o to chodziło. Serce Danny'ego wygrywało najcudowniejszą melodię. Po prostu chciał więcej.

\- Oczywiście, że nie lubi krawatów. To jest G. w nienaturalnie wielkich wymiarach – prychnął Danny.

\- Mój wzrost jest tylko odrobinę ponad średnią. Poza tym G. był w armii. Ja jestem SEAL, z Marynarki Wojennej – poprawił go.

Przewodnik nie wydawał się poruszony.

Rachel patrzyła na nich z pewną irytacją, którą Danny musiał wyczuwać i odpowiednio zanalizować. Postawił małą z powrotem na chodniku, uśmiechając się do niej pocieszająco.

\- Pobawisz się z wujkiem Stevem, kiedy będę rozmawiał z mamą? – spytał jego Przewodnik miękko.

\- Danielu, nie sądzę, żeby zostawianie Grace z… - zaczęła Rachel i spojrzała na niego tym razem wcale nie przestraszona.

Jak kwoka, która musiała chronić swoje pisklęta za wszelką cenę.

\- To jest wielkie ciastko z płynną czekoladą w środku i orzechową posypką. Wygląda szorstko, ale uwierz mi, że świetnie się dogadują – odparł Danny.

\- Mówiła, że spędziliście cały dzień na basenie – rzuciła niepewnie Rachel.

\- Steve jest SEAL – stwierdził Danny i skinął w jego stronę głową.

Grace nawet wzięła go za rękę jak poprzednio, więc przeskanował teren w poszukiwaniu niebezpieczeństwa. Wieżowce otaczające plac zabaw nie wywołały u niego nawet krzty zaufania. Snajper mógł z łatwością skorzystać z któregokolwiek okna. Drzewa nie utrudniały widoczności aż tak bardzo. Zawsze zastanawiał się dlaczego budowano place zabaw dla dzieci w miejscach tak wystawionych na wszelkie ataki.

Ulica nie była daleko, ale przynajmniej oddzielały ich dwa płoty oraz trawnik. Gdyby jakieś dziecko wymknęłoby się bez rodzica, zapewne matki, babki i opiekunki obecne na placu zabaw, zainteresowałyby się tym natychmiast. Obserwowały go teraz uważnie i podejrzliwie. Może faktycznie ubierał się nieodpowiednio do miejskich standardów, ale w jego kieszeniach wiele się mieściło. Poza tym t-shirty było najłatwiej uprać.

Posadził Grace na jednej z wolnych huśtawek i oparł się o metalowy wspornik. To jęczenie nienaoliwionej maszynerii wcale nie pomagało.

Rachel patrzyła w ich stronę i nie potrafił podjąć decyzji. Mógł ją wystraszyć jeszcze bardziej, ale była elementem stałym w życiu Grace. Danny nie pozwoliłby, żeby jej zabrakło.

Spuścił więc głowę, kierując swoją całą uwagę na małą, która opowiadała mu o dniu w przedszkolu. Faktycznie pachniała jak talk i oliwka. I Danny.

\- Powiesz coś w końcu – jęknął jego Przewodnik, jak zawsze tracąc cierpliwość.

\- Nie byliście u ciebie w mieszkaniu – odparła Rachel. – Grace cały czas mówiła o jakimś budynku…

\- Jesteś wściekła, że Grace nie spała raz w życiu w moim okropnym mieszkaniu, czy o to że się dobrze bawiła? – spytał jego Przewodnik wprost. – Była pod opieką, nawet mógłbym powiedzieć, monitoringiem. W miejscu, gdzie jest czysto tak bardzo, że dostaję ataku apopleksji – przyznał.

\- Czytałam o nich – powiedziała Rachel nagle. – Nie chcę, żeby znajdował się w towarzystwie Grace. On się zajmuje zabijaniem, Danielu. Jest niebezpieczny i… - urwała, kiedy jego Przewodnik zaczął zanosić się śmiechem.

\- A czym ja się zajmuję jak nie zabijaniem. Pewnie tego pożałuję, ale on nie zabija, kiedy nie musi –poinformował ją Danny. – I zabije, jeśli ktoś będzie próbował skrzywdzić Grace albo mnie. Jest Strażnikiem. Chroni mnie i moją rodzinę. I szczerze powiedziawszy, jeśli ktoś zagroziłby Grace, sam zacząłbym od strzelania, a potem zadawałbym pytania.

\- O tym właśnie mówiłam na rozprawie – warknęła Rachel. – Masz niebezpieczną pracę i jeszcze do tego dostałeś za partnera tego… - urwał, robiąc głębszy wdech.

\- Grace jest bezpieczna ze mną – odparł Danny. – I nie ma dla mnie nic ważniejszego, żeby była zdrowa i szczęśliwa. Kiedy to pojmiesz?

\- Porozmawiam z prawnikami. To się musi skończyć – powiedziała mu kobieta. – Będziemy się kontaktować od tej pory w ten sposób. Nie pozwolę ci, żebyś narażał Grace na jakąś huśtawkę emocjonalną.

Jego Przewodnik zaśmiał się sucho.

\- Zawsze rozmawiamy przez prawników. I nie martw się, że Steve odejdzie i Grace będzie cierpieć po stracie ulubionego wujka. Steve zostaje – poinformował ją Przewodnik.

ooo

Weszli we względnej ciszy do budynku Organizacji. Susan i Sam musieli wyjść dość niedawno, ponieważ czuł ich zapach i nie zdążono zneutralizować go. Mogli z Dannym pożegnać ich w porcie, ale nie sądził, że zdążą wyjść z pracy. To nie było też tak do końca zwyczajem. Może jego Przewodnik zresztą przemówiłby Samowi do słuchu na temat namawiania go na jakuzzi. Steve nadal nie wiedział za bardzo jak wyjaśnić mu w czym tkwił problem. Musieliby się stykać na takiej powierzchni, że Danny zapewne zaprotestowałby. Cath przeważnie siadywała mu na kolanach z książką w dłoniach i pozwalała jego dłoniom, żeby sunęły po jej długich nogach. To nigdy nie było seksualne. Zostali wychowani inaczej i jako tymczasowy Przewodnik Cath nie posądziłaby go o coś podobnego.

Z Dannym sprawa miała się inaczej. Czuł, że mężczyzna uważał go za atrakcyjnego. Nie raz i nie dwa przyłapał go na przyglądaniu mu się. Nie miał oczywiście nic przeciwko, odkąd sam się gapił, ale to przyciąganie, o którym słyszał przez tyle lat zaczynało się już pojawiać. I nie mógł się nie zastanawiać czy mężczyzna, dla którego wydawały się istnieć tylko kobiety nie dostanie kolejnego napadu syndromu wyparcia.

A Danny miał do niego niesamowity talent. Nadal udawał, że nie wie dlaczego w każdym z pokoi Organizacji jest tylko jedno łóżko. Jego mózg musiał blokować wszystkie te informacje, z którymi nie potrafił sobie poradzić. I Steve nie zamierzał tego niszczyć. Jego Przewodnik wybudował wokół siebie potężne mury, które chroniły go przed emocjami i nie mogły skruszeć.

\- Co robisz popołudniami, kiedy masz wolne? – spytał Danny ciekawie, wstawiając torbę ze swoimi ubraniami za drzwi. – Wiesz jaki jest ogromny plus tego miejsca? Nie muszę sprzątać i robią moje pranie. Nawet Rachel nie robiła mojego prania – powiedział trochę zafascynowany.

\- Agnes też nie robiłaby go, odkąd zrobiłeś jej wykład o tym jak delikatne są twoje koszule – prychnął Steve. – Ale nie ma wyboru.

\- To nie był wykład – odparł Danny.

\- Nie? Stałem tam piętnaście minut. Wyglądało mi na wykład. Spoglądałeś na nią, jakbyś oczekiwał, że zaraz zacznie robić notatki – przypomniał mu.

\- Wcale nie, a poza tym widzę w czym chodzisz. Na pewno nie będę twoją mniejszą kopią, poszukiwaczu przygód Croft – prychnął Danny.

Steve wydął wargi.

\- Podoba ci się Lara Croft? – spytał ciekawie.

Policzki Danny'ego zaczerwieniły się lekko.

\- Oczywiście, że tak – prychnął jego Przewodnik, chcąc ukryć swoje zmieszanie. – Biust, długie nogi… Co tu się ma nie podobać? I do tego skopuje tyłki tym złym. Kobieta marzenie – podsumował, a potem zmarszczył brwi. – A co z tobą i Cath? Nie odzywała się chyba jeszcze – podrzucił.

Steve nie mógł nie zamrugać.

\- Ze mną i Cath? – powtórzył niepewnie. – Cath była moim Tymczasowym Przewodnikiem – odparł.

\- No przestań. Jej nogi kończą się na wysokości mojej klatki piersiowej – zakpił Danny. – Nie uwierzę, że wy nie…

\- Nie – wszedł mu w słowo, marszcząc brwi. – Cath jest przyjaciółką z dzieciństwa.

\- Ale znacie się z piętnaście lat – jęknął Danny. – Zdążyłbym się oświadczyć ze cztery razy.

\- Tak, znamy się piętnaście lat. Rozmawialiśmy przez piętnaście lat. Spotykałem jej chłopaków przez piętnaście lat i kilku musiałem grozić. Ona… - urwał i potrząsnął głową. – Ona nie potrzebuje męża. To tak abstrakcyjny pomysł, że chyba zredukowałeś mój mózg do prymitywnych odruchów. Cath zadzwoni, żeby upewnić się czy wszystko ze mną w porządku, chociaż wie, że tak. A potem pewnie będziesz chciał z nią pogadać – dodał niepewnie.

\- Niespecjalnie. Nawrzeszczałem już na ciebie za nie powiedzenie mi co jest grane. Na razie jestem całkiem spokojny – odparł Danny, wzruszając ramionami.

Steve nie mógł nie wydąć ust.

\- Naprawdę mi ulżyło – powiedział.

ooo

Danny nie był nastrojony zbyt pozytywnie do tego, żeby znowu wyszli na basen, ale kiedy przejrzał akta, które zabrali z posterunku, szybko się znudził. Steve zaproponował siłownię, co spotkało się z ostrym protestem. Danny Williams, jego Przewodnik, nie ćwiczył. Cath gdzieś tam zapewne płakała ze śmiechu.

Piętnaście minut później kłócili się na temat ananasów na pizzy, bo Danny wymyślił, że skoro dostarczają coś innego niż 'zdrowe cholerstwo' to chciał zadzwonić do swojej ulubionej knajpy. I Steve wtedy popełnił jeden z wielu licznych błędów.

\- Ananasy nie przynależą do pizzy – jęknął Danny. – Dlaczego to powiedziałeś? Teraz ten obraz wrył mi się w mózg tak mocno, że pewnie niczym go nie wyrzucę – narzekał, kiedy zmierzali w kierunku pływalni. – Ananasy to abominacja, abominacja! – podkreślił. – Jestem z New Jersey i dobrze się składa, że jesteśmy w New Jersey, bo tutaj mamy najlepszą pizzę na świecie. Zamówię dla ciebie mniej ostrą, ze słodszymi papryczkami, jeśli wolisz, ale nie będzie tam szynki ani owoców – ciągnął dalej radośnie, planując już swoją małą eskapadę, a potem zatrzymał się tak gwałtownie, że Steve prawie się o niego potknął.

Zaraz później poczuł jak Danny pcha go z powrotem na korytarz. A przynajmniej próbuje. Chyba nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że Steve nie chodził na siłownię tylko dla przyjemności.

\- Co jest z tobą nie tak? Mogłeś powiedzieć, że ktoś się migdali w jakuzzi – jęknął Danny. – Nie musiałem tego widzieć. I jeszcze mnie słyszą. Świetnie. Nie przerywajcie sobie chłopaki – krzyknął.

Steve usłyszał śmiech drugiego Strażnika. Byli we czwórkę w tym skrzydle. Wiedział o tym, kiedy wychodzili ze swojego pokoju.

\- Nie migdalą się - westchnął tylko.

\- Jasne, to była druga baza, Steven – prychnął Danny.

\- Nie, nie są razem – odparł. – Tak wygląda siedzenie w jakuzzi ze Strażnikiem. Woda oddziałuje na nasz zmysł dotyku. Mówiłem ci już o tym – przypomniał mu.

Danny wyglądał jak ryba, którą dopiero co wyjęto z oceanu. Jego usta otwierały się i zamykały, ale nie wychodził z nich żaden dźwięk. Steve czekał na długą serię 'nie', która miała nadejść, ale Danny zerknął w stronę basenu i zmarszczył brwi.

\- Dokładnie to jak wiele dotyku potrzebujesz? – spytał jego Przewodnik.

Steve nie bardzo potrafił odpowiedzieć na to pytanie.

\- Nie dotykamy się w pracy, ale cały czas jesteśmy blisko – podjął jego Przewodnik. – Wczoraj kiedy cię przytuliłem to odleciałeś.

\- Nie przez dotyk. Chciałem sprawdzić dlaczego temperatura twojego ciała gwałtownie wzrosła – odparł.

\- To jest złe na tak wielu poziomach – jęknął Danny. – Kiedy zamierzałeś mi powiedzieć, że musimy się stale dotykać?

Steve wzruszył ramionami.

\- Poza tym, czy to nie będzie tak, że jak przestaniesz radzić sobie w jakuzzi to pewnego dnia wpadniesz do Nowojorskiej Zatoki i będę cię musiał wyławiać? Tam jest bardzo zimna woda, Steven – poinformował go Danny.

\- Doceniam troskę - prychnął.

\- Nie, ale poważnie. Lądujemy po raz trzeci na basenie… - urwał Danny sugestywnie.

\- Basen to stojąca woda. Zamknięty zbiornik. Nie ma ryb, prąd jest lekki. Wymiana wody nie jest tak wielka. Jakuzzi to… - urwał.

\- Jak trzęsienie ziemi – stwierdził Danny. – Okej, ale twoje supermoce się nie cofną?

\- Nie wiem – przyznał szczerze. – Ale nie będę brał udziału w misjach jako SEAL.

\- Przeze mnie – wtrącił Danny, jakby pojmował, że siedzą w tym razem, aż do samego dna.

\- Nie ująłbym tego tak drastycznie. Masz swoje plusy. Sporo gadasz. Sporo się ruszasz. Wtedy przeważnie poza tobą świat nie istnieje. To nie jest złe – stwierdził.

Danny spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem i coś dziwnego przebiegło po jego twarzy. Szybko jednak zniknęło i Steve był niepocieszony. Chciał to rozgryźć.

\- Co musiałbym zrobić, żebyś mógł posiedzieć w jednej z tych wanien? – spytał ciekawie Danny. – Udajmy, że wierzę ci, że to nie jest strażnicza metoda, żeby przeskoczyć od razu do drugiej bazy. I kompletnie ci nie wierzę, że nie macałeś Cath pod wodą, kiedy nikt nie patrzył.

Steve wbił w niego wzrok, ale o ile na Delano to działało, jego Przewodnik przewrócił tylko oczami i wcale nie wyglądał na poruszonego. Może powinien był od samego początku dostrzec tę drobną rzecz. Danny się go nie bał. Wrzeszczał na niego i groził, jakby wiedział, że nie będzie z jego strony żadnego odwetu. Jakby instynktownie zdawał sobie sprawę, że Steve faktycznie jest miękką pianką otoczoną testosteronem.

\- Cath siadywała mi na kolanach – odparł.

\- Wiedziałem – rzucił z satysfakcją Danny.

\- I czytała książkę – dodał.

Przewodnik spoglądał na niego teraz tak, jakby nie rozumiał co ze Stevem było nie tak. Pewnie sam na jego miejscu skorzystałby z sytuacji.

\- To między nami nie było seksualne – powtórzył uparcie. – To jest oczywiste w moim świecie. Musisz uwierzyć mi na słowo. Nie umiem ci tego wyjaśnić, ale… - urwał.

\- Dobra, dobra, bo ten anewryzm wraca – westchnął Danny. – Czyli mam wrócić po jakieś akta? – zainteresował się.

\- Chcesz spróbować? – zdziwił się Steve.

Spodziewał się bardzo teoretycznych pytań. Danny zadawał ich dziesiątki i większość z nich była głupia, ponieważ jego Przewodnik miał spaczone poczucie humoru. I uwielbiał nazywać go neandertalczykiem.

\- Medytujesz co rano, a przynajmniej to tak wygląda. Nie pomogę ci z tym. Nigdy w życiu nie usiedziałem tak długo bez ruchu – przyznał Danny. – Musimy gdzieś zacząć, a w moim interesie jest, żebyś potrafił wypłynąć, kiedy wpadniesz do Zatoki. W innym wypadku będę musiał skoczyć za tobą, a tam jest zimna woda, Steven.

\- Dlaczego w ogóle miałbym wpadać do wody? – spytał ciekawie.

\- Nie wiem, ale na pewno znalazłbyś jakiś powód. Poza tym dlaczego w ogóle miałbyś dzieciakowi maczetą odcinać rękę? Dziwne rzeczy się ostatnio dzieją – stwierdził Danny.

Nie mógł się z nim w tej kwestii kłócić.

ooo

Danny wszedł do wanny, zostawiając papiery z dala od wody.

\- Chryste, ciepło – westchnął jego Przewodnik. – Wiedziałem, że mam genialne pomysły.

Steve nie był tego taki pewien. Danny nie miał tak do końca pojęcia co zrobić, jeśli coś się działo, więc jakuzzi było ryzykowne. Woda już zaczynała bulgotać i czuł jak powietrze tuż nad powierzchnią nabierało ciepła. Cząsteczki poruszały się. Ciężkie, bo pozbawione energii z ciepła opadały, aby wznieść się po chwili, kiedy została dostarczona im energia.

\- Powinienem coś zrobić? – spytał Danny niepewnie.

\- Podasz mi rękę? – rzucił z nadzieją w głosie.

Wchodzenie do wanny i doskakiwanie do Przewodnika w sekundę później wydawało mu się desperackim krokiem.

Danny nawet wstał. Jego gęste włosy na klatce piersiowej przylepiły się do skóry. Steve starał się nie podążać wzrokiem w dół, tam gdzie spływała woda.

Przewodnik wyciągnął obie dłonie w jego kierunku, jakby zapraszał go do środka. Jakby prowadził go w swoją stronę, więc złapał za nie, wkładając stopę ostrożnie do już wirującej wody. Bąbelki pękały na jego skórze, uwalniając powietrze. Poruszył stopą, bo to zawsze trochę łaskotało i starał się skupić na dotyku Danny'ego. Dłonie Przewodnika były mokre, ale trzymały go mocno i pewnie. Zrobił kolejny krok martwiąc się o wiele mniej, bo odczuwał wyraźną różnicę. Serce Danny'ego biło odrobinę szybciej, na tyle głośno i mocno, że słyszał je i czuł. Może coś z tym wspólnego miał fakt, że stali teraz przed sobą i Przewodnik obserwował otwarcie jego twarz, szukając pewnie oznak niepokoju z jego strony. Starał się mrugać częściej niż przeważnie, żeby go uspokoić. Nie bardzo mógł mówić, kiedy wokół działo się tak wiele.

Miał gęsią skórkę, wszędzie tam gdzie woda stykała się z jego ciałem. A jednocześnie nigdy wcześniej nie był bardziej odprężony. Z Cath dojście do tego poziomu kontroli wymagało ćwiczeń. A wystarczyło, żeby Danny trzymał jego ręce, ściskając je tak cudownie mocno, jakby bał się, że Steve mu się przypadkowo wyślizgnie.

\- Siadamy? – spytał ciekawie Przewodnik. – Wszystko w porządku? Jeśli potrzebujesz jeszcze chwili.

\- Jest inaczej – przyznał ostrożnie. – Siadamy – zdecydował i czekał na pierwszy żart na temat jego lakonizmu, ale ten nie nadszedł.

Danny nie ukrywał nawet jak wiele uwagi mu teraz poświęcał i to było tak cholernie przyjemne.

\- Dobra, usiądę ci na kolanach, ale nigdy nie będziemy o tym mówić. Nie wiem jak jest wśród waszego ludu, ale mój lud jednak uznaje pewne granice – dodał jego Przewodnik.

Steve'a kusiło, żeby powiedzieć mu, że czuje się tak znakomicie, że pewnie wystarczyłoby, żeby trzymali się za ręce, ale skoro Danny oferował, nie zamierzał odmawiać. Zanurzył się po szyję, ciągnąc w dół Przewodnika, który tylko prychnął, jakby wiedział, że nie dostanie ostrzeżenia. Trochę niepewnie usiadł na jego kolanach, upewniając się, że kiedy puścił jego rękę, jego własna dłoń trafiła na udo Steve'a.

I chyba zaczynał rozumieć co Danny mówił o drugiej bazie, bo to nie było jak z Cath. Skóra Przewodnika musiała mieć jakieś magiczne właściwości, bo woda nagle zeszła na dalszy plan. Największym problemem stała się walka o to, żeby nie zrobić niczego głupiego, kiedy Danny wiercił się na jego kolanach, szukając sobie miejsca.

\- Masz kościste nogi – zaczął narzekać Przewodnik.

\- Masz kościsty tyłek – odparł, ponieważ wyraźnie to czuł.

Danny prychnął.

\- Nie skupiaj się na moim tyłku. Nie miałeś czasem lepszych zajęć? Na przykład kombinowanie nad tym jak nie odlecieć? – zakpił jego Przewodnik.

Zaczynał się przyzwyczajać do tego sarkazmu.

\- To nie będzie łatwe – stwierdził Steve.

Danny odwrócił się gwałtownie zaalarmowany.

\- Coś cię niepokoi? Potrzebujesz więcej styczności z moją skórą? – spytał natychmiast Przewodnik, dotykając mokrymi rękami jego policzków.

I kompletnie źle odczytywał sytuację.

\- Nie będzie łatwo nie myśleć o twoim kościstym tyłku, kiedy cały czas się tak ruszasz – odparł Steve.

Danny zmrużył niebezpiecznie oczy.

\- Nie podoba ci się mój tyłek – powiedział oskarżycielskim tonem Przewodnik.

Steve najchętniej zaprzeczyłby.

\- Naprawdę prowadzimy tę rozmowę? – spytał w zamian.

\- To ty narzekałeś na mój tyłek. Jak tylko wyciągam wnioski – stwierdził Danny.

\- Ty narzekałeś na moje nogi – przypomniał mu.

\- Tak i są za chude. Cały jesteś za chudy, ale dobra pizza pomoże na wszystko – odparł Danny.

\- Muszę kupić ananasa w puszkach – rzucił, udając, że planuje w głowie listę zakupów.

\- Zapomnij – żachnął się Danny. – Ananas nie przynależy do pizzy. Jak możesz nawet… Z tobą jest tak wiele rzeczy nie tak – zaczął i Steve przesunął palcami wzdłuż jego ud aż po same kolana.

Cath goliła nogi. Nie mógł tego samego powiedzieć o Dannym, ale jakoś te małe mokre włoski były tylko kolejną sensacją, która budowała w jego głowie mapę ciała Przewodnika. Wiedział mniej więcej jak Danny wygląda, jaka w dotyku jest jego skóra. Słyszał jego serce i ten cudowny zapach wypełniał jego płuca.

\- Nic nie powiesz? – zdziwił się Przewodnik. – Nie słyszałeś ani jednego słowa, które do ciebie powiedziałem przed chwilą, prawda? – spytał i spiął się lekko, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, że po jego ciele wędrują dłonie Steve'a.

\- Nie, ale ty nie zauważyłeś, że cię dotykam – odparł, stwierdzając, że są siebie warci.

Danny nie powiedział ani słowa, rozluźniając się odrobinę. Steve nie spodziewał się również, że jego Przewodnik przesunie się odrobinę do tylu, przylegając plecami do jego klatki piersiowej. Steve wypuścił z płuc długie westchnienie ulgi. Dreszcz, który przeszedł wzdłuż jego kręgosłupa nie miał nic wspólnego z wirującą wokół nich wodą.

\- Wydajesz się odprężony, nareszcie – stwierdził Danny ostrożnie. – Mogłeś mi powiedzieć, wiesz… Dalej uważam, że to jest jakiś podstępny sposób na docieranie do drugiej bazy nawet bez kupowania dziewczynie kolacji, co jest mocno nie okej w New Jersey, muszę cię poinformować.

\- Zamówimy pizzę bez ananasa – obiecał mu.

Jego Przewodnik prychnął.

\- Danny Williams nie wyciąga na pierwszej randce – poinformował go mężczyzna z lekką nutką humoru w głosie.

Steve przyłożył policzek do jego szyi, nie mogąc się po prostu powstrzymać.

\- Nie musisz, ale mogę dzisiaj spać z tobą? – spytał cicho.

Danny spiął się lekko, a potem przesunął kciukiem po jego ramieniu.

\- Jasne – odparł w końcu jego Przewodnik.


	9. Chapter 9

Steve obudził się, kiedy Danny wydał z siebie dziwny dźwięk. Leżeli spleceni, ponieważ najwyraźniej po godzinie w jakuzzi jego umysł doszedł do wniosku, że nie ma powodu, aby zostawiał Przewodnika w świętym spokoju. Nie chciał wiedzieć, co jego instynkt miał w planach, kiedy nakazał mu lizać szyję Danny'ego, ale ten smak był cudowny. Przewodnik od kilku dni używał naturalnych produktów, więc jego kark nie pachniał chemią. Steve trzymał nos w jego włosach, które wydawały się stosunkowo dość rzadkie i cienkie. Nie czuł nigdy niczego bardziej doskonałego.

Puls pod jego wargami przyspieszył lekko i zdał sobie sprawę, że Przewodnik nie jest całkiem nieprzytomny. Nadal spał, ale ewidentnie czuł na sobie jego dotyk. Steve nie musiał bardzo pociągać nosem, żeby gęsty zapach podniecenia wypełnił jego nozdrza. Danny wyprostował się lekko, jak każdy, którego nerwy zostają pobudzone do życia, a potem przeciągnął, budząc się.

\- Steven? – spytał jego Przewodnik niepewnie.

Pewnie powinien przestać go lizać. To było jednak tak cholernie cudowne. Jego skóra miała przyjemną teksturę. Nie chciał nawet skupiać się na smaku.

\- Steven – warknął Danny.

Oderwał się od niego, ponieważ ten ton nie wróżył niczego dobrego.

\- W jakim świecie… - zaczął Przewodnik, wyswabadzając się z jego objęć. – W jakim świecie – powtórzył i ewidentnie nie mógł się wysłowić.

Cholerny czas przed pierwszą kawą znowu dawał o sobie znać.

Steve starał się wyglądać niewinnie. Przynajmniej na tyle na ile mógł.

\- Masz taką minę jak upalony ćpun - - zawyrokował Przewodnik, odwracając się do niego twarzą w twarz. – Nie przeładowałeś się czasem, robocie? Ale nie, poważnie. Wszystko w porządku? – spytał, przecierając palcami swój kark. – Mam pełno twojej śliny na szyi. To jest obrzydliwe. Jesteś taki dziwny. Nie mogłeś mnie polizać po nadgarstku albo coś – jęknął.

Steve mimowolnie przeniósł wzrok na rękę Przewodnika.

\- To teraz tak będą wyglądać moje poranki? Naćpany moim zapachem Strażnik, będzie próbował mnie polizać. No świetnie. Totalnie… - urwał Danny, a potem zerknął na swój nadgarstek.

Sieć pomniejszych żyłek była dobrze widoczna pod cienką skórą. Ten widok nie hipnotyzował – Steve był już zawieszony dźwiękiem serca Przewodnika – a jednak trochę go przyzywał.

\- Cudownie – westchnął Danny. – Chyba jednak będę chciał pogadać z Cath. Nie z Samem. Przez Sama wczoraj siedziałem na twoich kolanach. To jest… - urwał i po prostu wyciągnął w jego stronę rękę.

\- Mogę? – spytał Steve.

\- Lepsze to niż moja szyja – odparł Danny.

Steve się z nim nie zgadzał w tej kwestii, ale zachował to dla siebie.

\- Nie odlecisz? – upewnił się mężczyzna.

Steve pociągnął nosem tuż przy skórze jego prawej dłoni.

\- Pachniesz jak sól, proch i…

\- Wow, wow! – krzyknął Danny, zabierając rękę.

A potem podał mu lewą, więc Steve zmarszczył brwi. Może chodziło o to, co jego Przewodnik robił przed snem pod prysznicem. Najwyraźniej prawą ręką.

\- Jesteś trochę jak pies sąsiadów moich rodziców. Nie chciał mnie wpuścić na posesję, dopóki nie byłem cały w jego sierści, polizany, wytarmoszony i powąchany – sarknął Danny.

Steve ugryzł go, ponieważ mógł.

ooo

Danny wiązał krawat na wpół zaspany. Jego policzki znowu były szorstkie, ale Steve dostrzegał w tym pewien urok. Ich faktura odpowiadała mu w pełni, kiedy Przewodnik przywierał do niego tak mocno w jakuzzi.

\- Na dole mają kawę – obiecał mu.

Danny otworzył jedno oko i ziewnął.

\- Piąta nad ranem – powtórzył jego Przewodnik chyba po raz dziesiąty już dzisiaj, jakby to była wina Steve'a.

A wyłączył nawet swój alarm i przede wszystkim nie powiedział ani słowa na temat tego, że Danny po raz drugi w ciągu dwunastu godzin zamknął się pod prysznicem. Nie docierały do niego zapachy, ale bicie serca Przewodnika było mu aż nazbyt dobrze znane. Lista rzeczy, o których nie rozmawiali robiła się coraz dłuższa.

\- Rząd nie będzie miał dość karmienia nas? – spytał Danny niepewnie.

\- Nie – odparł. – Za to mógłbyś przynieść tutaj wszystkie swoje rzeczy – zaproponował mu.

\- Wiesz, nie sądzę. Lubię swoją niezależność - zakpił Danny. – Poza tym musiałbym zmienić adres w pracy na ten budynek, a ramach wsparcia nasz Kapitan mógłby kazać cię zastrzelić. Nie wiem jak miałbym to wytłumaczyć Rachel i moim rodzicom – ciągnął dalej w najlepsze. – No i oczywiście nie spytałeś czy zamieszkam z tobą.

Steve spojrzał na niego starając się przybrać swoją najlepszą pełną niedowierzania minę.

\- Poważnie? – spytał, bo Danny ewidentnie czekał na jakąś jego reakcję.

\- Wiesz, lubię wiedzieć na czym stoję. Nie możesz docierać ze mną do drugiej bazy i nie dać z siebie nic – zakpił jego Przewodnik.

\- Nie wiedziałem, że to oznacza, że razem zamieszkamy. Czy to nie jest odrobinę za szybko? – spytał.

Danny przewrócił oczami.

\- Słonko, to jest New Jersey. Zabierasz dziewczynę do jakuzzi i twoim najmniejszym problemem jest, jeśli się do ciebie wprowadzi – zakpił Przewodnik. – Słyszałeś o ponoszeniu konsekwencji za swoje czyny? – spytał mężczyzna.

Steve nie wiedział nawet jak ma na to zareagować.

\- Zamieszkasz ze mną? – spytał w końcu.

Nie miał pojęcia czy nadal żartowali, czy mówili na poważnie. Jego Przewodnik nazywał jego wariatem, ale w ciągu tych kilku dni przeprowadzili naprawdę dziwne rozmowy.

\- Nie przed ślubem – sarknął Danny. – Za kogo mnie bierzesz?

ooo

Na komisariacie czekał na jego Przewodnika posłaniec z sądu. Danny nie był nawet zaskoczony wezwaniem, które dostał. Przez chwilę czytał w ciszy dokument, nie poruszając żadnym muskułem i Steve zaczął zastanawiać się czy powinien już się martwić.

\- Rachel? – upewnił się.

\- Yhym – przyznał Danny krótko. – Rozprawa za dwa tygodnie, więc pewnie będzie chciała się spotkać wcześniej i wszystko umówić.

\- W ten weekend też masz Grace? – spytał.

\- Nie. Za dwa – westchnął Danny.

Steve skinął głową.

\- To może w ten weekend przeniesiemy twoje rzeczy? – zaproponował lekko.

Danny podniósł głowę znad swoich raportów i spojrzał na niego zaskoczony, jakby wcale cały ranek nie mówili o tym. Przewodnik obserwował go pod różnymi kątami, chyba sądząc, że to chociaż trochę zmieni jego perspektywę.

Steve nawet nie drgnął.

\- Wiem, że jesteś żołnierzem… - zaczął Danny.

\- SEAL – poprawił go.

\- Ale normalni ludzie mają dużo rzeczy. Jak książki, ubrania, krawaty… - wymienił Danny. – Nie zmieścimy się – stwierdził, chyba bardziej mając na myśli, że to jego rzeczy się nie pomieszczą.

Jednocześnie coś dziwnego przebiegło po jego twarzy.

\- Co? – spytał Steve.

\- Mógłbym przesunąć część tego wszystkiego na strych rodziców – stwierdził Przewodnik. – Ale to jest dużo noszenia.

\- To chyba dobrze, że dużo czasu spędziłem na siłowni – odparł Steve.

ooo

Miał pewne podejrzenia co do Rachel. Nie znał się na ludziach jakoś wyjątkowo dobrze, ale obserwował ich dostatecznie długo, aby wiedzieć, kiedy coś się święciło. Rachel zerwała z nimi kontakty, odkąd mógł powiedzieć, kiedy kłamała. I wiedziała, że przekazałby to wszystko Danny'emu. Dla Steve'a to wyglądało jak klasyczny odwrót. Nie trudno było również odgadnąć, że cholernie bardzo chciała udowodnić całemu światu, włącznie z samym Dannym, że jego Przewodnik nie nadaje się na ojca.

Steve'owi się to nie podobało.

Danny nie wydawał się zaskoczony kolejną rozprawą. Może czekał na wezwanie, ale ono przyszło zbyt nagle. Cała ta sytuacja musiała być planowana już od dawna. Cywilne sądy nie działały tak pospiesznie i to w weekendy.

Jego komórka zawibrowała, więc zerknął na wyświetlacz.

\- Który z całych pięciu numerów? – spytał ciekawie Danny, tylko z lekką nutką sarkazmu.

\- Moja mama. Odkąd masz uprawnienia, możecie się przywitać – zaproponował mu, podsuwając pod nos telefon.

Danny spojrzał na niego, udając przerażenie.

Rozejrzał się wokół w poszukiwaniu odrobiny prywatności, ale na piętrze znajdowało się dziewięć biurek i przy każdym pracował detektyw.

\- Idę do socjalnego – rzucił krótko.

Danny pomachał mu ręką, nie zwracając nawet na niego uwagi.

Zamknął drzwi, starając się udawać, że nie widział spojrzenia, które posłał mu Delano. Jeśli bawili się w jedną z tych gierek, który z nich posiada więcej testosteronu, nie miał problemu z udowodnieniem swojego stanowiska w tym sporze. Może jego Przewodnik nie byłby również bardzo na niego wściekły.

\- McGarrett – powiedział krótko.

\- Steve – westchnęła jego matka. – Cath powiedziała, że masz nowego Przewodnika. Raczej nie spodziewałam się kogoś bez przeszkolenia z ciężkim akcentem z wybrzeża i paniką w głosie.

\- Danny potrafi zrobić dobre pierwsze wrażenie – zakpił.

Jego matka chyba nie chciała tego komentować, bo w słuchawce pojawiła się nieprzyjemna cisza.

\- Cath będzie przez pewien czas niedostępna – powiedziała w końcu jego matka.

\- Ściga Hesse'a? – upewnił się.

\- Mają Hesse'a – odparła.

Skinął głową.

\- Przesłuchania – odgadł i naprawdę nie zazdrościł Victorowi.

Cath była cierpliwa i dokładna.

\- Jak długo zamierzasz zostać w New Jersey? – zainteresowała się jego matka i pomimo konwersacyjnego tonu wyczuł napięcie w jej głosie.

\- Nie wiem. Sytuacja jest świeża. Ma córkę. Rozwodzi się. Potrzebuje czasu, żeby wszystko wyprostować – przyznał i nagle zdał sobie sprawę, że jeśli ktokolwiek miał się dowiedzieć co jest grane to jego matka. – Sprawdzisz jego żonę? Rachel Williams. Coś mi nie gra.

\- Sądzisz, że jest powiązana z kimś? – spytała zaniepokojona.

\- Sądzę, że… - urwał, bo nazywanie Rachel suką na pewno nie poprawiłoby jego wizerunku w oczach matki. – Zdradziła go i mocno walczy o dziecko. Chce wszystko zamieść pod dywan – wyjaśnił.

\- Wstydzi się – stwierdziła jego matka bez cienia wątpliwości. – Jeśli się wstydzi, to może kombinować. Dam ci znać, jeśli moi ludzie do czegoś się dokopią – obiecała.

Rozłączył się i wsunął komórkę do spodni. Danny nadal kończył swój raport. Nie miał pojęcia, że praca policjanta polegała głównie na siedzeniu za biurkiem. Zostali przeszkoleni, ale Steve nigdy nie zajmował się pisaniem raportów. Ich zrzucano w miejscach najbardziej problematycznych. Nikt nie przejmował się wtedy protokołami. Ciała porzucone w dżungli nie mogły wynająć prawników i zeznawać przeciwko nim i ich metodom.

Był trochę zaskoczony, kiedy Delano wsunął się do pomieszczenia, ale mężczyzna nie poświęcił mu ani jednego spojrzenia, wiec Steve po prostu wyszedł.

\- Jak tam moja ulubiona twoja matka? –spytał Danny.

\- Złapali Hesse'a. Cath go przesłuchuje. Jeśli będą mieli coś na Cannona, dostaniecie to – obiecał mu.

Cath dotrzymywała słowa, jeśli chodziło o takie sprawy. Nie zawsze mogli oddać wszystko, ale nawet drobne szczegóły pomagały. Danny zresztą był cholernie dobrym detektywem.

Słyszał nerwowy krok Delano tuż za sobą, ale może radość ze schwytania Hesse'a go rozkojarzyła. Albo Danny ciągnący za swój krawat, żeby poluzować go chociaż odrobinę. Jego Przewodnik miał zwyczaj rozbierania się w ciągu dnia. Odpinał wtedy mankiety swojej koszuli i podwijał je jak najwyżej mógł.

Coś wrzącego wylądowało na jego skórze. Był tak zaskoczony, że aż poderwał się na równe nogi.

\- Delano co do jasnej! – krzyknął Danny.

Dłoń Przewodnika niemal natychmiast wylądowała na jego przedramieniu. Dotyk był przyjemny, uspokajający i kompletnie zbędny.

\- Nic mi nie jest – zapewnił Danny'ego, odwracając się w stronę cholernie zadowolonego z siebie Delano. – Nie reaguję spontanicznie na ciepło – poinformował go, a potem sięgnął po brzeg koszulki.

\- Jasne, jasne – powiedział Danny, zabierając swoją rękę, a potem jego oczy zrobiły się większe. – Dlaczego się rozbierasz? Znaczy oczywiście, że się rozbierzesz na środku mojego posterunku. Przecież to całkiem normalne…

\- Wytrzesz to? – wszedł mu w słowo.

Cukier z kawy lepił się do jego skóry i to już było nieprzyjemne.

\- Oczywiście – rzucił Danny pospiesznie wyciągając z szuflady wilgotne chusteczki.

Steve podejrzewał, że każdy rodzic miał zestaw takich pod ręką. Danny wycierał nimi Grace dziesiątki razy, kiedy byli w zoo. Wilgotny materiał zebrał większość cukru, ale jego skóra pewnie była zaczerwieniona, bo jego Przewodnik poruszał dłońmi ostrożnie.

\- Chryste, Debra, czy ty nie masz męża? – spytał Danny. – Wiem, że wygląda jak męska odmiana Lary Croft, ale jest bardziej jak chińska waza. Nie chcesz go na stałe w domu – poinformował kobietę, która może trochę zbyt długo wpatrywała się w jego tatuaże.

\- Zostaniesz tutaj? – spytał Steve.

\- A gdzieś się wybierasz? – zainteresował się Danny.

\- Och, to zależy od tego czy zostaniesz tutaj, a detektywowi Delano uda się wydostać z budynku zanim ubiorę na siebie nową koszulkę – stwierdził lekko.

Nie widział Delano, ale niemal wyczuł jak mężczyzna się spiął.

\- Nie będziesz ganiał żadnego detektywa po New Jersey – jęknął Danny. – O czym mówiliśmy przez cały weekend?

\- Nie po całym New Jersey. Nie dotrze do windy – zawyrokował Steve.

Odchylił się również, żeby sprawdzić czy Delano faktycznie rzucił się w kierunku schodów przeciwpożarowych. Drzwi trzasnęły tak głośno, że jego Przewodnik podskoczył zaskoczony.

\- Steven – warknął Danny.

Steve uniósł brew do góry, robiąc jedną z tych min, na które jego Przewodnik nigdy się nie nabierał. Tak było i tym razem, kiedy Danny zdał sobie sprawę, co było grane.

\- Wcale nie zamierzałeś za nim pobiec – odgadł Williams.

\- Nie – przyznał Steve spokojnie.

Danny zaśmiał się w swoją pięść. Debra nie próbowała wcale ukrywać, że chichotała otwarcie.

ooo

Delano wrócił po jakiejś godzinie, chyba orientując się dopiero wtedy, że nie jest ścigany. Gwizdy i śmiechy Steve stłumił, bardziej zainteresowany niewielkim uśmieszkiem, który nie schodził jego Przewodnikowi z ust. Cath mówiła, że potrafił być dowcipny, kiedy tego chciał. Miał nadzieję, że pokazał się również z tej strony.

\- Zrobiłeś na mojej mamie wrażenie - powiedział i nie miał pojęcia nawet dlaczego.

\- Bardzo zabawne- prychnął Danny.

\- Nie, serio. Jeszcze nikt nigdy nie dopuścił jej do głosu – przyznał.

Danny spojrzał na niego zirytowany.

\- Bardzo zabawne – powtórzył jego Przewodnik.

\- Nie mogę doczekać się aż cię pozna – ciągnął dalej Steve. – Jesteś jak Hobbit.

\- Jeszcze jedno słowo, a pokażę ci dlaczego ulice w tym mieście są niebezpieczne – zagroził mu Danny.

\- Nie złożyłbyś mnie w walce – prychnął Steve.

\- Założysz się? – spytał Danny. – Boksowałem jeszcze parę lat temu – ostrzegł go lojalnie Danny.

\- Wiedziałem, że te ramiona i barki musiały powstać na siłowni, na którą twierdzisz, że nie chodzisz – wyrzucił mu. – Jestem SEAL. Wiesz co to oznacza. Szkolono mnie w walce wręcz – odparł.

\- I co z tego? – spytał jego Przewodnik.

\- i co z tego? – prychnął Steve. – Jestem od ciebie o głowę wyższy i nie musiałbym użyć nawet rąk, żeby cię rozłożyć na łopatki na macie – odparł.

\- Ale ja mam młodsze rodzeństwo i wiedz, że jak raz zejdziemy do parteru to już mi nie umkniesz – oznajmił mu Danny.

Steve zmarszczył brwi i wyprostował się, kierując wzrok w stronę jednego z okien. Syreny policyjne nie wyły jeszcze zbyt głośno, ale popełnił cholerny błąd, nastawiając się na nie, bo w chwilę później na dole odezwał się alarm. Próbował instynktownie zatkać uszy, ale jego Przewodnik siłą oderwał jego dłonie od głowy i zaczął mówić coś do niego uspokajająco. Bardzo powoli schodził w dół, przykręcając jeden ze zmysłów, aż dźwięk serca Danny'ego nie był już tylko indiańskim bębnem.

\- Okej? – spytał jego Przewodnik.

Skinął tylko głową, starając się pokonać chwile zamroczenie.

\- Alarm na dole – poinformował swojego Przewodnika. – SWAT – dodał.

\- Chcesz zobaczyć co się wyrabia? – spytał Danny.

Steve nie mógł się nie uśmiechnąć.

\- Jasne – rzucił, podnosząc z podłogi swoją torbę.

\- Nie, zobaczyć jak zobaczyć. A nie, zobaczyć jak strzelać do ludzi – jęknął Danny.

\- Sam zaproponowałeś – odparł z uśmiechem.

ooo

Szef SWAT przyglądał się jego legitymacji odrobinę za długo. Danny machnął jedynie swoją odznaką, wyjaśniając, że mogliby się przydać. Jakaś banda próbowała napaść na bank i zostali uwięzieni w środku wraz z zakładnikami. Steve nie mógł się nie zastanawiać czy nie było dostatecznie wiele filmów w telewizji, które jasno mówiły, że to nigdy nie jest dobry pomysł, a nikomu nie udawało się uciec z pieniędzmi.

Kordon policji otoczył całą okolicę. Hałas był niewiarygodny i Steve zaczął doceniać spokojne dżungle. Snajperzy na dachach próbowali cokolwiek dostrzec, ale stąd widział, że żaluzje były dokładnie zasłonięte. Tamci przynajmniej tyle wyłapali z filmów.

\- Załatwili kamery – powiedział w końcu szef SWAT.

\- Snajperzy nic nie widzą – stwierdził Steve. – Jest ich sześciu – zaczął.

\- Świadkowie, którzy się wydostali, mówili o pięciu osobach – poinformował go policjant.

Wsłuchał się wyraźniej, starając się oddzielić dźwięki stóp pojedynczych osób. Na pewno słyszał obcasy, co wiele wyjaśniało.

\- Mieli kogoś wewnątrz, jedną z kasjerek. Dobra wiadomość jest taka, że wszyscy w środku są cali i zdrowi – ciągnął dalej. – Oraz leżą na podłodze. Nie osłaniają się zakładnikami. Skupiają się na kontroli tłumu – wyjaśnił.

Danny przysunął się instynktownie w jego stronę, jakby wiedział jak wiele wysiłku kosztowało go przebicie się przez ostre dźwięki miasta.

\- Wysunęli jakieś żądania? – spytał ciekawie.

\- Nie mieliśmy jeszcze kontaktu – przyznał negocjator, który czekał już przy telefonie.

\- Jest tylne wejście do banku. Wąskie i ciasne. Korzystają z niego tylko kiedy przenoszą pieniądze do przewozu – rzucił szef SWAT. – Ale jeśli mają kogoś z wewnątrz pewnie o nim wiedzą. Niech Stevenson zacznie jeszcze raz szukać wejścia! Powystrzelają nas jak kaczki w tym przesmyku! – krzyknął mężczyzna za siebie. – Słyszysz cokolwiek, co mogłoby się nam przydać? – spytał mężczyzna.

Steve wbił wzrok w okno, starając się skupić trochę bardziej. Miał wrażenie, że niemal widzi poruszających się w środku ludzi. Bank musiał cały czas oświetlać pomieszczenie, więc nawet pomimo pełnego dnia istniał pewien balans bieli.

Danny splótł ich palce razem, więc odprężył się.

\- Mów do mnie – poprosił cicho.

\- A co mam ci niby powiedzieć, neandertalczyku? Spytałem tylko czy chcesz sprawdzić co się dzieje, bo widziałem, że nudzisz się jak mops. Prawie miałem ochotę powiedzieć, że pogonienie Delano dobrze ci zrobi, ale dupek wróci - prychnął Danny. – Czerpiesz jakąś sadystyczną przyjemność z upokarzania go?

\- Co teraz zrobimy? – spytał.

Niemal czuł jak jego Przewodnik się spiął.

\- Kobieta spytała 'co teraz zrobimy'. Mężczyzna uderzył ją w twarz. Upadła. Ktoś płacze. W środku jest dwoje dzieci i staruszka. Nie liczę dorosłych. 'Zamknij się, suko'- ciągnął. – 'Kto wezwał gliny? No kto!?' 'Uspokój się, JJ.' 'Nie będziesz mi mówił, kiedy mam być spokojny, a kiedy nie. Nie wrócę do pudła. Zapomnij.'

\- Cholera – wyrwało się negocjatorowi.

\- Co jest? – spytał Danny.

Steve potrząsnął głową, starając się, żeby hałas nie spowodował kolejnego epizodu. Danny nie puszczał na szczęście jego ręki.

\- Nie będzie negocjacji. Poproszą o coś, ale żeby kupić sobie czas. A kiedy zorientują się, że nie mają wyjścia, przynajmniej jeden z nich otworzy ogień – wyjaśnił negocjator.

\- Musimy wejść teraz – warknął szef jednostki. – Gdzie jest Stevenson z planami?! – krzyknął.

\- Zdejmij snajperów z dachu – powiedział spokojnie.

\- Dziękujemy za pomoc Komandorze, ale… - zaczął dowódca SWAT.

\- Jest zbyt jasno na użycie noktowizorów. Zbyt ciepło, żeby był wyczuwalny balans temperatur. Zakładnicy leżą na ziemi – podpowiedział.

\- Chcesz ostrzelać bank? – spytał mężczyzna z niedowierzaniem.

\- Jeśli wejdziecie, rozpęta się jatka. Jeśli nie wejdziecie na czas, rozpęta się jatka – odparł i wzruszył ramionami. – Słyszę ich. Jeśli dasz mi pięciu snajperów, a oni będą sobie kupować czas, uda nam się ustawić tak, że to będą czyste strzały. Ja zdejmę furiata - obiecał.

Mężczyzna spoglądał na niego bardzo długo, jakby zastanawiał się co teraz. Steve dał mu wybór. Nie miał tutaj jurysdykcji. Kapitan Danny'ego nawet ich tutaj nie wysłał. Po prostu wpakował swojego Przewodnika do samochodu i pojechali sprawdzić co jest grane.

\- Nie wejdziemy i nie rozpęta się jatka to moja ulubiona opcja – stwierdził mężczyzna i nacisnął swoją krótkofalówkę. – Strzelec od jeden do pięć opuścić pozycje i bez wzbudzania podejrzeń stawcie się po drugiej stronie ulicy – dodał mężczyzna, spoglądając na niego niepewnie.

\- Dobra odległość - pochwalił tylko Steve.

ooo

Nie udało im się strzelić synchronicznie, ale może tylko jego ucho wychwyciło te niewielkie różnice. SWAT wtargnął do banku w chwilę później z karabinami gotowymi do strzału, ale nie minęła minuta, kiedy opuszczali budynek z przerażonymi zakładnikami. Dowódca odszukał go w oknie i uniósł wysoko do góry kciuk.

\- Kurwa – westchnął ktoś tuż za nim, a potem mężczyźni zaczęli się śmiać.

Danny podejrzanie milczał. Oddał karabin jednemu ze snajperów, przeciągając się w końcu. Zerknął na swojego Przewodnika, który nie wykonywał prawie żadnego ruchu. Nie potrafił stwierdzić jaki zapach unosił się w powietrzu. Skóra Danny'ego zawsze pachniała lekko ostro, kiedy mężczyzna na niego spoglądał.

Trudno było ocenić również co pojawiło się na jego twarzy.

Snajperzy wychodzili z nieużywanego biura, którego użyli do przygotowania się. Danny nadal wpatrywał się w niego w kompletnym milczeniu, które powoli wyprowadzało go z równowagi. Jego Przewodnik nie był specjalnie zwolennikiem przemocy, ale nie mieli innego wyjścia. Tamci nie poddaliby się bez walki. Krzyżowy ogień natomiast zawsze oznaczał przypadkowe ofiary. Z tego co widział nikt nie został ranny. Napastnicy byli martwi, ale to była ich zła decyzja, którą podjęli dzisiejszego ranka.

\- Danny? – spytał niepewnie.

Jego Przewodnik w końcu się poruszył.

Nadal jednak wpatrywał się w niego szeroko otwartymi oczami.

\- Ja chyba… - zaczął mężczyzna i urwał, apotem zrobił ostrożny krok w jego stronę, wciąż na niego dziwnie patrząc.

Steve na pewno nie spodziewał się, że następnym co poczuje to będą szorstkie usta Przewodnika na jego własnych. Zamarł, nie wiedząc czy najpierw skupić się na teksturze czy smaku. Zapach też był wabiąco cudowny.

Zanim zdążył cokolwiek zrobić, Danny oderwał się od niego dysząc, jakby przebiegł do niego całą tę odległość, która ich dzieliła.

\- Cholera, to było krępujące – powiedział jego Przewodnik. – Nie mówmy o tym, dobrze? Mogę cię o to prosić? Spędzimy naprawdę dużo czasu razem, w jednym pomieszczeniu, więc gdybyśmy mogli o tym nigdy więcej… - ciągnął dalej, wypromieniowując taką ilość ciepła, że Steve zaczął się zastanawiać czy słońce nie świeci na nich bezpośrednio.

Zbił ich wargi razem, uciszając skutecznie Przewodnika, który mówił bez sensu. Może ściskał jego rękę odrobinę zbyt mocno, ale nie chciał, żeby Danny się wyrwał. Na szczęście jego Przewodnik zmiękł trochę, rozchylając odrobinę swoje usta. Steve nie wiedział czy wsunąć tam swoją górną wargę czy język. I może zastanawianie się zajęło mu odrobinę więcej czasu, ale w Dannym tak łatwo było się zagubić.

Przewodnik tym razem oderwał się od niego o wiele mniej gwałtownie. I nie wyglądał też na zawstydzonego.

\- Co robisz? – spytał mężczyzna.

\- Całuję cię? - odparł Steve, ale brzmiało to bardziej jak pytanie.

Brwi Danny'ego powędrowały naprawdę wysoko.


	10. Chapter 10

Wrócili na posterunek we względnej ciszy. Danny spoglądał na niego niepewnie przez cały czas i może dlatego zgodził się, aby to Steve prowadził. Przewodnik miał większe pole do popisu, kiedy nie musiał interesować się tym, co działo się na jezdni.

\- No co? – spytał w końcu, zirytowany przedłużającą się ciszą, kiedy zgasił silnik.

To Danny powinien cały czas mówić. On nie był w tym dobry nawet, kiedy wszystkie jego komórki nerwowe współpracowały.

\- Nic – odparł jego Przewodnik i splótł ich palce razem.

Steve odprężył się momentalnie.

\- Powiedziałeś, żebym zdał się na instynkt… - zaczął Danny i urwał, kiedy ktoś zapukał w ich szybę. – Co jest posterunkowy? – spytał, otwierając drzwi.

\- Kapitan wzywa – odparł mężczyzna przepraszającym tonem.

\- Steven, wiedziałem, że będziemy mieli kłopoty – jęknął Danny.

ooo

Jeszcze nigdy go nie zawieszono. Uczucie było dziwne. Delano wydawał się naprawdę szczęśliwy, kiedy Danny oddał odznakę i swój pistolet Kapitanowi. Nie przypominał sobie, aby jego Przewodnik był kiedykolwiek tak wściekły.

\- To jest idiotyczne – stwierdził Steve. – Nie może nas pan zawiesić.

\- Nie mogę? – spytał Kapitan podniesionym tonem.

\- Steve – warknął Danny ostrzegawczo.

\- Nie mogę? Twoja współpraca ze SWAT nie została autoryzowana przeze mnie. Williams nie ma prawa brać udziału w akcjach innych jednostek bez uzgodnienia tego ze mną – poinformował go sucho mężczyzna.

\- Moja współpraca nie wymaga autoryzacji. Poza tym jestem starszy stopniem. Jesteś tylko kapitanem, a ja komandorem porucznikiem. Policja ma obowiązek podporządkować się wojskowym – przypomniał mu.

Mężczyzna poczerwieniał na policzkach.

\- Steven, zamknij się – warknął Danny.

\- W takim razie, komandorze poruczniku Strażniku McGarrett jest pan wolny – stwierdził Kapitan. – Williams, zostań – dodał.

I Danny wypuścił z płuc długie westchnienie, spoglądając na niego spode łba. Może tego należało się spodziewać. Danny w końcu był jego podkomendnym i Steve jakoś nie wziął pod uwagę, że użyją jego Przewodnika jako siły nacisku.

\- Dobra – warknął w końcu, wyciągając swojego zabezpieczonego sig sauera z pochwy.

Zostawił swój pistolet na biurku i zaplótł dłonie na piersi. W Marynarce nie robili takich cyrków. Naprawdę tęsknił do wojska.

ooo

Danny nie odzywał się do niego przez całą drogę do budynku Organizacji. I to jego Przewodnik prowadził, więc Steve mógł dostrzec napięte linie mięśni, ścięgien, pulsujące żyły pod skórą. Danny był wściekły. Wszystko wskazywało na to; zarówno biologiczne aspekty jak i analiza wcześniejszego zachowania.

Nie wiedział czy to oznacza, że nigdy nie wrócą do przerwanej rozmowy. Danny pocałował go. Pamiętał nadal smak jego ust. Trochę słony od potu. Może był jednak efektem adrenaliny. Ludzie różnie reagowali na stresowe sytuacje. A mimo to kiedy on pocałował Danny'ego Przewodnik się temu poddał, więc to musiało coś znaczyć.

Danny wysiadł z samochodu bez ostrzeżenia, więc Steve podążył za nim, starając się nie zwracać uwagi na to jak kobieta w recepcji patrzyła na ich wtargnięcie. Jego Przewodnik był trochę cholerykiem, ale ponieważ został zawieszony, miał powód do złości. Steve nie wiedział co zrobić, kiedy Danny posiadał faktyczne argumenty.

\- Przepraszam – powiedział, kiedy drzwi się za nimi zamknęły.

Danny odwrócił się gwałtownie z palcem skierowanym w jego klatkę piersiową.

\- Nigdy przez dziesięć lat służby nie zostałem zawieszony. Nigdy – podkreślił to Przewodnik. – Jesteś dureń i imbecyl. I jak mogłeś pomyśleć, że rzucanie mojemu szefowi tekstu, że jesteś wyższy stopniem w czymkolwiek pomoże? – spytał.

\- Nie wiedziałem, że cię zawieszą – odparł. – Ale dlaczego cię zawiesili? Akcja się udała. Nie miałeś nawet broni w rękach. Jedynie tam stałeś – dodał.

\- Ale najwyraźniej nie mogą się dobrać do twojej dupy, więc dobrali się do mojej. A ja mam dziecko na utrzymaniu i proces w toku, Steven. Nie mogą mnie zawieszać na prawo i lewo – jęknął jego Przewodnik. – A co najgorsze nie mogę być nawet na ciebie wściekły, bo SWAT nie poradziłoby sobie bez ciebie. Nakierowałeś ich na tych dupków tylko swoim słuchem. Nigdy wcześniej nie widziałem zdenerwowanego snajpera – westchnął.

Steve nie mógł nie zapleść dłoni na piersi, zastanawiając się jak to rozumieć.

\- Czyli nie jesteś na mnie zły? – upewnił się.

\- Jestem. Jestem wściekły. Jestem tak wściekły, że mógłbym ci teraz przywalić. Jesteś maniakiem. I z pewnością coś z tobą nie tak. Nie mieliście czegoś takiego jak hierarchia w armii? – spytał.

\- Tak, jestem komandorem porucznikiem – przypomniał mu.

\- Cieszę się twoim szczęściem, ale nasz łańcuch dowodzenia mówi, że podlegasz Kapitanowi i nie możesz robić takich numerów – westchnął Danny.

\- Czyli zawiesił swojego najlepszego detektywa i jedynego w mieście współpracującego Strażnika, bo nacisnąłem mu na odcisk? – spytał z niedowierzaniem.

\- Nie, zawiesił nas, bo nieprzestrzeganie zasad oznacza chaos – warknął Danny.

Steve nie do końca to rozumiał. W świecie ogólnie panował chaos. Steve słyszał go wyraźnie każdego dnia. Na polu bitwy też kule nie trafiały kolejno podkomendnych aż do dowódców. Czasami porucznicy stawali się majorami, kiedy wymagała tego sytuacja. Wszystko było bardziej płynne i logiczne. Ludzie robili to, co musieli, żeby przeżyć.

\- Zawiesił nas, żeby dać reszcie przykład i to mój świat jest szalony? – spytał z niedowierzaniem.

Danny schował tylko twarz w dłoniach.

ooo

Woda przestała w końcu spływać po kafelkach. Słyszał jak Danny zaczął wycierać się, nadal przeklinając pod nosem. Najwyraźniej nie potrzebował nawet rozmówcy. A może teraz wiedział już, że Steve słyszy go tak czy siak. Mniej więcej dopiero teraz wracaliby z pracy i nie wiedział co zrobić z całym tym czasem.

Jego Przewodnik równie dobrze mógł planować nadrobić stracone wcześniej godziny snu. Nie wypił w końcu dzisiaj swoich trzech kaw. Ciśnienie jego krwi wydawało się nadal wysokie, ale miał się kiedyś uspokoić.

Steve jeszcze się nie wściekał. Po prostu nie rozumiał sytuacji.

Danny miał drobne stopy. Nie wydawały za bardzo dźwięku w kontakcie z dywanem. Steve postanowił również nie komentować faktu, że kiedy jego Przewodnik siadał na łóżku, jego stopy nie dotykały podłogi.

\- Prysznic – rzucił krótko.

Danny skinął tylko głową. Nadal miał tę minę, której Steve nie rozgryzał.

ooo

Danny czekał na niego. Nie sięgnął nawet po kopie akt, które przyniósł ze swojego mieszkania. Może dzisiaj mogliby nawet wykorzystać wolne i przenieść jego rzeczy, ale Steve miał wrażenie, że mają na to całe dwa tygodnie i jeśli nie zajmie czasu odpowiednio swojemu Przewodnikowi ten odgryzie mu głowę. Danny do tej pory żył pracą i Grace. Mała była rano w szkole, a i tak dostawał ją tylko na weekendy.

Jego Przewodnik poklepał miejsce koło siebie na łóżku, więc Steve zbił usta w wąską kreskę.

\- Nie będę przepraszał po raz kolejny – ostrzegł go lojalnie. – Wasze zasady są głupie – dodał.

\- Tak, tak, ponieważ hieny i szakale, które cię wychowały, zapewne nie mogły się w nich połapać – sarknął Danny. – Nie chcę na ciebie krzyczeć. A przynajmniej nie planuję – dodał.

I to było w miarę uczciwe postawienie sprawy. Steve i tak się czuł winny.

\- Chciałem cię zapytać o strażnicze kwestie – przyznał Danny. – Możesz mnie potem wyśmiać. Chociaż sądzę, że raczej do tego nie dojdzie. Chrzaniłeś coś o moim instynkcie i zacząłem wszystko analizować w trochę inny sposób. W trochę bardziej otwarty sposób i… - urwał.

\- Pocałowałeś mnie – dokończył za niego Steve.

Nie był pewien w jaką stronę zmierza ta rozmowa.

\- Tak, pocałowałem cię – przyznał Danny. – I pewnie powinienem był zapytać wcześniej czy…

\- Nie musisz pytać, jeśli chcesz mnie pocałować – zapewnił go Steve.

\- Okej, świetnie, że ustaliliśmy, że nie masz nic przeciwko temu, żebym cię całował. Tak jakby zauważyłem to wcześniej – prychnął Danny. – Chciałem wiedzieć czy nie masz problemu ze zmysłami, kiedy… no wiesz.

\- Kiedy mnie całujesz – wtrącił Steve, ponieważ to cholernie dobrze brzmiało.

Danny zmrużył niebezpiecznie oczy.

\- Nie – odparł w końcu z pewnym wahaniem. – Znaczy początkowo mnie zaskoczyłeś, ale to się powinno stać łatwiejsze.

\- Powinno? – spytał Danny podejrzliwie. – Znaczy nie wiesz w ogóle, czy tylko w naszym przypadku? Bo odniosłem wrażenie, że nie masz pojęcia co robisz. Znaczy wbiłeś we mnie swoją twarz i zamarłeś. Przez sekundę sądziłem, że masz epizod, ale miałeś zamknięte oczy i dość mocno ściskałeś moje ręce. Jeszcze pamiętam jak wyglądał mój pierwszy pocałunek i mniej więcej tak to przebiegało.

Steve zamarł. Danny obserwował go o wiele zbyt uważnie i z każdą sekundą jego milczenia oczy Przewodnika robiły się tylko większe.

\- Mów do mnie, Steven – poprosił go Przewodnik wyjątkowo cicho.

\- Co mam ci powiedzieć? – spytał lekko zirytowany. – Trafiłem do systemu, kiedy miałem jedenaście lat. Sądzisz, że łatwo jest robić cokolwiek, kiedy twoje zmysły są twoim wrogiem?

\- O jakim cokolwiek mówimy? - spytał Danny. – Chodzicie i liżecie ludzi. I nie wmawiaj mi, że nie wiesz, że się podobasz, bo twój nos na pewno podpowiada ci w tych kwestiach – dodał oskarżycielskim tonem. – Nie, słuchaj, przepraszam – rzucił pospiesznie. – Nie masz się z czego tłumaczyć. Po prostu jestem zaskoczony. Tylko tyle. Nie spodziewałem się. Jeśli nie możesz się całować, bo to jakaś strażnicza forma pozbawiania was przytomności to totalnie rozumiem. I przepraszam. To się więcej…

Steve wcisnął go w materac, bo Przewodnik wydawał się milczeć tylko wtedy, kiedy miał jego usta na swoich. Danny przez chwilę wgapiał się w niego zaskoczony, jakby nie wiedział nawet jakim cudem wylądował rozłożony na łopatki. Steve nie zamierzał mu tłumaczyć, że był naprawdę szybki, kiedy tego chciał.

\- Nie mówiłem, że nie mogę się całować, tylko,że nie umiem – wyjaśnił krótko.

Nie był na tyle głupi, żeby dać dojść do głosu Danny'emu tym razem. Rozchylił lekko swoje usta, starając się złapać wargę Przewodnika. Danny nadal miał otwarte oczy, bo czuł na sobie jego wzrok i zastanawiał się nawet czy nie przestać, ale dłoń mężczyzny objęła tył jego głowy, zmieniając trochę kąt, pod którym się stykali. Czuł na swoich wargach mokry śliski język, który nie niósł smaku kawy. Rozchylił usta odrobinę szerzej, wpuszczając go do środka i był trochę zaskoczony, kiedy Danny odbił się od łóżka, zmieniając ich pozycję.

Nie miał powodu protestować, więc poddał się, zszokowany jeszcze bardziej, kiedy w jego ustach pojawiło się tak wiele smaków. Wiedział, że zakończenia nerwowe w języku pozwalały mu również wyczuwać teksturę, ale to był całkiem nowy poziom. Wszystko mieszało się ze sobą i jego wcześniejsza nerwowość, zażenowanie, może nawet trochę złość, że Danny robił z tego coś tak wielkiego – odleciało w niebyt.

W uszach słyszał szum własnej krwi, ale jeden dźwięk przebijał się jednostajnie przez cały ten chaos. Serce Danny'ego przyspieszyło lekko, kiedy mężczyzna położył się na nim, klatka przy klatce. Nie był pewien, który z nich oddychał głośniej. Na pewno powietrze wypuszczane z płuc przez Przewodnika czuł na własnym policzku. Wszystko nagle nabrało kształtów. Oddech miał smak, zapach i dźwięk. Miał wrażenie, że mógłby złapać go w palce, ale to była tylko gra pozorów. Nie mógł również zobaczyć powietrza.

Danny zwolnił, jakby uznał, że czas spowolnić maltretowanie jego ust. Jego Przewodnik przestał też tak kurczowo ściskać jego głowę i oderwał się od niego na krótką chwilę, żeby zaczerpnąć tchu. Jego policzki były zaczerwienione, podobnie jak opuchnięte usta. Wilgotne włosy zsunęły się na czoło, więc poprawił je nerwowym ruchem.

Steve nie widział nic bardziej doskonałego.

Uśmiechnął się, ponieważ Danny znowu mu się przyglądał. Tym razem jednak z czymś miękkim we wzroku.

\- Wszystko dobrze? –spytał jego Przewodnik.

\- Tak – odparł, dotykając jego ramienia wyłącznie opuszkami palców.

Jego ręka i tak mrowiła.

ooo

\- Nie zachęcali nas – powiedział, czując się przyjemnie odprężonym.

Stykali się na całej długości ciała, a przynajmniej na tej powierzchni, której dosięgał Przewodnik. Danny trzymał palce w jego włosach, co było interesującym doznaniem. Nie sądził, że jego głowa jest tak podatna na dotyk. Najchętniej wygiąłby się w kierunku tej ręki, ale był tak cudownie bezwolny. Jego spodnie były zbyt wąskie, żeby ukryć erekcję, ale jego nos podpowiadał mu, że Danny był w całkiem podobnym stanie, więc nie musiał się o nic martwić.

\- Do całowania? – spytał jego Przewodnik.

\- Do kontaktów z ludźmi – odparł. – Dotyk jest trudny. Ludzie dotykają innych ludzi i kiedy my się z nimi widzimy, noszą już setki substancji na sobie. Dotyk jest problematyczny, ale gdyby jeszcze jakieś zmysły wzięły w tym udział, to byłby koszmar. Odlot na trzech poziomach? Smaku? Zapachu? Dotyku? – ciągnął dalej i potrząsnął głową. – Niektórzy orientowali się, że są Strażnikami później niż ja. Trudniej im było zrozumieć niebezpieczeństwo, kiedy znali profity – przyznał ostrożnie.

\- Epizody? – upewnił się Danny.

\- Po których nie wychodzili – odparł Steve.

\- Cholera – westchnął Danny. – Dlaczego nie powiedziałeś? – spytał wprost.

Steve wzruszył ramionami.

\- Dlaczego nie powiedziałeś, że jesteś biseksualny? – spytał w zamian.

Danny spiął się.

\- Nie jestem – odparł jego Przewodnik, ale nie brzmiał tak pewnie.

Może dopiero teraz dotarło do niego, że całowali się przez dobre dwadzieścia minut.

\- Znaczy – zaczął Danny. – Chciałem cię pocałować – przyznał.

\- Patrzysz na mnie cały czas, kiedy myślisz, że nie wiem, ale ja czuję twój wzrok – odparł Steve. – I wiem, że lubisz moje tatuaże – dodał.

Danny nie zaprzeczył, ale nie powiedział ani słowa.

\- Nie przeszkadza mi to – rzucił jeszcze.

\- Mnie przeraża, że wiesz takie rzeczy – przyznał Danny. – I nie mieści mi się w głowie jak mogłeś całe życie nie… - urwał. – Ale wiesz pod prysznicem…

\- Mogę ci zagwarantować, że wszystko działa – prychnął Steve, zirytowany. – Nie jestem mnichem.

\- Fakt, że nie uprawiałeś seksu z nikim czyni cię niemal świętym – odparł Danny. – Znam się na tym. Jestem katolikiem.

\- I przez to masz problem, że jestem mężczyzną? – spytał wprost.

Danny uniósł się na łokciach i spojrzał na niego marszcząc brwi.

\- Nie mam problemu z twoją płcią. Mam problem z tym jak bardzo nie mam z tym problemu. Oraz faktem, że jesteśmy w tym samym wieku, a ty… - urwał Przewodnik. – I nie rozumiem dlaczego nie mogłeś z Cath. Przecież byliście razem przez piętnaście lat razem. Pracowaliście nad twoimi zmysłami.

\- To nigdy nie było seksualne – powtórzył cierpliwie.

\- To dlaczego to ze mną jest? – spytał Danny wprost.

\- Bo to ty – odparł tylko.

Oczy Danny'ego znowu zrobiły się większe.

\- Czyli to ukrywa rząd? Jakoś magicznie dobieracie się w pary na całe życie jak pingwiny? – spytał z niedowierzaniem jego Przewodnik. – I teraz już nigdy w życiu nie prześpię się z nikim innym?

Steve wiedział, że jego mięśnie zareagowały same, kiedy się spiął.

\- Nie musisz się o to martwić – powiedział mu tylko spokojnie. – Dalej możesz spać z kim chcesz – przyznał, podnosząc się powoli.

\- Ale co to w ogóle znaczy? – spytał Danny. – I gdzie idziesz? – zainteresował się.

\- Pod prysznic. I to nic nie znaczy – westchnął, czując się nagle naprawdę zmęczonym.

\- Steve! – usłyszał za sobą, ale zamknął drzwi, ponieważ chociaż pomieszczenie nie było wygłuszone, to było dość symboliczne.

Chciał pozostać chociaż na kilka minut sam, ale powinien był lepiej wiedzieć. Zdążył rozebrać się do bielizny, kiedy Danny wszedł bez pukania.

\- Znowu się obraziłeś – oskarżył go Przewodnik.

\- Nie – skłamał. – Chciałem się wykąpać.

Danny nie wydawał mu się wierzyć.

\- Nie podobało ci się całowanie ze mną? – spytał Przewodnik.

\- Nie jestem dzieckiem. Gdyby coś mi się nie podobało, powiedziałbym ci o tym – poinformował go sucho. – Nie podoba mi się, że jesteś w łazience, kiedy chcę się wykąpać.

\- Teraz masz granice? – prychnął Danny. – Podsłuchiwałeś, kiedy ja byłem w łazience –przypomniał mu. – Poza tym się kąpałeś pół godziny temu – dodał i sugestywnie spojrzał na lekko wybrzuszony przód jego bokserek.

Steve nie miał w planach prysznica, ale najwyraźniej przeszli na nowy poziom docinania sobie.

\- Zamierzam się masturbować pod prysznicem, podobnie jak ty używając prawej ręki – poinformował go całkiem poważnie.

Usta Danny'ego rozchyliły się, jakby nie chciał wierzyć, że Steve faktycznie to powiedział. Spodziewał się napadu złości, ale jego Przewodnik po chwili zaczął się śmiać jak opętany. Nie mógł również przestać i Steve poczuł jak kąciki jego ust odrobinę drgają.

\- Mam wrażenie, że cofnąłem się do podstawówki – przyznał jego Przewodnik. – Powiedz mi o co się właściwie pokłóciliśmy? Przepraszam, jeśli zadawałem za dużo pytań. Zaskoczyłeś mnie. Źle sobie radzę ze zmianami. Naprawdę źle. Muszę je obgadać i dostosować do siebie. Co chyba wiele mówi o zmianach w moim życiu, skoro i tak staram się mieć na nie wpływ. I przepraszam, jeśli potraktowałem cię jak nastolatka.

\- Jestem dorosły – przypomniał mu jeszcze raz Steve.

\- Po prostu nie wyobrażam sobie w jak gównianej sytuacji byłeś. Nie wyobrażam sobie nieuprawiania seksu – powiedział wprost Danny.

\- Masz specyficznie spięte mięśnie ramion – poinformował go Steve. – Nie musisz sobie niczego wyobrażać. I tak tego nie robisz – prychnął.

\- I znowu defensywa – cmoknął jego Przewodnik. – Nie pozwolisz mi dokończyć? Nie chcę cię zawstydzić. Chciałem spytać czy… nie umyć ci pleców? – spytał.

Steve spojrzał na Przewodnika jak na idiotę, ponieważ faktycznie brał prysznic trzydzieści minut temu. A co najważniejsze sięgał do swoich pleców. Troska Danny'ego o jego samopoczucie powinna mieć pewnie granice, ale Przewodnik miał problemy z ich wyznaczaniem. Albo po prostu nie miał żadnych, ale narzucał je na siebie, bo katolickie wychowanie go do tego zmuszało. Tak czy siak, Steve wiedział, że dotarcie się nie będzie łatwe.

\- Umyć moje plecy? – spytał z niedowierzaniem, kiedy dotarło do niego o czym mówił Danny. – Ty się naprawdę cofnąłeś do podstawówki.

\- Wybacz mi, ale trochę świruje, bo podobasz mi się, czego się nie da przed tobą ukryć. Mam też wszelkie przesłanki, żeby sądzić, że ja podobam się tobie. Normalnie to prowadziłoby do całowania i czegoś więcej, ale jesteś niepokalany jak…

\- Jeśli zakończysz to zdanie, wykopię cię stąd tak mocno, że nie siądziesz przez tydzień – zagroził mu.

\- Czy ty nie miałeś mnie chronić? – spytał Danny ciekawie.

\- Przed innymi, a nie przede mną – odparł Steve.

Danny uśmiechnął się do niego szeroko, jakby znowu coś chodziło mu po głowie. Steve zaczął kojarzyć tę minę ze sporymi zmianami w swoim życiu. Jak godziną spędzoną na dotykaniu Przewodnika w jakuzzi, pocałunkami i nocą we wspólnym łóżku. Jego dłonie znowu mrowiły.

\- Ruszasz palcami, jakbyś chciał mnie dotknąć - zauważył jego Przewodnik.

\- Może chcę - odparł, nie ukrywając nawet, że rzuca Danny'emu wyzwanie.

\- Więc mnie dotknij – powiedział Przewodnik, jakby to było takie proste.

I może było. Przynajmniej w tej chwili. Nie ruszył się, ale Danny podszedł do niego i podniósł się na palcach, kiedy zarzucał mu ręce na szyję. Gładził go przez chwilę dłońmi po karku, więc wygiął się w stronę dotyku. Objął mężczyznę rękami, starając się jakoś ustabilizować go w tej pozycji. Stanie na palcach nie mogło być wygodne. Nie potrafił się jednak przejąć tym, że ich biodra dociskały się do siebie. Danny oddychał głęboko, jakby odbierał to wszystko, co robił z nim.

Steve za bardzo nie miał jak się ukryć w samej bieliźnie. I Danny musiał czuć dreszcze, które przebiegały po jego ciele, tylko od tego jak muskał palcami jego kark.

\- Naprawdę chcesz wejść pod prysznic? – spytał Przewodnik ciekawie.

\- Łóżko – zdecydował bez wahania.


	11. Chapter 11

Danny pozwolił mu ściągnąć z siebie koszulę i w końcu mógł zanurzyć dłonie w tych miękkich włoskach, które obserwował od kilku dni. Przeczesywał je między palcami powoli, starając się nie ciągnąć za bardzo, kiedy Przewodnik mamrotał coś o najdłuższej grze wstępnej wszechczasów. Steve nie był pewien czy wszystko wydawało się tak rozciągnięte w czasie, bo starał się nie przeładować swoich zmysłów, czy przy okazji półświadomie testował czy mógłby zastąpić codzienne medytacje czymś o wiele przyjemniejszym.

Przyssał się do różowego sutka, wciskając nos jak najgłębiej w źródło tego męskiego zapachu, którego mgiełka wydawała się wokół nich unosić.

Biodra Danny'ego lekko drgnęły, ale mężczyzna zmusił się do tego, żeby leżeć spokojnie. Nie poganiał Steve'a ten jeden raz, co było doskonałe, bo nie musiał zatrzymywać się i tłumaczyć. Mógł przesunąć palcami po ramieniu Przewodnika bez zbędnych słów. Nie musiał wyjaśniać również jak długo zamierza lizać twardniejący już sutek. Sądząc po odgłosach, które wydawał Danny – jego Przewodnik nie miał nic przeciwko.

Jego skóra nie miała jednolitej barwy. Składała się raczej z wielu różnych źródeł kolorów, od ciemniejszych miejsc, gdzie cebulki włosków wyrastały z jego ciała po o wiele jaśniejsze blizny, które Steve'owi nie podobały się aż tak bardzo. Sam miał całą kolekcję, ale naruszona skóra Przewodnika sprawiała, że wzbierała w nim złość.

\- Hej, hej – powiedział Danny. – Znowu masz minę, jakbyś chciał coś zabić, a ponieważ aktualnie trzymasz swoje usta na moim… - urwał, kiedy Steve ugryzł go lekko.

Wargi Przewodnika rozchyliły się. Widział jak jego źrenice rozszerzają się na tę krótką chwilę, kiedy jego nerwy przesłały kolejną wiadomość do mózgu. Zapach podniecenia stał się jeszcze wyraźniejszy, chociaż Steve miał wrażenie, że są już w nim skąpani obaj.

Uśmiechnął się wrednie i Danny spojrzał na niego, jakby był urażony. Czy tym, że Steve go rozpracował, czy faktem, że odczuwał z tego powodu satysfakcję, nie był pewien. Przewodnik jednak uniósł swoją nogę, wciskając ją między nich. Steve był trochę rozkojarzony, kiedy przesunęła się po jego wzwodzie, ale potem został odepchnięty, a ona stanowiła barierę między nim, a Dannym. Różowy wcześniej sutek nabiegł krwią, dostrzegł to dopiero teraz, kiedy został podstępem pozbawiony kontaktu, którego potrzebował.

Pewnie powinien był zabrać też spodnie Przewodnika, ale organizacja przestała być jego największa zaletą w tej chwili.

Złapał za chłodną stopę i Danny spiął się, starając się uwolnić. Steve w zasadzie w głowie miał dziesiątki planów. Mógł ostrzegawczo zacisnąć na niej mocniej palce. Pokazać Przewodnikowi jak silny był. Jak bardzo mógł na nim polegać. Czuł pod palcami przyspieszający puls Danny'ego, słodkawa woń podniecenia zaczęła się mieszać z czymś ostrym, co wydawało się wyzwaniem. Co czytał jako wolę walki i jego Przewodnik faktycznie nadal próbował się wyrwać. Jakby te ruchy miały jakiś sens.

Steve wbił kciuk w podeszwę jego stopy, szukając tego punktu – jedynego, który interesował go w tym momencie. Danny miał łaskotki i starał się wyrwać tylko mocniej, ale zamarł w pierwszej w chwili, w której Steve odnalazł cel. Przewodnik wydał z siebie kolejny z tych dźwięków, które tak uwielbiał i zaczynał katalogować. Steve wbił więc kciuk tylko głębiej, poruszając nim okrężnymi ruchami. Oddech Danny'ego stał się urywany i mężczyzna wpatrywał się w niego z niedowierzaniem.

\- Chryste – wyrwało się Przewodnikowi. – Co to jest? – spytał, łapiąc dłońmi za prześcieradło.

Jeśli chciał się w ten sposób unieruchomić, nie szło mu najlepiej. Mięśnie jego brzucha napinały się przez cały czas i Steve jak zahipnotyzowany obserwował każde najmniejsze drgnięcie.

\- Jeśli masz jakiś dziwny fetysz stóp, wybaczam ci – dodał wielkodusznie Danny, połykając jęk.

Kropla potu pojawiła się na jego czole i spłynęła w dół po jego skroni.

\- To nie powinno być takie dobre – stwierdził Przewodnik z wyraźnym wysiłkiem.

\- Jakie to uczucie? – spytał ciekawie Steve.

Danny wbił w niego wzrok, jakby nie wierzył, że Steve naprawdę chciał, aby kontynuował.

Nacisnął zatem mocniej z rozmysłem jednocześnie zwalniając. Spodnie Przewodnika nie ukrywały wiele i sądząc po zapachu, który pojawił się w powietrzu, Danny był już na skraju. Nie pachniał ananasami i pewnie tak nie smakował. Steve to wiedział, ale i tak chciał sprawdzić.

\- Jakie to uczucie? – spytał cicho, ignorując fakt, że oczy Danny'ego miały coraz większy problem ze skupieniem się na jego twarzy.

\- Chryste – westchnął tylko Przewodnik.

Mówienie wydawało się ponad jego możliwości, więc Steve wolną ręką sięgnął do paska jego spodni. Trochę nawet zaskoczony, że Danny jest w stanie śledzić jego dłoń. Przewodnik nawet nie powstrzymał go, kiedy Steve rozpiął jego spodnie i rozsunął rozporek. Trochę wilgoci pozostało na wierzchu jego ręki, kiedy starał się zsunąć materiał jego z jego bioder.

Danny potrząsnął głową bez słowa, jakby mówił 'nie', więc Steve zamarł zaskoczony.

\- Nie chcesz? – zdziwił się.

Zapach w powietrzu był tak silny, że niemal czuł na języku gorzki smak spermy Przewodnika.

Danny wpatrywał się w niego z wypiekami na twarzy i dziwną desperacją. Jego pierś unosiła się w górę, a potem w dół. Włoski – wcześniej cudownie miękkie, pokryły się wilgocią i skóra promieniowała ciepłem. Nie wiedział na czym się skupić, ale ten jeden raz nie musiał wybierać, więc chłonął wszystko co mógł. Wszystko co było mu dane.

Danny sięgnął w jego stronę dłonią, więc puścił jego stopę, pozwalając się ułożyć na boku. Zapach z tej odległości był jeszcze bardziej przepyszny, kiedy nie musiał walczyć z powietrzem, rozpraszany przez inne przypadkowe cząsteczki. Przywarł do karku Danny'ego, językiem śledząc jedną z tych grubych żył, które pulsowały w cudownym rytmie.

\- Moja stopa mrowi – poinformował go Przewodnik, ale to nie brzmiało jak skarga.

\- Zakończenia nerwowe – odparł Steve.

\- Stopy nie powinny być połączone z fiutem. To nienormalne – stwierdził jego Przewodnik. – I nie spytam nawet gdzie się nauczyłeś czegoś takiego – dodał.

Steve akurat w to mu nie uwierzył. Danny kochał swoje pytania.

\- Czy my nie mieliśmy się poruszać ostrożnie po nieznanym terytorium? – spytał niepewnie jego Przewodnik.

Steve nie przypominał sobie nic na ten temat. Jedynie decyzję, że nie wchodzą pod prysznic. I faktycznie było o wiele lepiej, kiedy woda nie zmywała zapachu i smaku. Jego Przewodnik smakował trochę słono. Woń kawy zniknęła i prawie za nią tęsknił. Ona jednak szła ramię w ramię z zapachem prochu, który wcale go nie uspokajał, kiedy znajdował się na skórze jego Przewodnika.

\- Jeśli zdejmiesz ze mnie spodnie… - zaczął Danny i urwał sugestywnie, patrząc na kciuki Steve'a, które bawiły się gumką jego bokserek.

Mógłby tak łatwo ściągnąć wszystko z Przewodnika, gdyby ten uniósł biodra. Danny jednak rzadko był skory do współpracy.

\- Hm? – spytał nosem trącając jego ucho.

Dłoń Danny'ego zacisnęła się na jego bicepsie mocno. Steve namierzył kolejne zakończenie nerwowe. Zacisnął wargi odrobinę mocniej na płatku ucha, ale chociaż uzyskał przyjemną reakcję, niczym nie mogła się równać z tym jak Danny pachniał, kiedy dotykał jego stopy czy sutka.

\- Steven – westchnął jego Przewodnik.

I pewnie Danny planował, żeby zabrzmiało to jak ostrzeżenie. Steve nigdy wcześniej nie czuł się tak zaproszony do dotykania i eksperymentowania.

\- Steve – powiedział odrobinę ostrzej Przewodnik, starając się walczyć z sobą.

Steve nie miał pojęcia dlaczego Danny nie mógł się tak po prostu odprężyć.

\- Chcę cię tylko spróbować – wyszeptał mu do ucha.

\- Jezu – jęknął Danny. – Nie możesz mówić takich rzeczy – powiedział takim tonem, jakby sprawiało mu to cierpienie.

\- Tylko troszeczkę – obiecał mu solennie.

\- Chcesz spróbować czy dojdę w moje spodnie? – prychnął Danny. – Jesteś na dobrej drodze – przyznał. – To ty jesteś prawiczkiem – jęknął, jakby miał do Steve'a pretensje o to, że ludzki organizm nie był aż tak skomplikowany. – Jestem po trzydziestce. A ty jesteś facetem – powiedział, jakby to cokolwiek zmieniało.

Zapach podniecenia w powietrzu wcale nie stał się mniej gęsty.

\- Yhym – wymruczał Steve. – I co z tego wynika? – spytał.

\- Znowu się naćpałeś – stwierdził Danny.

\- Tobą – przyznał Steve, uśmiechając się w jego stronę trochę krzywo.

Jego Przewodnik przewrócił oczami.

\- I dalej jesteś dupkiem – zarzucił mu mężczyzna.

\- Gdybyś wiedział jak pachniesz, sam chciałbyś polizać – odparł Steve, upewniając się, że kiedy zsunie się w dół, jego nos będzie śledził to napięte ścięgno na karku Przewodnika.

Danny zadrżał.

\- Okej, okej – powiedział pospiesznie jego Przewodnik. – To na pewno jest kara za filmy pornograficzne, które oglądałem w młodości – dodał pospiesznie. – Polizać, powiedział. Powiedział, że chciałby polizać – zaśmiał się jego Przewodnik, jakby nie mieściło mu się to w głowie.

Steve dmuchnął powietrzem w czerwonawy nadal sutek i przeniósł się w stronę tego guzka, którego wcześniej nie maltretował. Jego dłonie same odnalazły wilgotne teraz włoski, które poskręcały się tak cudownie. Danny wygiął się w stronę jego ust, co było cudowne, bo Przewodnik wydawał się nareszcie poddawać.

\- Tylko tym razem nie tak, żebym skończył w przeciągu trzech sekund – poprosił Danny.

Steve nie mógł nie spojrzeć na niego jak na wariata.

\- Co jest złego w kończeniu w trzy sekundy? – spytał ciekawie.

\- Wstyd – przyznał jego Przewodnik kompletnie akurat tej emocji nie zdradzając.

Jeśli był skrępowany tym jak był podniecony, jak był blisko, nie miał powodów.

\- Wiesz, że w sekundzie, w której dojdziesz, ja też pewnie dojdę – powiedział, unosząc się na wyciągniętych ramionach.

Wzrok Danny'ego padł na przód jego bokserek, które wiele nie skrywały. Jego penis pulsował nabiegły krwią. Czuł to wyraźnie. I chociaż Danny nie mógł tego dostrzec, przesiąknięty nasieniem materiał nie mógł umknąć jego uwadze.

\- Ocieram się o ciebie cały czas – przypomniał mu Steve. – Nie masz pojęcia jak smakujesz. Nie masz pojęcia jak wyglądasz. I ten zapach… - urwał, biorąc głębszy wdech.

Serce Przewodnika zaczęło wygrywać jakiś nieznany rytm. Może Danny brzmiał w ten sposób, kiedy przebiegł kilometry. Było w tym coś ujmującego, podobnie w tym jak zapach spermy zawisł gęsto nad nimi. Steve mógłby to pociągnąć, ale nie mógł się powstrzymać. Jego dłoń położyła się płasko na penisie Przewodnika i ścisnął lekko trzon przez przesiąkniętą bieliznę Danny'ego. Oczy mężczyzny otworzyły się jeszcze szerzej, a potem obróciły do tyłu głowy kiedy Danny dochodził. Zapach stał się tylko silniejszy, mocniejszy, odbierając mu możliwość skupienia się na czymś innym niż Przewodnik, niż oni. Nie mógł już dłużej ignorować dreszczy, które przebiegały po jego ciele za każdym razem kiedy intencjonalnie otarł się o mniejsze ciało. Danny był jak naelektryzowany i oddawał mu ładunek za każdym razem, kiedy się zetknęli. Steve miał wrażenie, że jego ciało buzowało od czasu, kiedy się pocałowali po akcji przed bankiem. Chciał się ochłodzić, jakoś opanować, ale Przewodnik przeszkodził mu. Całe to napięcie musiało jednak znaleźć ujście i nie był nawet zaskoczony, kiedy orgazm wydarł się z niego tak nagle i tak mocno.

Nie miał siły się podtrzymywać na jednej ręce, więc opadł na łóżku, czując jak penis Danny'ego nadal spazmatycznie wyrzuca z siebie krople spermy. Opuszki jego palców były cudownie wilgotne i przyłożył je do ust, kiedy tylko wszystko ustało, a jego Przewodnik zaczął oddychać przez rozchylone usta.

\- Chryste – westchnął Danny. – Jesteś zagrożeniem na dwóch nogach.

Steve nie miał za bardzo siły zaprzeczyć. Danny faktycznie miał rację. Sporo go ominęło. Jego własne serce nadal biło o wiele za szybko, ale nigdy nie czuł się lepiej. A miał wrażenie, że cała jego kontrola spakowała walizki i wybrała się na Bahamy. A to była wielka szkoda. Gdyby była na Hawajach może udałoby mu się ją wyśledzić.

Zamiast tego zsunął się w dół jednym zwinnych ruchem, przylegając nosem do miejsca, które wydawało ten kuszący zapach.

Danny nawet nie drgnął.

\- Nie masz wstydu – stwierdził tylko jego Przewodnik.

\- Czy teraz mogę cię polizać? – spytał Steve z nadzieją.

Penis Danny'ego drgnął, jakby ta wizja naprawdę mu się podobała. Przewodnik jednak zakrył twarz rękami, jęcząc coś o tym, że to nie powinno było go spotkać.

ooo

Jego telefon zawibrował, co początkowo go zaskoczyło, ale przypomniał sobie szybko o wszystkich groźbach, które Danny rzucił w jego stronę na samą myśl o zbyt wczesnej pobudce. Jego Przewodnika zawieszono, więc był mu coś winien. Danny najwyraźniej też był cholernie stanowczy nawet we śnie, bo kiedy kładli się do łóżka, zmusił go do zostania małą łyżeczką i pomimo wszelkich starań Steve'a, tak pozostali. Przewodnik nie chciał się obudzić znowu cały w jego ślinie. Nie wiedział chyba jednak, że nie tylko kark nadawał się do lizania. On po prostu wczoraj był najłatwiej dostępną częścią ciała. Steve zamierzał zapracować nad podbiciem innych terenów.

Wyswobodził się z niezbyt silnego uścisku i na szczęście jego Przewodnik się nie obudził. Była trzecia w nocy i jego matka rozłączyła się zanim sięgnął po telefon. Przetarł jednak twarz i oddzwonił niezwłocznie.

\- McGarrett – rzucił krótko.

To stało się w pewnym sensie ich hasło. Kto przedstawiał się, kiedy odbierał własny telefon?

\- Cath złamała Hesse'a. Przyśle wszystko co ma na posterunek – poinformowała go matka.

Starał się nie słuchać tego co działo się w tle, ale to nie było łatwe. Nie miał pojęcia gdzie przebywała w tym momencie, ale podejrzewał Azję.

\- Danny się ucieszy – stwierdził.

\- Tak, co do twojego Przewodnika – zaczęła i westchnęła. – Miałeś rację.

\- Rachel próbuje odebrać mu prawa rodzicielskie? – spytał z niedowierzaniem.

Danny wydał z siebie jakiś dziwny dźwięk. Może reagował w ten sposób na samo brzmienie imienia żony. W końcu był Przewodnikiem. Cath miała koszmary po większości seriali przez emocjonalne huśtawki głównych bohaterów.

\- Nie – odparła jego matka. – Nie znalazłam nic na nią. Jest tak czysta, że mnie to zaniepokoiło. Przyjechała parę lat temu z Wielkiej Brytanii i osiadła. Nie wydawała się zagrożeniem, więc poszperałam głębiej – przyznała.

Danny pewnie nazwałby to paranoją, ale dla nich to było dbanie o rodzinę.

\- Jej… - zaczęła jego matka i urwała. – Jej kochanek nazywa się Stan Edwards. Jest deweloperem. Stara się o kontrakt. Jeśli go dostanie, wyprowadzą się. Nie będzie miało znaczenia czy twój Przewodnik dostanie opiekę czy nie. Małej nie będzie w New Jersey.

Steve westchnął.

\- Gdzie się wyprowadzą? – spytał.

\- Nie umiem przewidzieć. Do Kalifornii. Jednak dostanie zgody na budowanie w kilku miejscach – oznajmiła mu jego matka. – Nie mam pewności gdzie kupi dom.

Sytuacja się komplikowała, czego nienawidził. Nie przepadał też za Kalifornią. Był w kilku tamtejszych bazach wojskowych i nie przepadał za ludźmi, którzy tam stacjonowali. Piloci mieli w sobie coś irytującego. Może dlatego, że nie mogli służyć wraz ze Strażnikami, rodziło to pewne napięcia. Trudno było im przewidzieć cokolwiek przy prędkościach, które osiągały myśliwce. Wtedy nawet on korzystał z maszyn pokładowych. Nigdy nie czuł się bardziej ludzko niż w powietrzu.

\- Mogę to zablokować - powiedziała jego matka.

\- Jak? – spytał, a potem zdał sobie sprawę, że chyba za długo przebywał z Dannym.

Zadawanie pytań było głupie. Jego matka nie powiedziała też ani słowa.

\- Muszę mu powiedzieć i jeśli zdecyduje co dalej, zadzwonię do ciebie. Naprawdę ci dziękuję – westchnął.

\- Steve, nie wiem czy jest sens to blokować. Nie możesz zostać w New Jersey – przypomniała mu. – Planujecie coś?

\- Nie ma wyszkolenia – przypomniał jej.

\- Nie jesteś gliną – odparła.

\- Wiem – jęknął i przetarł twarz. – Wyobrażasz sobie, że nas zawiesili? – spytał.

Słyszał jej śmiech, kiedy się rozłączała.

ooo

Polizał kark Danny'ego, kiedy tylko zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że Przewodnik zaczyna się budzić. Kombinował tak przez całą noc jak ich obrócić. Danny kiedy raz kładł się w jednym miejscu nie chciał za bardzo go opuszczać. Steve jednak miał przewagę, bo mógł wsłuchać się w jego oddech, sprawdzając jak blisko przebudzenia był jego Przewodnik.

\- Nieeee – jęknął Danny. – Znowu? Nie liż mnie ty wielki zwierzaku. Jestem spocony – warknął Przewodnik.

Steve prychnął w jego włosy.

\- Zrobiłeś to specjalnie, ty dupku – odgadł Danny.

Może nie powinien tak epatować satysfakcją.

\- Wiesz jak długi prysznic będę musiał wziąć przed pracą, żeby… - zaczął Przewodnik i urwał. – Jestem zawieszony – przypomniał sobie grobowym tonem.

Steve natychmiast zabrał język z jego szyi.

Danny obrócił się na plecy i schował twarz w dłoniach.

\- Jestem zawieszony – powtórzył jego Przewodnik, jakby to do niego nie dotarło.

Steve miał odpowiedź na to co mogliby robić cały dzień. I wcale nie zawierało się w niej łóżko. Nigdy nie był w Nowym Jorku. Mogliby skoczyć do portu, sprawdzić czy ktoś znajomy nie zawinął na lotniskowcu. I musieli się pojawić na posterunku po dokumenty od Cath.

Pewnie tylko oni mieli uprawnienia, żeby się do nich dostać. Jak znał Rollins, zapewne miała podesłać je w neseserze, który byłby zabezpieczony odpowiednim kodem. Znał kombinacje, których używała. Kapitan Danny'ego miał zatem dostać walizkę, której zawartości nie mógłby przejrzeć. Prawie miał ochotę wrócić tam za dwa tygodnie.

\- Kawa? – spytał niepewnie.

Danny rozsunął palce jednej dłoni i spojrzał na niego, mrużąc oko.

\- Tak, to moja wina, że jesteś zawieszony – odparł Steve. – Nie możesz być na mnie wściekły na zawsze. Wiesz, że nikt inny nie wydostałby tych ludzi w jednym kawałku – przypomniał mu.

Danny westchnął.

\- Ale to cię nie uprawnia do wielu rzeczy, które zrobiłeś przy okazji – jęknął Przewodnik.

Słowa jego matki z dnia poprzedniego wróciły do niego jak bumerang. Nie był gliną. Podejrzewał, że nie bardzo potrafiłby się w tym odnaleźć.

\- Wiem, że normalnie jak masz wolne to siedzisz tyłkiem w basenie jak każda szanująca się foka, ale tak się składa, że moja matka nie rodziła w wodzie – podjął nagle Danny. – Nie wiem co miałbym zrobić z dwoma tygodniami czasu – przyznał trochę zagubiony. – Posprzątałbym mieszkanie, ale tutaj wszystko jest tak sterylne, że boję się oddychać. Zrobiłbym pranie, ale to mają wpisane w sens tego miejsca. Grace jest w szkole. Moi znajomi są w pracy jak każdy kto nie został zawieszony – ciągnął dalej jego Przewodnik. – Nie mam pojęcia co mielibyśmy robić przez dwa tygodnie, Steven. Medytacje? – spytał niepewnie.

Steve zbił usta w wąską kreskę.

\- Właśnie, czy ty nie powinieneś się zamieniać powoli w zombie Yodę i wyprawiać te swoje dziwne rzeczy na dywanie? – zainteresował się Danny.

\- Nie lubię tych ćwiczeń – przyznał ostrożnie.

Danny spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem.

\- Czy ja usłyszałem to co usłyszałem? Myślałem, że jesteś Pan Siłownia i Zdrowe Odżywianie. A za dwa lata zaczniemy się kłócić o to ile kawy wypijam, bo moje serce przestanie bić w tym rytmie, który lubisz – sarknął Danny.

\- Lubię siłownię, ale te poranne ćwiczenia służą mi do kontroli zmysłów. Muszę je również obudzić tak jak resztę siebie – przyznał. – A to znaczy, że muszę wiedzieć czym jest norma. Przypominam sobie to każdego dnia – wyjaśnił mu.

Danny skinął głową jak zawsze, kiedy rozmawiali na temat jego zmysłów. Czasami zastanawiał się czy Przewodnik instynktownie nie pojmował całości, ale i tak wolał to usłyszeć na głos.

\- I dzisiaj nie musisz? – zdziwił się Danny.

\- Dzisiaj… - zaczął i urwał. – Pomyślałem wczoraj, że mógłbym się skupić na czymś konkretnym, zamiast na siłę z tym walczyć. Nie muszę już myśleć nad regulacją słuchu. Przywracasz mnie, kiedy słyszę twoje serce.

\- Nikt normalnie nie słyszy cudzego serca – odparł Danny. – To nie jest norma.

\- Tak, ale wiem jak wiele ponad normę to wybiega – stwierdził.

Danny spojrzał na niego podejrzliwie i zmarszczył brwi.

\- Okej, znaczy chcesz zamiast tych medytacji co? Przepisać wszystkie swoje zmysły na mnie? – spytał z niedowierzaniem Przewodnik.

Steve odchrząknął nerwowo.

\- O nie, nie, nie. Nie będziesz do mnie z rana mówił pornografią – jęknął Danny.

\- Mówił pornografią? – spytał Steve.

\- Znam cię. Za dwie minuty powiesz mi, że tylko musisz mnie polizać – poinformował go Przewodnik, trącając go w biceps palcem tak mocno, że aż zabolało.

\- To tylko ćwiczenie – odparł Steve. – Nie traktuj tego… - zaczął i urwał.

\- Nie traktuj tego seksualnie? – spytał Danny, jakby czytał w jego myślach. – Popatrz mi prosto w oczy i powiedz mi, że lizanie mnie cię nie nakręca – oskarżył go, a potem na jego policzkach pojawił się rumieniec. – Chryste, teraz ja gadam pornografią – jęknął jego Przewodnik.

Steve polizał go po ramieniu, upewniając się, że zostawił na nim tyle śliny, ile tylko mógł.


	12. Chapter 12

\- Moglibyśmy skoczyć do jakuzzi – zaproponował.

Danny źle znosił bezruch. Najwyraźniej każdy normalny mieszkaniec New Jersey powinien posiadać telewizor. Steve był z Hawajów, ale stwierdził, że bezpieczniej będzie o tym na razie nie wspominać. Podobnie jak o tym, że Rachel planuje przenosiny do Kalifornii. Był pewien, że ze wszystkich miejsc na świecie tam akurat nie wyląduje. Naprawdę nienawidził pilotów.

Danny spojrzał na niego zirytowany i wycelował w niego swój palec.

\- Ha! Wiedziałem! To jest wasza metoda na zaliczenie drugiej bazy – powiedział jego Przewodnik.

\- Nieprawda – mruknął. – To jest doskonałe ćwiczenie na kontrolę nad zmysłami.

\- Chcesz mnie tylko macać – oskarżył go Danny.

Temu nie mógł zaprzeczyć, więc strategicznie postanowił milczeć. Może udałoby mu się udać nawet, że wrócił do opcji sprzed aklimatyzacji w cywilizacji. Danny jednak pomimo braku wyszkolenia wydawał się doskonale zdawać sprawę, kiedy był wmanipulowany w coś albo okłamywany. Pewnie do tej pory myślał, że to przeczucia, a nie mutacja genu. Jego Przewodnik był o wiele zbyt spostrzegawczy dla własnego dobra.

\- Wiedziałem – powiedział Danny z triumfem w głosie, jakby milczenie tylko podkreśliło jego winę.

\- A coś w tym złego? – spytał ciekawie.

Danny przygryzł wnętrze policzka.

\- Powinienem wariować – powiedział w końcu jego Przewodnik.

\- Nie wiem dlaczego, ale udajmy przez chwilę, że wychowałem się w twoim mocno homofobicznym środowisku – rzucił Steve.

Danny spojrzał na niego zirytowany.

\- Nie ma bardziej homofobicznego środowiska niż wojsko – prychnął jego Przewodnik.

\- Wiesz jak się śpi w środku dżungli, kiedy zaczyna się pora monsunowa? – spytał retorycznie.

Przewodnik wydawał się zaskoczony.

\- Nie potrzebowałem tego obrazu w głowie – stwierdził Danny.

\- Jeśli wariujesz, mogę dać ci przestrzeń – rzucił, ponieważ powinien przynajmniej zaproponować.

Danny spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem.

\- Przestrzeń? – zaśmiał się jego Przewodnik. – Nie byłem sam od pięciu dni i niespecjalnie widzę jak to miałoby się udać skoro stracisz przytomność, kiedy tylko przestaniesz słyszeć moje serce – prychnął.

\- Och – wyrwało się Steve'owi. – Czyli nie odbija ci przez to, co robiliśmy wczoraj – stwierdził i trochę mu jednak ulżyło.

\- Nie. Wariuję, bo widzę twoją radosną gębę piąty dzień i nie miałem pięciu minut spokoju – warknął Danny. – Poza tym to był seks. Zawsze byłem w tym dobry, kiedy no wiesz… - zaczął i urwał.

\- Nie wiem – przyznał kompletnie szczerze.

Danny spojrzał na niego ciężko.

\- Właściwie to jak się czujesz? – spytał jego Przewodnik niepewnie. – Wiesz, seks z drugą osobą może być intensywny.

Steve miał ochotę go walnąć.

\- Uraziłeś moje uczucia, kiedy zasnąłeś i nie chciałeś się tulić – powiedział starając się brzmieć całkiem poważnie.

\- Jesteś takim dupkiem – prychnął Przewodnik. – I nie myśl, że nie wiem, że specjalnie ośliniłeś moją szyję – dodał wkurzony.

\- Nie wiem czy to było intensywne – podjął, ignorując go trochę. – Wiele mnie nie dotykałeś. Kiedy robiłeś z tego taką wielką sprawę, spodziewałem się fajerwerków – dodał.

Danny spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem. Policzki Przewodnika zaczerwieniły się jak przeważnie, kiedy poruszali taki temat. Tym razem jednak zamiast zawstydzenia pojawiła się dobrze znana złość, do której już przywykł.

\- Doszedłeś zanim zdążyłem cię dotknąć - przypomniał mu Przewodnik.

To brzmiało prawie jak oskarżenie. Steve nie miał sobie nic do zarzucenia.

\- I, ponieważ jesteś o wiele, o wiele, o wiele mniej doświadczony ode mnie – podjął Danny, ponieważ obaj byli dupkami. – Powiem ci, że mówienie do faceta, że chce się go lizać nie pomaga – dodał.

Steve nie mrugnął nawet okiem, kiedy przewrócił go na łopatki, przyszpilając ponownie do łóżka. Przewodnik spoglądał na niego, jakby zastanawiał się co do cholery. Nie bronił się jednak i nie próbował go kopnąć. Jego stopy były znowu bose, więc może obawiał się, że Steve zacznie się bawić jego zakończeniami nerwowymi. Jego Przewodnik był cholernie wrażliwy.

\- Wiesz, że się nie przekomarzałem? – zaczął Steve. – Tak działają moje zmysły.

Oczy Danny'ego rozszerzyły się lekko.

\- Mógłbym udawać, że to nie jest seksualne, ale naprawdę dobrze pachniesz i wiem, że ci się to spodoba – dodał.

Danny przełknął ciężko.

\- Spodobało ci się to co robiliśmy wcześniej? – spytał cicho.

\- Tak – przyznał Danny. – Dalej sądzę, że powinienem jakoś przejąć inicjatywę – przyznał i to najwyraźniej było źródło jego niepokoju.

Steve odmawiał nazywania tego skrępowaniem. Czuł wyraźnie na wysokości bioder ciepło drugiego ciała, które budziło się do życia. Wstyd tak nie działał.

\- Nie mam z tym problemu – odparł spokojnie. – Nigdy nie miałem okazji tak naprawdę poznać kogoś moimi wszystkimi zmysłami. Zazwyczaj słyszę i widzę. Czasami dochodzą do mnie zapachy, które muszę przeanalizować, ale dotykanie… - urwał sugestywnie.

\- Nowa sprawa – stwierdził Danny. – Czyli jestem jak twój nowy plac zabaw? – spytał niepewnie mężczyzna.

\- Raczej daj mi się poznać, żebym przypadkiem nie miał epizodu, kiedy mnie czymś zaskoczysz – odparł Steve. – Będzie chyba sporo sytuacji, w których zapoznam się z twoim smakiem albo dotkniesz mnie…

\- Stop! – powiedział Danny, pospiesznie wysuwając się spod niego. – Stop! Ani słowa. Odmawiam zostania w tych czterech ścianach, żeby uprawiać z tobą odzwierzęcy, prymitywny seks, który na pewno będzie cudowny, ale musimy się ogarnąć, bo wariuję, ponieważ spędziłem z tobą pięć dni. Pięć dni, Steven i nie zadzwoniłem do rodziców, żeby powiedzieć im, że wygrali los na loterii – wykrzyczał Danny na jednym wdechu. – A jeśli chcę zostawić u nich część moich rzeczy, wypadałoby ich uprzedzić. A to znaczy z kolei, że muszą cię poznać. I nie będzie lepszej okazji niż pierwszy dzień mojego zawieszenia.

Steve nie bardzo wiedział jak się w tym odnaleźć.

\- Co? – spytał tylko.

\- Jedziemy do moich rodziców, więc lepiej, żebyś miał jakąś koszulę i przyzwoite spodnie – odparł Danny.

\- Zostajemy tam na noc? – spytał ostrożnie.

\- Nie – prychnął Danny. – Potem wrócimy tutaj, żebyśmy mogli uprawiać seks przy zgaszonych światłach – dodał.

\- Nie jesteśmy małżeństwem – przypomniał mu Steve. – Nie widzę powodów, dla których miałbym to robić przy zgaszonych światłach – prychnął. – Lubię to jak wyglądasz – dodał, ponieważ komplementy utorowały mu już niejedną drogę.

\- Ale ja widzę jeden wyraźny. Nie żartowałem z paranoją. Jeśli jeszcze jeden dzień będę wgapiał się w twoją głupią gębę to komuś stanie się krzywda – przyznał Danny.

Steve skinął głową.

\- Rozumiem twój punkt widzenia – odparł ostrożnie. – Podobnie jest czasem na łodziach podwodnych.

\- I co wtedy robią? – spytał się ciekawie Danny.

\- Widziałem tylko artykuły o zamordowanych – przyznał.

ooo

Clara Williams spoglądała na niego niepewnie już od samych drzwi. Jej perfumy były zbyt ciężkie, a dom pachniał tłumem ludzi. Miał wrażenie, że te ściany rezonowały nadal od niedawnego śmiechu. Pstrokate tapety sprawiały, że nie za bardzo miał się na czym skupić. Na domiar tego ojciec Danny'ego otwarcie się na niego gapił.

\- Więc to jest Steve – powiedział jego Przewodnik, jakby nie uprzedził telefonicznie rodziców, że pojawią się we dwójkę. – Pracujemy razem – dodał i ponownie zapadło nieprzyjemne milczenie.

Jeśli Danny zamierzał wyjawić rodzicom jakie zmiany zaszły w jego życiu, kiepsko mu szło. Steve nie zamierzał się wtrącać. Takie sprawy należało załatwiać samemu. Może nawet powinien wyjść.

\- Jesteś Strażnikiem – powiedział nieoczekiwanie Eddie Williams i spojrzał przez okno zdezorientowany, jakby spodziewał się, że w samochodzie naprzeciwko dojrzy kogoś jeszcze. – Gdzie twój Przewodnik? – spytał tata Danny'ego.

Steve przybrał swoją najlepszą minę, po której każdy rozpoznawał, że nie wyciągnie od niego więcej zeznań. Tylko Danny uważał ją za zaproszenie do przesłuchania, ale Williams miał kiepski instynkt przetrwania. Poza tym był jego Przewodnikiem, a to dawało mu pełen immunitet. Steve czuł, że znienawidzi chwilę, w której mężczyzna zorientuje się jak wiele może.

\- No więc… - zaczął Danny, nagle nerwowo drapiąc się po szczęce. – Ja jestem jego Przewodnikiem. Okazało się, że mam gen – dodał.

Clara uchyliła szerzej usta, ale żaden dźwięk się przez nie nie przedostał. Eddie wydawał się natomiast całkiem spokojny. Skinął jedynie głową, jakby fakt, że nie zostawili kogoś w samochodzie w zasadzie wiele wyjaśniał. Przynajmniej wiedział już po kim Danny odziedziczył logiczne myślenie.

\- Ale jak? – spytała Clara.

\- Przypadek jeden pewnie na kilka tysięcy – rzucił Danny, jakby to była dla niego nie pierwszyzna.

Jakby jeszcze kilka dni temu sam nie świrował z tego powodu.

\- Na kilka milionów – wtrącił Steve.

\- Ale to znaczy, że pojedziesz na wojnę? – spytała Clara przerażona.

\- Nie, Ma, nie ma mowy – zaśmiał się Danny. – Steve jest SEAL, ale ja nie mam przeszkolenia. Najwyraźniej ukończenie akademii policyjnej z moim wzrostem to niedostateczny dowód na to, że jestem twardym facetem – prychnął.

\- Nie lubisz dżungli – przypomniał mu Steve. – Oraz wody. Byłbyś idealnym SEAL. Terroryści słyszeliby cię z kilku kilometrów. Danny narzekający na to, że idziemy za szybko. I w zasadzie dlaczego musieliśmy tutaj dopłynąć? – spytał i przewrócił oczami. – Jesteś twardym facetem. Po prostu chronię przed tobą resztę oddziału. Jeśli przesłuchujesz tak podejrzanych to nic dziwnego, że łamią się po kilku minutach – dodał.

Eddie zaczął się śmiać i nie mógł się ewidentnie opanować. Clara starała się brać głębsze wdechy, ale najwyraźniej wizja przedstawiona przez niego była dostatecznie plastyczna, żeby wyobrazili sobie syna w khaki, jojczącego przez cały czas. To nie tak, że Danny często się zamykał. Wyglądał zresztą teraz na urażonego.

\- Nie słuchajcie go – prychnął jego Przewodnik. – Uwielbia, kiedy do niego mówię – dodał.

\- Oczywiście, skarbie – uspokoiła go matka.

\- Dzięki za wsparcie – mruknął Danny. – Mam Grace, nie wybieram się nigdzie – powiedział z pewnością w głosie i coś skręciło się w żołądku Steve'a. – Bardziej mnie interesuje skąd tata wiedział, że Steve jest Strażnikiem. Zachowuje się jak nienormalny, ale wyjątkowo postawił się do pionu, żeby was poznać.

Steve miał ochotę naprawdę mocno ścisnąć jego kolano, ale siedzieli na kanapie w salonie i Williamsowie widzieliby wszystko. W tym związku to Danny znęcał się nad nim, ale pewnie nikt by mu nie uwierzył na słowo.

Jego Przewodnik przez całą drogę tutaj pachniał jak seks, a potem zmusił go do siedzenia na kanapie swoich rodziców. To powinno być karalne.

\- Pracowałem kiedyś ze Strażnikami – przyznał Eddie Williams.

Steve spojrzał na niego zszokowany.

\- Wywiad? – zdziwił się.

Jego matka nie wspomniała o tym ani słowem, więc musiał być pod naprawdę głęboką przykrywką, co nie miało kompletnie sensu, bo inaczej nie wspomniałby o tym teraz.

\- Jestem strażakiem. Obecnie na emeryturze – przyznał Eddie z lekkim uśmiechem, który jednak szybko znikł. – Jedenastego września wezwali wszystkich strażaków, kogo się tylko dało – podjął ojciec Danny'ego i nie musiał podawać mu roku ani miejsca, do którego tak pędzili. – Pięciu Strażników pojawiło się dwa dni później. Dostali rozkazy, że mają się wycofać. Macie podobno problemy z zapachami i hałasem, i wszystkim wokół, ale nie chcieli odejść. Nie było łatwo. Cały czas wiercono, żeby dostać się przez gruzy do ciał. To jest coś niesamowitego, to co potraficie – dodał ojciec Danny'ego.

\- Myślałem, że mieliście ten sprzęt do dźwięków – rzucił jego Przewodnik niepewnie.

\- Ale on potrafił określić niewiele. Facet, który stał najbliżej mnie, kiedy przeszukiwaliśmy gruzy, wskazał palcem pod siebie i powiedział, że słyszy krztuszącą się kobietę, że zaczyna jej brakować powietrza i dlatego nie krzyczy o pomoc. Sprowadziliśmy dźwig, powiedział nam nawet kiedy jej serce przestało bić. Uratowaliśmy ją. Karetka była na miejscu – wyjaśnił Eddie. – Kawał dobrej roboty, ale nie wyobrażam sobie takiego życia – przyznał z westchnieniem. – Poza tym ci Strażnicy chyba dostali wpisy do akt. Jakiś tam generał stawił się osobiście, żeby ich zaciągnąć z powrotem do bezpiecznego budynku – dodał Eddie.

Steve nie mógł się nie uśmiechnąć szerzej.

\- Każdy jeden ma notkę w aktach – przyznał. – Z datą – dodał. – To raczej w naszych kręgach powód do dumy. Kilka osób było nieprzytomnych, kiedy zdarzył się atak. Hałas był tak wielki, że trudno było sobie z nim podobno poradzić, ale najgorsza była późniejsza cisza – wyjaśnił. – W ciszy bardzo wiele słychać. Trudno mi sobie to wyobrazić, nie było mnie wtedy nawet na tym kontynencie.

\- Cieszę się, że wtedy nie wykonaliście rozkazu – przyznał Eddie. – Nie wiem tylko jak odnieść się do tego, że mój syn jest Przewodnikiem. Nie ukrywam, że nie lubię waszej Organizacji – dodał. – Będzie jak tamci stał koło ciebie i pilnował, żebyś nie odleciał, kiedy będziecie zbierać trupy? – spytał wprost.

Steve nie był pewien jak odpowiedzieć na to pytanie. Nie był pewien jak Danny znosi śmierć. Cath miała z nią początkowo problem, a potem po prostu skupiła się bardziej na nim, spychając całą resztę za siebie.

Jego Przewodnik był jednak cholernie emocjonalny. Krzyk na razie pomagał, ale może faktycznie musieli zacząć jakieś ćwiczenia nie tyle dla niego co dla świętego spokoju Danny'ego.

\- Tato – jęknął jego Przewodnik. – Czy ty widziałeś, żebym zrobił cokolwiek, co mi się nie podoba?

\- Tak, ale o tym usłyszeliśmy – rzucił Eddie.

\- I co z Grace? – wtrąciła Clara niepewnie. – Co Rachel o wszystkim myśli?

\- Rachel nie wie – przyznał Danny. – Dobra wiadomość jest taka, że Steve to chodzący wykrywacz kłamstw, więc na pewno rozprawa odbędzie się na całkiem innych zasadach. Grace zresztą go uwielbia – dodał jego Przewodnik i ewidentnie tego pożałował.

\- Poznałeś Grace? – zdziwiła się Clara. – Kiedy poznałeś Grace?

\- Mniej więcej wtedy, kiedy Rachel próbowała mnie znowu wyrolować – wtrącił się pospiesznie Danny i westchnął, przecierając nagle twarz. – Tylko nie świrujcie – poprosił ich. – Mieszkamy razem, bo jako Przewodnik Steve'a jestem… - urwał. – Musimy mieć większy kontakt z sobą. A Steve nie może przebywać w miejscach, które nie są dostosowane do niego. Żadnych mrugających świateł, podejrzanych zapachów – wymienił. – Dlatego chwilowo zamierzam zwolnić swoje mieszkanie. Trochę się przyczynił do tego facet, który miał laboratorium mety w moim budynku – dodał. – Czy istnieje szansa, że przetrzymacie część moich rzeczy? – spytał z nadzieją.

Clara nie spoglądała już jednak na Danny'ego, ale wprost na Steve'a, jakby chciała sprawdzić co jest grane. Czy czegoś czasem nie kombinował. Mniej się bał tureckiego więzienia niż wzroku tej kobiety.

\- Mieszkanie Danny'ego było gówniane – wyrwało mu się.

Kąciki ust Eddiego Williamsa drgnęły lekko.

\- Język – powiedziała Clara. – I faktycznie – przyznała.

\- Hej! – zaprotestował Danny, ale został zignorowany.

ooo

Danny uderzył głową o kierownicę. Steve oddał mu kluczyki tylko dlatego, że Przewodnik o nie wyraźnie poprosił i zaczynał tego żałować. Danny wydawał się jeszcze bardziej zestresowany niż wcześniej.

\- Chyba poszło dobrze – stwierdził Steve.

\- Teraz będą szperać, żeby sprawdzić co się dzieje – jęknął jego Przewodnik.

\- Twój ojciec darzy szacunkiem Strażników – przypomniał mu Steve. – Organizacja nie tknie cię palcem, a nawet może pomogą przy rozwodzie z Rachel, kiedy będą wiedzieli, co mogą zrobić. Takiej sytuacji nie było nigdy wcześniej.

\- Mój ojciec widzi w tobie obrońcę uciśnionych, a nie maniaka z maczetą – prychnął Danny.

\- Mogę udawać normalnego raz w tygodniu na niedzielnym obiedzie – odciął się.

Danny przygryzł wargę i spojrzał na niego z wyrzutami sumienia wypisanymi na twarzy, co było czymś nowym.

\- Ciężko przeżywają rozwód – oznajmił mu Przewodnik. – Nie wiem czy oni zdają sobie sprawę, że jesteś na stałe – dodał.

\- Dlaczego im nie powiedziałeś? – spytał ostrożnie i Danny zakrył twarz rękami.

\- To jest nowe – odparł Przewodnik. – To jest cholernie nie fair w stosunku do ciebie, ale nie mogłem im powiedzieć tak po prostu. Niech powoli się przyzwyczajają. Za kilka dni wpadniemy znowu na kolację. Przyniesiemy może coś, co umiesz ugotować – zaproponował. – Organizacja wypożyczy nam kuchnię? – zainteresował się.

\- Nie potrafisz nic ugotować, prawda? – spytał Steve. – Chcesz, żebyśmy zasugerowali im, że jesteśmy razem – odgadł bez problemu. – Ale bez mówienia im tego? Jak wspólne niedzielne obiady? Przynoszenie jedzenia. Wspominanie, że razem mieszkamy.

Danny wpatrywał się w niego szeroko otwartymi oczami.

Steve nie bardzo wiedział co z tym zrobić. Niespecjalnie miał z tym problem, a jednak coś go szturchało w klatkę piersiową.

\- Jesteśmy razem? – spytał cicho Danny.

\- Ty mi powiedz – odparł.

\- Ja się rozwodzę z kobietą, która urodziła mi dziecko. A sądziłem, że skoro połączyliśmy nasze DNA to nas nic nie rozdzieli – przyznał jego Przewodnik.

\- To nie była twoja wina – odparł spokojnie. – I nie zakładasz zbyt wiele – westchnął. - Jeśli chcesz być ze mną, ja chcę być z tobą. I to nie tylko dlatego, że tylko z tobą mogę uprawiać seks – dodał tylko w połowie żartując.

Danny spoglądał na niego przez chwilę w milczeniu, a potem znowu walnął głową w kierownicę.

\- To nie może być tak proste – powiedział jego Przewodnik.

\- I nie jest – przyznał Steve. – Martwisz się, że zaczniemy się kłócić. Już się kłócimy, ale nie przeszkadza mi, że krzyczysz – odparł. – Nie przeszkadza mi, że nazywasz mnie neandertalczykiem. Tobie tak naprawdę nie przeszkadza, że uciąłbym temu terroryście rękę. Po prostu musiałeś ponarzekać. Wiem kiedy robisz to na serio, a kiedy mamroczesz tylko dla mamrotania – dodał.

\- To nie jest normalne – warknął Danny.

\- Nie, ale to jest część nas. Nie jesteśmy normalni. Jesteśmy niecałym procentem populacji – przypomniał mu. – Nie próbuj nas zmierzyć według standardów, które znasz. Wyznaczamy własne ,nawet w więziach naszego typu. Organizacja nie ma pojęcia co z tobą zrobić. Masz dziecko. Masz żonę. Wiesz jakie mam szczęście, że się rozwodzisz? – spytał.

\- Czyli twierdzisz, że to małżeństwo było z góry skazane na porażkę? – warknął Danny. – Bo jestem Przewodnikiem?

\- Setki par się rozwodzi i nie mogą tego zwalić na geny. Rachel również, bo ty byłeś w stosunku do niej w porządku – przypomniał mu Steve. – Mam szczęście, że się rozwodzisz, bo pewnie teraz Cath zmieniałaby mi kroplówkę na jakimś specjalnym oddziale.

\- Zwariowałeś? Nie pozwoliłbym… - zaczął Danny.

\- Prawda jest taka, że nie wiesz co zrobiłbyś – westchnął Steve. – Z jakim poczuciem winy żyłbyś dłużej? Jako mąż, który rozbił swoją rodzinę? Przewodnik, który pozwolił umrzeć Strażnikowi? Masz cholerne szczęście, że nie musisz podejmować tego wyboru - rzucił.

W milczeniu weszli do swojego pokoju i Steve miał wrażenie, że coś znowu się między nimi zmieniło. Danny był niemal spokojny, co tylko denerwowało go bardziej, bo to nie był naturalny stan dla jego Przewodnika. Sam też się uczył dopiero Danny'ego na pamięć. Mężczyzna był jak huragan.

Nie spodziewał się, że zostanie objęty ciasno ramionami. Zaczynał naprawdę lubić specjalny uścisk Williamsów. Najwyraźniej sięgał kilka pokoleń wstecz, bo Eddie i Clara pożegnali tak syna, zostawiając na nim swoje zapachy. Steve nawet nie nienawidził ich tak bardzo.

\- Pomiędzy mną i Rachel zaczęło się psuć wcześniej – westchnął w końcu Danny.

\- To nie ma znaczenia dla mnie – przyznał Steve.

\- Wiem, ale jeśli ty tu jesteś to ja też – odparł Przewodnik. – Nie chcę, żebyś pomyślał, że odbijam sobie na tobie mój rozwód. Faktycznie nie spałem z nikim od czasu Rachel. Nie wiem co w tobie jest takiego specjalnego – prychnął.

\- Jestem przystojny – odparł Steve bez zająknięcia.

Danny w końcu go puścił i wyprostował się, patrząc na niego z niedowierzaniem.

\- Ja rozpoczynam wyznania, a ty co? – spytał jego Przewodnik z irytacją w głosie.

\- Też jestem szczery – odparł Steve.

Danny potrząsnął głową, jakby nawet nie starał się znaleźć odpowiedzi na kolejną zaczepkę. Kiedy jednak zaczął ściągać z siebie ubranie, wydawał się o wiele bardziej odprężony.

\- Na następnym obiedzie u moich rodziców będziemy się trzymać za ręce i jak ktoś zwróci na to uwagę, obaj udajemy głupich, że przecież im mówiliśmy wcześniej – rzucił jego Przewodnik.

\- Mówiłem już, że jesteś twardym facetem? – spytał Steve. – Ta twoja odwaga i radzenie sobie w trudnych sytuacjach… - zaczął, po czym oberwał poduszką w głowę.


	13. Chapter 13

Danny nie pozwolił zaciągnąć się do jakuzzi, kiedy nie byli sami na basenie, ale Steve zdążył zrobić kilka długości zanim jego Przewodnik zdecydował, że bezapelacyjnie ma już dość. Jego nienawiść do wody nie była udawana i pewnie bawiłaby Steve'a mniej, gdyby nie to, że Danny naprawdę świetnie pływał. Gdyby chciał i zaczął dostatecznie wcześnie bez problemu znalazłby się w jednej z tych specjalnych jednostek, czego mu Steve nie powiedział, bo uwielbiał również to zrzędzenie na fizyczne różnice między nimi. Ciągłą walkę, którą jego Przewodnik prowadził, próbując udowodnić mu, że policjanci też mieli jaja.

Steve nie zaprzeczał.

Wyszedł z wody wcale niezaskoczony, kiedy poczuł na sobie wzrok Danny'ego. Mógł wyznaczyć drogę jaką pokonały oczy Przewodnika po jego plecach, aż na pośladki. Nie był też jedynym, który to widział i nie mógł nie zastanawiać się czy Strażnik, który trenował obok, był świadom tego jak świeża była ich więź. Przewodniczka, która czytała magazyn nieopodal nie zwracała na nich uwagi, ale musiała odbierać część emocji. I nagle czuł się tak nagi jak nigdy. Co było nieprzyjemne. Co było całkiem nowe. Jeśli Danny czuł się w ten sposób, nic dziwnego, że dostawał szału.

\- Wszystko w porządku? – spytał jego Przewodnik, podchodząc bliżej.

\- Chyba zawaliłeś w ciągu jednej rozmowy lata mojego szkolenia – przyznał.

Danny spojrzał na niego zaalarmowany, a potem zerknął w stronę jakuzzi, jakby z chęcią tam wszedł, żeby wszystko naprawić, a z drugiej strony dla niego wanna wyglądała jak brama do piekła. Jego Przewodnik naprawdę lubił swoją prywatność, a według niego trening w jakuzzi był grą wstępną do czegoś większego, czego nie powinni oglądać inni.

\- Bez paniki – powiedział Steve pospiesznie. – Przypomniałeś mi, że wszyscy mnie słyszą i widzą – westchnął, przecierając twarz.

Danny wypuścił powietrze z płuc z głośnym świstem.

\- Steven – jęknął jego Przewodnik.

\- Nie myślałem o tym przez dwadzieścia lat - przyznał i wzruszył rękami.

Nie miał pojęcia dlaczego zaczął. Danny zadawał sporo pytań. Niektóre trapiły go dwadzieścia lat temu, kiedy nie wiedział nic i zwalono mu na głowę wszystko na raz. To było trochę tak, jakby cofnął się do czasu, kiedy starsi Strażnicy uczyli go zasad postępowania i granicy, którą miał każdy z nich. Chociaż one często się zacierały. Słyszeli wszystko i to oni decydowali co należało ujawnić, przekazać dalej, a co zachować dla siebie. Była ogromna różnica pomiędzy szeptami kochanków w środku nocy, a odgłosami wystrzałów.

\- Chcesz się schować w pokoju? – spytał Danny.

Objął Przewodnika ramieniem i mężczyzna się nawet bardzo nie wzdrygnął chociaż zdążył się już wysuszyć. Steve musiał zostawiać na nim wilgotne ślady.

ooo

\- Chcesz mi powiedzieć co się stało na basenie? – spytał ostrożnie Danny.

Steve zerknął na niego nieprzekonany. Robił pompki, ponieważ Przewodnik nie dał się nadal zaciągnąć na siłownię, twierdząc, że woda była Steve'owi konieczna do przeżycia, a mordercze ćwiczenia nie. I w ten sposób ogłosił ich dwutygodniowy przymusowy urlop.

Steve był pewien, że to zemsta na nim za zawieszenie. Nie miał jednak problemu z tym, żeby zdjąć z siebie koszulkę i ćwiczyć na dywanie. Danny wydawał się zresztą pochłonięty obserwowaniem go i skłamałby, gdyby udawał, że to mu się nie podobało.

\- No mów do mnie, Steven. Nie będę wiedział czego nie robić, jeśli nie powiesz mi co spaprałem – jęknął Przewodnik.

\- Niczego nie zrobiłeś źle – odparł Steve z westchnieniem. – To już dwadzieścia lat. Ponad połowa mojego życia. Przypomniałeś mi jak to było wcześniej.

\- Wcześniej? – podchwycił Danny. – Kiedy dowiedziałeś się, że no wiesz…

Steve zamarł w połowie podnoszenia się.

\- Jeśli nie chcesz… - zaczął Danny niepewnie.

On jednak już wstawał, wycierając twarz ręcznikiem. Pewnie powinien był wejść pod prysznic, bo Danny miał jakieś dziwne problemy z potem i innymi płynami ciała na łóżku, ale jakoś nie mógł tak po prostu wyjść.

\- Miałem jedenaście lat – przyznał i westchnął. – Ciotka Deb miała pilnować mnie i Mary Ann, mojej młodszej siostry przez jeden weekend. Rodzice wyjeżdżali od czasu do czasu tylko we dwójkę, żeby spędzić trochę czasu bez nas. Nie wiem dokładnie co się stało. Niewiele pamiętam, ale mama opowiadała, że kiedy tylko wsiedli do samochodu, zacząłem krzyczeć, żeby stamtąd wyszli. Powiedziałem coś o tykaniu, coś o zapachu, którego nie znałem i był okropny. Mama pracowała ze Strażnikami wcześniej i dosłownie wyskoczyła z samochodu w ostatniej chwili. Tata… - zaczął i urwał.

Danny wpatrywał się w niego z niedowierzaniem.

\- Bomba? – spytał jego Przewodnik tonem, który trudno było rozszyfrować.

\- Tak – przyznał.

\- Chryste – wyrwało się Przewodnikowi, kiedy obejmował go ciasno.

Steve nie dostrzegł nawet ruchu, który mężczyzna wykonał.

\- Ocknąłem się jeszcze tego samego wieczoru przy jakiejś okropnie starej kobiecie, która mówiła do mnie. Wybuch spowodował pierwszy epizod – dodał.

\- Albo szok – odparł Danny. – Spodziewałem się raczej, że powiesz, że kiedyś po prostu usłyszałeś sąsiadów czy coś… Albo, że to przychodziło z czasem – wymamrotał. – Skarbie, tak bardzo mi przykro – dodał jego Przewodnik z takim uczuciem w głosie, że coś ścisnęło się boleśnie w Stevie. – Dorwali ich? – spytał zaraz potem, ściskając go tylko mocniej.

Steve pewnie powinien był się tego spodziewać. W końcu Danny był gliną, więc jego poczucie sprawiedliwości stanowiło nieodrębną część jego osobowości. Poza tym uścisk Williamsów faktycznie miał w sobie jakąś dziwną moc.

\- Tak – przyznał Steve. – To był człowiek, którego rozpracowywała moja matka. Dorwała jego i całą Yakuzę jeszcze tego samego roku – dodał.

\- Yakuzę? – spytał Danny niepewnie.

\- Yakuza to pojęcie względne – westchnął Steve. – To po prostu nazwa organizacji przestępczej. Kierują nią różni ludzie na przestrzeni różnych lat. Tamta Yakuza z tamtymi ludźmi w zasadzie już nie istnieje. Moja matka o to zadbała. Obecna Yakuza trzyma się z dala od naszej rodziny. Czasem nawet współpracują, kiedy CIA chce informacji – przyznał.

\- Chyba żartujesz – prychnął Danny. – Nie, ty masz kiepskie poczucie humoru, więc pewnie nie żartujesz. Gdzie jest twoja siostra? Ona też…

\- Mary Ann jest normalna – wszedł mu w słowo. – Kiedy trafiłem do Organizacji, ciotka Deb adoptowała ją. Mary nie chciała zamykać się z ludźmi, których nie rozumiała. Nie było też powodu. Odwiedzały mnie na Oahu, kiedy mama pracowała – przyznał.

\- Czyli to _strażnikowanie_ rozbiło twoją rodzinę – westchnął Danny, gładząc jego plecy dłońmi.

Jeśli to miało być uspokajające, nie działało. Wcześniej na jego skórze były kropelki potu, ale Danny roztarł je, łącząc ponownie ich zapachy. Steve nie był zwierzęciem, ale było coś prymitywnie satysfakcjonującego w tym, że Przewodnik był pokryty jego wonią. W pewien sposób oznaczony.

Oderwał się od Przewodnika, odsuwając go odrobinę od siebie.

\- Nie – odparł spokojnie. – To Yakuza to zrobiła. Gdyby tata żył, mieszkalibyśmy na Oahu bliżej ośrodka. Nie zmieniłoby się nic. Pod opieką Organizacji jest pełno dzieciaków, które obudziły się, bo coś się stało lub mogło stać okropnego. Jesteśmy Strażnikami, więc to nas wyzwala. Mamy potrzebę chronienia. Dla Przewodników jest trochę inaczej. Was wyzwalają silne emocje, więc przeważnie śmierć. Po zamachu jedenastego września mówiono o zbiorowej histerii, ale to były głównie dzieciaki, które nagle musiały zmierzyć się ze wszystkim na raz. Organizacja nie ma budynku w Nowym Jorku, bo to było zbyt blisko tragedii. Normalnie w wielkich miastach nie ma siedzib Organizacji, bo to nie jest dobre środowisko dla nas – przyznał. – Ale New Jersey nadawało się idealnie.

Danny słuchał go z szeroko otwartymi oczami.

\- Może moje magiczne moce się jeszcze nie objawiły… - zaczął niepewnie jego Przewodnik.

\- Nawet, jeśli w twojej rodzinie nie stało się nic strasznego, w co wątpię, bo dla ciebie straszna jest nawet pobudka bez kawy – prychnął Steve. – Jedenasty września obudził wszystkich. Nie chcesz mi chyba powiedzieć, że nie czujesz, że ten dzień zmienił wszystko.

\- Tak – przyznał Danny. – Trudno będzie mi tylko wybrać – westchnął Przewodnik. – Jedenastego września dowiedziałem się, że będę ojcem. W kilka godzin później Grace Tilwell, moja partnerka nie żyła. WTC zobaczyłem dopiero, kiedy wyszedłem z magazynu, w którym nas przetrzymywano – dodał.

 __ooo_ _

Nie spał tej nocy dobrze. Nie rozmawiał z nikim o ojcu i rodzinie. Każdy w jednostce miał własną historię i czasami miał wrażenie, że pozostali SEAL nie chcieli nawet wiedzieć, co musiał przejść, aby dostać się do ich oddziału. Cath nie pytała, bo wiedziała jak bardzo nie lubił mówić, ale Danny zmuszał go do większego wysiłku. Nie wiedział czy to dobrze, czy źle. Nie czuł potrzeby dzielenia się emocjami, ale jego Przewodnik żył jedynie nimi. I wydawał się zawsze niepocieszony, kiedy Steve nie oddawał mu części swoich problemów. Wtedy mógł narzekać za nich obu, co w pewien sposób było ujmujące.

Czuł na skórze oddech Danny'ego. Przewodnik trochę przypominał szympansa. Jego ciało było pokryte gęstymi włoskami i wyginał kończyny pod takimi kątami, że Steve czasem się bał, że przez przypadek w nocy zwichnie mu coś. Danny jednak próbował zabezpieczyć się przed tym, żeby o poranku Steve nie lizał jego karku. Jakby przytulanie miało go powstrzymać. Jakby nie był całkiem świadom, że Danny to naprawdę lubił.

Gdzieś w nocy pozbyli się koszulek. Obaj generowali tak wiele ciepła, że pewnie i kołdra była zbędna. Danny jednak lubił się przykrywać bardziej z przyzwyczajenia niż z potrzeby.

Steve zerknął niepewnie na zegarek. Był środek nocy, ale w zasadzie jutro mogli skoczyć na posterunek kiedy im się żywnie podobało. Dałby Danny'emu pospać tak długo jak Przewodnik chciałby. Może nawet przyniósłby śniadanie do pokoju, chociaż nie był pewien czy mężczyzna doceniłby, że Steve zostawił uchylone drzwi, kiedy spałby półnago. A Danny miał tendencje do kończenia na przykryciach pośladkami do góry.

Zsunął się odrobinę niżej, starając się wyswobodzić z objęć Przewodnika. Teoretycznie powinni byli się zamienić rolami, tak wydawało się naturalniej. Był wyższy i Danny świetnie wpasowałby się w jego ciało. A jednak Przewodnik przytulał go dopóki Steve nie zmieniał zdania, poddając się trochę jego woli, co trochę go wyprowadzało z równowagi.

Danny poruszył się we śnie, na wpółświadomie po niego sięgając, ale Steve był już poza jego zasięgiem. Wystarczyło tylko lekko naprowadzić Przewodnika i ten rozłożył się na plecach, zaczynając pochrapywać lekko. Najwyraźniej nie była to jego naturalna pozycja do snu i Steve nie miał z tym problemów. Chciał tylko doprowadzić do miłej pobudki. A Danny jako jeden z nielicznych ludzi, których znał, nie budził się, kiedy ktoś go dotykał. Może faktycznie on się czymś różnił od hien i szakali. Steve miał silny instynkt drapieżnika.

Przyłożył usta do odsłoniętego ramienia, którym Danny obejmował go przed chwilą. Było odrobinę słone, trochę cierpkie, więc może Przewodnik powinien jednak wypijać mniej kawy, skoro Steve czuł ją w porach jego skóry. Zapach ciała był delikatny, niemal niewyczuwalny. Danny spędził czas pływając i wypłukał wszystko czym był. A późniejszy prysznic wcale nie pomógł. Steve zaczynał trochę nienawidzić środki, które Organizacja dostarczyła do ich łazienki. Przewodnik częściowo był całą tą chemią, którą na siebie nakładał. Był chłopcem z miasta, a oni właśnie tak pachnieli.

\- Jezu – jęknął Danny, zaskakując go kompletnie.

Nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że nieświadomie jego usta zsunęły się w dół, w zagłębienie łokcia, które wylizywał koniuszkiem języka, żeby wydobyć jak najwięcej smaku.

\- Skarbie, ty śpisz – westchnął Danny. – Oczywiście, że śpisz i molestujesz mnie we śnie. Przecież to dokładnie coś, co zrobiłbyś nawet nieświadom – ciągnął dalej Przewodnik.

Jego głos nie był zbyt donośny, słowa były bardziej wyszeptane, jakby Danny nie chciał go obudzić. Steve mógłby udawać, że faktycznie to jakiś tajemniczy trans. Przewodnik nie miałby powodów, aby mu w to nie uwierzyć, ale przecież nie musiał kłamać.

Uniósł się na rękach i spojrzał w ciemności na Danny'ego.

\- Nie śpię – przyznał bez cienia wstydu.

\- Nie śpisz – powtórzył po nim Danny, jakby próbował to przeanalizować.

\- Mam do nadgonienia jakieś piętnaście lat – dodał.

\- Do nadgonienia… -zaczął Danny, jakby słowa do niego do końca nie docierały.

Może jednak było o wiele za wcześnie dla Przewodnika.

\- Twoje ciało nie ma smaku – poinformował go i nie wiedział nawet dlaczego tak bardzo go to irytowało. – Woda wymyła wszystko.

\- Moje ciało nie ma smaku – prychnął Danny. – Mówisz bez sensu. Zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę, skarbie? – spytał miękko jego Przewodnik.

Steve pocałował go zanim Danny zdecydował się wyśmiać jego nagłą niechęć do wody. Kochał pływać, ale Przewodnik może faktycznie powinien zostawać na brzegu. Albo nie brać tak długich pryszniców. Nie umknęło jego uwadze, że Danny wyłącznie kąpał się, ciesząc się ciepłą wodą z natrysku. Niespecjalnie podsłuchiwał, ale zdążył już nauczyć się jak biło serce Przewodnika na chwilę przed orgazmem.

Danny rozluźnił się niemal natychmiast, więc Steve wsunął się na niego, pogłębiając tylko pocałunek. Smak, który pozostawał dla niego ukryty do tej pory, był na wyciągnięcie ręki, a raczej języka, więc sięgnął, rozkoszując się ciepłem, wilgocią i tymi westchnieniami, które Danny wyrzucał z siebie, kiedy ich biodra stykały się. Dłonie Przewodnika kurczowo zaciskały się na jego bicepsach. On sam nie miał za bardzo jak dotykać. Podpierał się dłońmi, żeby nie przygnieść swojego kochanka.

Zapach podniecenia w powietrzu stał się gęstszy. Ich ciała ślizgały się od potu, który na pewno wyciągnął na wierzch smak ich skóry.

Zsunął się w dół na szyję Danny'ego, zlizując tylko kilka kropel spod jego szczęki. W okolicy klatki piersiowej, gdzie włosy Przewodnika były najgęstsze zapach był najbardziej wyczuwalny, ale nawet to nie było jego celem. Liznął tylko przelotnie napinające się mięśnie brzucha, żeby zasugerować Danny'emu, że wybiera się o wiele niżej. Żeby dać mu czas na protesty, ale Przewodnik rozsunął jedynie odrobinę nogi, robiąc miejsce jemu albo dla własnej wygody, bo jego penis zaczynał napełniać się krwią, która wydawała się tętnić tak cudownie głośno.

Serce Danny'ego przyspieszyło odrobinę, kiedy samymi opuszkami palców pogładził jego kości biodrowe. Zatrzymał dłonie dopiero, kiedy dotarły do krawędzi bokserek. Nie sypiali na nogo, ale to na pewno wiele ułatwiłoby. Może należało o tym pomyśleć. Steve nie mógł się już doczekać kolejnego wykładu na temat hien i szakali, który wisiał w powietrzu. Może jednak wizja pobudek w tym stylu, skusiłaby Przewodnika.

Zaczął zsuwać bieliznę mężczyzny, nie bez pomocy z jego strony. Danny bez słowa zachęty uniósł biodra, pozwalając się wyswobodzić z materiału. Obserwował go cały czas, więc Steve starał się patrzeć na niego, ale nie potrafił się za bardzo skupić, kiedy przed jego oczami sterczał całkiem pokaźny członek. Miał przed sobą źródło tego niebiańskiego czystego zapachu i niełatwo było mu nie śledzić tej woni w kępce ciemnych kręconych włosów.

\- To powinno być złe – szepnął Danny. – Nie wiem czy chcę nawet wiedzieć dlaczego mnie wąchasz.

\- Gdybyś wiedział jak dla mnie pachniesz, nie wariowałbyś – westchnął, biorąc głębszy wdech.

-To przez feromony? – spytał niepewnie Danny.

\- Pewnie tak – przyznał Steve. – Albo przez ciebie – dodał.

Danny zaśmiał się i podsunął sobie pod plecy ich poduszki, tworząc coś w rodzaju podparcia. Steve nie bardzo zwracał na to uwagę. Palce Przewodnika zresztą wsunęły się w jego włosy, jakby już nie był skończony. Trącił nosem rozgrzany członek, zafascynowany tym jak szybko twardniał. Danny miał tendencje do szybkiego podniecania się, wyraźnie czuł to w zmianach zapachu mężczyzny, ale po raz pierwszy miał okazję to obserwować.

Palce w jego włosach zacisnęły się, kiedy jego język zbadał wypukłość głównej ciemnej żyły na spodzie trzonu.

\- Jak bardzo wrażliwy jesteś? – spytał ciekawie, odrywając się na chwilę.

Danny wpatrywał się w niego tak, jakby nie wierzył, że Steve faktycznie pyta, trzymając twarz na centymetry od jego fiuta.

\- To zależy – przyznał ostrożnie Przewodnik.

\- Chyba nie zmieszczę cię całego w ustach – odparł Steve.

Penis Danny'ego drgnął i Przewodnik zabrał dłonie z jego głowy, żeby zakryć nimi swoją twarz. Steve i tak czuł jak krew pulsowała w jego policzkach. I pamiętał doskonale jak Danny wyglądał kiedy się czerwienił.

\- Prezerwatywy, Steve – rzucił jego Przewodnik. – Myślałem, że chcesz znowu wściubić nos albo podotykać…

\- Jestem zdrowy – odparł. – Ty jesteś zdrowy. I nie będzie nikogo innego – obiecał mu.

\- To brzmi słabo i jak zawsze nie masz kompletnie zasad. Bezpieczny seks, skarbie… - zaczął Danny.

\- Lateks śmierdzi, a ja chcę, żebyś doszedł w moich ustach – przyznał. – Wiesz, że nie byłem z nikim innym.

\- Mam na to twoje słowo – prychnął Danny.

\- Myślisz, że kłamię? – zdziwił się.

\- Nie, ale… - urwał Danny. – Poważnie chcesz bez? – upewnił się. – Bo totalnie chciałbym bez, ale nie zachowam się jak niecywilizowany samiec – prychnął Danny.

\- Przy mnie możesz. Jak zauważyłeś, sam nie jestem zbyt cywilizowany – odparł Steve. – Jesteś taki… - zaczął i urwał.

W jego głowie było kilka określeń, którymi mógłby opisać Danny'ego, ale każde wydawało się niedostateczne. Jednym słowem nie dało się tego zrobić. Danny był po prostu Dannym. Z tą jego bezsensowną troską o rzeczy, na których temat nie musiał się zastanawiać. Albo podejrzanymi zasadami, które Steve z jednej strony rozumiał. Z drugiej jednak nie czuł się zobligowany do podążania według tych reguł.

Zamiast zatem kończyć zdanie wziął do ust sam czubek penisa Danny'ego, trochę zaskoczony goryczą. Smak nie był cudowny jak zakładał. Może przez to, że nagromadziło się sporo nasienia. Kiedy jednak ono zniknęło, sama jedwabistość skóry była niebem dla jego języka. Nie wiedział jak polizać kulisty kształt, więc przyłożył po prostu język płasko do powierzchni, trochę zaskoczony, że goryczki w jego ustach było tylko więcej, kiedy wyciekała małymi kroplami przez szparę na czubku penisa. I im częściej ją zbierał, tym więcej się jej pojawiało. Czuł się trochę zdesperowany. Miał wrażenie, że smak którego szukał po całym ciele Przewodnika ukrywał się gdzieś tutaj, ale nie mógł go dostać. Nie miał jak po niego sięgnąć.

Danny tymczasem coraz bardziej twardniał w jego ustach, więc na końcu języka czuł jego puls, przyspieszający, tak cudownie silny. Zaczął podejrzewać, że jedyną metodą na dostanie się do tego smaku będzie doprowadzenie Danny'ego na szczyt i lizanie później. Co jednocześnie kłóciło się z jego założeniami.

\- Skarbie – wychrypiał jego Przewodnik, przywracając go do rzeczywistości. – Chcesz mnie zabić? – spytał całkiem szczerze mężczyzna. – Masz anewryzm na twarzy, a on zawsze oznacza kłopoty. Gdybym nie czuł na własnym fiucie, że trafiłeś na problem, czułbym się o wiele lepiej – wydusił z siebie.

\- Nie wiem jak dostać się do smaku – przyznał Steve.

Danny zaśmiał się słabo.

\- Wystarczy, że ruszysz dwa razy dłonią i będzie cały twój – zażartował Przewodnik. – To dlatego traktujesz mnie jak lizak? – spytał i ton jego głosu był dziwny.

Danny wydawał się walczyć, a jego zduszony głos tylko to podkreślał. Jego członek był przekrwiony, twardy i może Steve faktycznie powinien był przestać lizać jego główkę kilka minut temu, zamiast kontemplować jak dostać to, czego pragnął.

\- Co chcesz zrobić? – spytał Danny wprost. – Chcesz tylko… uhm… lizać? – zająknął się. – Czy tego też nie mam traktować seksualnie? Takie rzeczy musisz mi mówić wcześniej – westchnął. – Bo obawiam się, że jeśli teraz z tym czegoś nie zrobię, to jutro nie będę w stanie chodzić. Mam jądra jak kamienie – dodał.

Steve czuł je pod swoimi palcami i faktycznie były twarde. Nie widział w tym najmniejszego problemu. A jego Przewodnik chyba był idiotą.

\- Muszę zmienić strefę działań. Założenia były błędne, więc cały plan okazał się niewykonalny – przyznał Steve.

\- Zmienić strefę działań – prychnął Danny.

I gdyby Steve nie wiedział lepiej, pomyślałby, że ten wojskowy żargon nakręcał go tylko bardziej. To byłoby do zbadania, gdyby lubił mówić. Danny nie miał problemów z wysławianiem się, ale jemu zawsze brakowało słów.

Wolał pokazywać o co mu chodzi, więc otworzył szerzej usta, biorąc mężczyznę głębiej w siebie. Lekką panikę, która zawsze pojawiała się, kiedy działo się po prostu coś za wiele stłumił, tłumacząc sobie, że miał wszystko pod kontrolą. Zresztą na języku znów czuł ten cudowny smak, kiedy główka Danny'ego tak szczodrze obdarzająca goryczką i słonością znalazła się dalej od jego kubków smakowych. Gorąca skóra, aż promieniowała, więc poruszył językiem na ile mógł dość zaskoczony, kiedy palce Danny'ego pojawiły się w jego włosach.

Przewodnik oddychał z trudem, jakby to w jego ustach znajdował się członek zajmujący prawie całą powierzchnię.

\- Skarbie, umrę, jeśli się nie ruszysz – poinformował go Danny. – Chryste, musisz się ruszyć – jęknął desperacko ciągnąc go za włosy, co nie bardzo mu wyszło, bo Steve był u fryzjera na dobę przed misją, na którą wybrali się z Cath.

Rozumiał jednak potrzebę, kiedy taką słyszał w głosie, więc ostrożnie uniósł głowę do góry, zlizując własną ślinę z członka Przewodnika, a potem zsunął się w dół, starając się śledzić linie żył i skóry naprężonej przez rozszerzane przez krew ciało. Danny miał cudowny kształt, lekko odchylał się w lewo, ale dzięki temu Steve'owi było się łatwiej poruszać. Jego Przewodnik nie próbował nawet prowadzić jego głowy. Bardziej trzymał się niej, jakby obawiał się, że jeśli puści Steve'a, jego świat się rozpadnie.

Steve nie miał nic przeciwko. Czuł pulsowanie jego krwi nawet przez opuszki palców, które wbijały się w jego czaszkę. Serce Przewodnika niemal biło w jego gardle, kiedy brał mężczyznę do ust głębiej i głębiej, nie zważając na to jak wiele bałaganu robili . Jak bardzo słoność i gorycz mieszała się ze smakiem Danny'ego, którego szukał przez dobrych kilka minut. Zacisnął palce odrobinę mocniej na jądrach mężczyzny wcale niezaskoczony, kiedy w jego ustach znalazło się tylko więcej nasienia. Danny nie wierzgał, ale kontrolował się ewidentnie z trudem i może kiedyś mieli spróbować tego trochę inaczej, ale na razie cieszył się, że może próbować i zwiedzać na własną rękę.

Uda Przewodnika napięły się, kiedy palce jego stóp podwijały się z przyjemności. I teraz pewnie Steve musiałby jedynie polizać to miejsce na jego nodze, żeby Danny doszedł, ale miał w zasięgu coś o wiele lepszego, więc skorzystał z tych niejasnych wspomnień, których nazbierało podczas misji z chłopakami. Ich opowieści z serii 'uwielbiam kiedy kobieta' nigdy nie interesowały Steve'a, aż tak bardzo. Kojarzył jednak co nieco, więc objął ustami samą główkę i zassał lekko.

To było trochę tak, jakby wszystko stanęło. Danny zesztywniał i może nawet jego serce przestało bić na tę krótką chwilę. Na pewno przestał oddychać i Steve pewnie analizowałby to dłużej, gdyby nie to, że gorzki smak wypełnił jego usta. Połknął ile zdołał, goniąc za czymś kompletnie innym i z radością zaczął zlizywać resztki z penisa Danny'ego, kiedy tylko uchwycił to wrażenie. To było niemal tak ulotne, że wydawało mu się jedynie halucynacją, ale faktycznie ten smak znajdował się tuż pod skórą i nareszcie w jego zasięgu. Liźnięcia były delikatne, bo nie chciał tego zgubić. Gorączka zresztą nie trwała długo. Wszystko znikło równie szybko jak się pojawiło, chociaż do końca nie potrafił się z tym pogodzić. Poza tym Danny smakował świetnie nawet wtedy, kiedy nie miał domieszki tej dziwnej esencji.

\- Steve – westchnął jego Przewodnik. – Jestem wyłączony z gry – poinformował go całkiem poważnie mężczyzna, siłą starając się odciągnąć go od swojego krocza.

Steve mógłby się sprzeczać. Danny był nadpobudliwy. Byliby w stanie zrobić to w ten sposób dzisiaj jeszcze przynajmniej raz, ale jego Przewodnik przyciągał go do pocałunku, a tego nie potrafił odmówić. Danny jednak zamarł już w chwilę po tym jak ich języki się zetknęły i odsunął się pospiesznie z dziwną miną.

\- Ohydztwo – stwierdził jego Przewodnik.

\- Powinieneś jeść ananasy – pouczył go Steve.

\- Zapomnij – prychnął Danny.

Steve przyszpilił go z powrotem do łóżka bez trudności. Przewodnik zresztą był zbyt zrelaksowany, żeby się bronić. Wydawał się nawet ugodowy, co było dziwnym widokiem.

\- Więc się przyzwyczaj – odparł Steve, ponownie łącząc ich usta.


	14. Chapter 14

Kapitan czekał na nich w swoim gabinecie. Danny był wściekły, że nie pojawili się na posterunku już wczoraj, żeby odebrać dokumenty od Cath. Steve jednak lepiej znał się na psychologicznej grze, a taką właśnie przeprowadzali. Kapitan nie miał jego stopnia, wiedzy ani uprawnień. Jeśli zamierzał sterować nim za pomocą Danny'ego jak planował, musiał już teraz wyznaczyć granice. Przewodnik nie był świadom jak bardzo pożądano jego usług.

\- Wywiad Marynarki dostarczył nam teczkę, komandorze McGarrett – poinformował go cierpko mężczyzna.

\- Zgodnie z ustaleniami – stwierdził krótko i sięgnął po neseser, który Kapitan jednak przytrzymał i spojrzał mu prosto w oczy.

\- Czy w środku są materiały dotyczące Cannona? – spytał mężczyzna wprost.

\- Nie wiem – odparł całkiem szczerze. – Kiedy je przejrzymy, przekażemy panu informacje – obiecał.

Danny spoglądał na nich spode łba z dłońmi zaplecionymi na klatce piersiowej. Miał na sobie jak zawsze koszulę, ale i tego dnia zrezygnował z krawatu i Steve się bardzo cieszył, że ślady na ciele Przewodnika znajdowały się poniżej linii kołnierzyka. Danny byłby wściekły, gdyby cokolwiek było widać.

Mieli napięty plan dnia. Rachel chciała się z nimi spotkać. Danny podejrzewał, że zapewne znowu stanie twarzą w twarz z jej prawnikiem, ale Steve nie podzielał jego obaw. Miał przeczucie, że przynajmniej te rozmowy pójdą po ich myśli.

Chciał jeszcze dzisiaj spakować rzeczy Przewodnika i rozłożyć się przynajmniej na razie w budynku Organizacji. Danny traktował ich jak drogi hotel i nie sądził, żeby zmienił zapatrywania Przewodnika na ośrodek w tym względzie przynajmniej. Byli trochę takim miejscem. Rzadko kto przebywał w budynkach Organizacji długo. Były wygodne, ale może faktycznie bardziej dla żołnierzy niż cywilów. Nigdy nie zakładał posiadania rodziny, a Danny pojawił się wraz z dzieckiem.

\- Nie wolno wynosić tych dokumentów poza… - zaczął Kapitan.

\- Mam uprawnienia – wszedł mu w słowo. – Organizacja posiada odpowiednie zabezpieczenia – dodał.

\- I tam się pan chwilowo zatrzymuje? – spytał mężczyzna.

Danny uniósł dłoń do góry, jakby zgłaszał się do odpowiedzi.

\- Jeśli mogę coś wtrącić – zaczął jego Przewodnik. – Obaj się tam zatrzymujemy. Poza tym, jeśli Steve zostanie tutaj na stałe, trzeba będzie pomyśleć o przeszkoleniu ludzi do radzenia sobie z pracą przy Strażnikach. Delano myślał, że to dowcipne, kiedy oblał go wrzątkiem. Nie wiem czy uszczelnienie dźwiękowo piętra nie pomogłoby – dodał Danny i spojrzał na niego pewnie.

\- Detektyw Delano nie działał powodowany ignorancją – westchnął Steve. – On to zrobił specjalnie. Pewnie wiedział, że ekstrema są w stanie wyeliminować mnie na dłuższy czas – przyznał.

\- Frank jest dupkiem, ale… - zaczął Danny.

\- Frank jest dupkiem oraz się sprzedał – wszedł mu w słowo Steve.

\- Nie możesz przychodzić tutaj bez dowodów i rzucać oskarżeniami na prawo i lewo – warknął Kapitan. – Nie wiem jak to działa w Marynarce, ale…

\- Macie inne procedury – stwierdził Steve. – Wiem. Danny mówił mi o tym. W Marynarce zgłosiłbym mojemu przełożonemu, że jeden z członków personelu zdradza oznaki zdenerwowania i próbuje sabotować mnie lub moją pracę. Ludzie, którzy coś kombinują najpierw eliminują tych, których uważają za zagrożenie. Jesteś w stanie podać mi powód, dla którego detektyw Delano mnie zaatakował? Dlaczego rozsiewał plotki o tobie? Macie inne procedury, a ja nie mam dowodów. I nie zbiorę ich, bo skoro wy nie chwyciliście go za rękę, ja nie będę miał szans. Mówię jedynie, że jeśli coś wypłynie, powinniście zwrócić baczniejszą uwagę na Delano – powiedział spokojnie. – Moich oskarżeń nie wyciągnę więcej ponownie bez pana zgody, Kapitanie, ale chyba jako mój obecny przełożony, chciałby pan wiedzieć o takich rzeczach. Szkolono mnie do wynajdywania zagrożeń. Niezależnie od tego czy są to problemy zewnętrzne czy wewnętrzne. Nie musi pan wszczynać śledztwa, proszę jednak mieć na uwadze moje słowa – dodał.

Kapitan wpatrywał się w niego w lekkim szoku. Pewnie powinien był ich uprzedzić, że patrzenie na Delano przez szybę gabinetu nie jest dobrym pomysłem. Detektyw spiął się wyraźnie i zmarszczył brwi, starając się zachowywać naturalnie, ale nie wyszło mu to zbyt dobrze jak na Steve'a oko. Nie wiedział jakie są zdolności percepcyjne Kapitana, bo serce Danny'ego przyspieszyło lekko, jakby nagle zauważył to, co Steve zobaczył już podczas pierwszego spotkania. Może Przewodnik zresztą zawsze coś podejrzewał. Musiał nieświadomie odbierać nieszczerość Delano, chociaż jej nie kwalifikował pewnie jako emocji. A teraz to wszystko trafiło na swoje miejsce.

\- Nie chcę słyszeć ani jednego słowa – warknął Kapitan.

Wyparcie i złość były czymś nowym, ale Steve'a w zasadzie niewiele już dziwiło w związku z prowadzeniem się tutejszych stróży prawa. Nic dziwnego, że policja odnosiła tam mało sukcesów.

\- Williams, nie ukrywam, że nie mam pojęcia jakie są jego kolejne rozkazy – rzucił Kapitan. – Jedno pozostaje stałe, chłopcze. Masz kłopoty to przychodzisz do mnie. Na razie jesteś jeszcze zawieszony, ale oczekuję cię za dwa tygodnie gotowego do pracy. Przekażę górze twoje uwagi na temat posterunku, ale nie liczyłbym na wiele – westchnął mężczyzna. – Jesteście wolni. Możesz odmaszerować żołnierzu – prychnął mężczyzna.

Steve miał cholerną ochotę go poprawić, ale Danny wypchnął go z gabinetu. Walizka w jego dłoni nie ciążyła mu, ale wzrok Delano odprowadził go, aż do windy. Odwrócił się dopiero, kiedy wsiadali i spojrzał na mężczyznę tak, że tamten odwrócił wzrok.

\- Poważnie, Steve – jęknął Danny. – Widziałem progres. Dzisiaj rano nie ściągnąłeś mnie z łóżka skoro świt. Dopiłem spokojnie kawę nie parząc ust. A ten konkurs na to, który ma dłuższego z moim Kapitanem na pewno nam się nie przysłuży. Jak doszedłeś w ogóle do oficerskiego stopnia w Marynarce, jeśli nie masz za grosz szacunku do przełożonych – powiedział jednym tchem.

\- Nie byli idiotami – odparł spokojnie. – Poza tym obaj wiemy, że z Delano coś nie gra – dodał.

Danny nie powiedział ani słowa, wbijając wzrok w metalowe drzwi windy. Dla Steve'a nie było większego potwierdzenia jego przypuszczeń.

ooo

Rachel poczęstowała ich herbatą. Jej dom był przyjemnie ciepły i nieprzesadnie urządzony. Jej bransoletka sugerowała, że mogłaby sobie pozwolić na więcej, ale skupiła się na niewymuszonej elegancji. Ktokolwiek sprzątał te pomieszczenia, używał również biodegradowalnych środków, chociaż Rachel zapewne nie zrobiła tego dla niego, ale z powodu mody na bycie ekologiczną.

Stan Edward, który siedział naprzeciwko nich był wszystkim tym, czym Danny nie był. Wzrostem dorównywał Steve'owi i ze spokojem mógłby uchodzić za mieszkańca Hawajów. Wydawał się skrępowany i zawstydzony. Steve tylko za to darzył go sympatią. Nie próbował udawać, że wszystko grało, chociaż zapewne był świetnym kłamcą, skoro zarabiał na sprzedaży domów. Biznes uczył pewnych zachowań, ale Edwards najwyraźniej nie stosował tych zagrywek w życiu prywatnym.

\- Bez prawnika? – zdziwił się Danny.

Rachel uśmiechnęła się nieszczerze.

\- Prawnicy chyba tylko przedłużają to co nieuniknione – odparła i brzmiało to rozsądnie. – Miałeś rację co do Grace. Nie powinna stanowić elementu przetargowego. Chcę się z tobą dogadać, Danny. Chcę tego co najlepsze dla naszej córki, a więc stabilizacji – ciągnęła dalej.

Na skórze niemal czuł zaskoczenie Przewodnika i nieśmiałą radość, która pojawiała się powoli. Rachel mówiła prawdę i spoglądała na niego z ukosa, jakby czekała tylko, aż on coś wtrąci. Milczał jednak, ponieważ nie miał nic do dodania.

\- Co proponujesz? – zainteresował się Danny.

\- Trzy weekendy w miesiącu dla ciebie, ponieważ będzie mieszkać z nami – odparła Rachel. - Wspólne urodziny Grace bez prześcigania się w tym, które z nas wpadnie na lepszy pomysł. Świętami musielibyśmy się dzielić w miarę czasu, ale chciałabym, żeby spędziła miesiąc u moich rodziców w Anglii. Drugi wakacyjny miesiąc byłby tylko dla ciebie.

Danny wpatrywał się w nią z niedowierzaniem, a potem na jego twarzy pojawiła się dobrze znana Steve'owi podejrzliwość.

\- Bez warunków? – spytał jego Przewodnik. – Gdzieś musi być haczyk. Do tej pory nie chciałaś mi jej oddać nawet na dwa weekendy w miesiącu – przypomniał jej.

\- Grace cię kocha. Mogłam zareagować niestosownie, ponieważ twoja praca jest niebezpieczna, czemu nie możesz zaprzeczyć. Powinna cię jednak widywać i nie mogę jej karać za to, że nam nie wyszło – podjęła Rachel, starannie dobierając słowa.

Stan spiął się tylko trochę, a potem spojrzał na niego, jakby zastanawiał się czy Steve wie o zdradzie. Rachel mogła starać się skrzętnie ukrywać fakty, ale nie trudno było dostrzec, kto był tutaj głównym drapieżnikiem i niestety nie był to żaden z mężczyzn.

\- Chciałabym też sfinalizować nasz rozwód - dodała mniej pewnie kobieta.

Danny skinął głową, jakby niczego innego się nie spodziewał. Jakby wiedział, że to nadchodziło. I Steve'a uderzyło nagle, że chociaż ich małżeństwo istniało wyłącznie na papierze, oficjalnie sypiał z żonatym mężczyzną. Nie bardzo wiedział jak się do tego odnieść.

Danny milczał, co nie było normalne i Rachel zaczęła zdradzać po raz pierwszy oznaki zdenerwowania. Najchętniej dotknąłby Przewodnika, ale wątpił, aby Danny chciał, aby jego żona wiedziała o nich. Nie mogłaby tego wykorzystać, ale nie chciał wykłócać się z nią i wyzywać, kiedy dopiero coś zaczęło się pomiędzy nim i Dannym pojawiać.

\- Planujecie się pobrać? – spytał w końcu Danny.

Jego głos był cichy, ale nie zduszony.

Rachel nie odpowiedziała od razu, jakby wręcz czekała na wybuch wściekłości Danny'ego. Steve prawdę powiedziawszy oczekiwał również czegoś podobnego. Jego Przewodnik jednak wydawał się prawie odprężony. Nie spojrzał co prawda na Stana odkąd tylko usiedli w salonie, ale pewnie widok tego faceta nie był dla Danny'ego zbyt przyjemny.

\- Tak – powiedziała w końcu Rachel. – Chyba nie sądziłeś, że…

\- Nie, nie sądziłem, że będziecie żyć bez ślubu – zakpił Danny. – Wybacz, że nie złożę ci gratulacji z oczywistego powodu – prychnął. – Czy twój prawnik spisze jakąś umowę? –spytał ciekawie.

\- Umowę? – wyrwało się Rachel.

\- Rozumiem, że to rodzaj umowy wiązanej. Nie chcę tego nazywać ultimatum – przyznał jego Przewodnik. – Twoja wolność za moją możliwość widywania się z Grace. Chcę to mieć na papierze – dodał.

\- Czyli zgadzasz się? – spytała zdziwiona.

Pewnie spodziewała się większego krzyku. Może jeszcze kilka tygodni temu Danny zacząłby awanturę. Steve pamiętał ich pierwsze spotkanie, kiedy Przewodnik, aż emanował długo powstrzymywanym gniewem, który tylko dokarmiano. Przynajmniej teraz znał jego źródło. Rachel nie była łatwą kobietą, chociaż Steve znał jej motywy.

\- A mam inne wyjście? – spytał Danny. – Słyszałaś co powiedział Steve, kiedy widzieliście się po raz pierwszy. Nie chcę, żeby Grace cierpiała, sądząc, że kłócimy się przez nią. Załatwmy to – powiedział zdecydowanym tonem.

Rachel spoglądała na niego dalej, jakby sytuacja wydawała się jej nie z tego świata. Może miała nawet przygotowaną ciężką amunicję. Nie spodziewał się, aby taka kobieta jak ona poddawała się bez walki.

\- Prawnik podeśle dokumenty – rzuciła.

Danny spiął się lekko.

\- W zasadzie nie na mój adres domowy. Przeprowadziłem się – przyznał ostrożnie Przewodnik. – Do budynku Organizacji – dodał.

Brew Rachel uniosła się i kobieta zerknęła na niego ponownie.

\- Nie na zawsze. Myślimy nad jakimś wygodnym rozwiązaniem – przyznał Danny.

I nie rozmawiali o tym, ale pewnie sporo nad tym myślał. Propozycje, które wysunął dzisiejszego dnia swojemu szefowi były sensowne i przemyślane. Wiele zauważył, nawet bez sugestii ze strony Steve'a. Takiej empatii nie widywało się na co dzień.

\- Grace ma do dyspozycji basen i plac zabaw dla dzieci – dorzucił Danny.

\- Bez psich kup – dodała Rachel bez entuzjazmu. – Wspominała.

\- Steve mógł tego użyć jako argumentu – przyznał Danny. – Jeśli będzie ci przeszkadzać… - zaczął jego Przewodnik.

\- Nie – weszła mu w słowo. – Skoro twierdzisz, że jest tam bezpieczna… - urwała.

Danny odetchnął z ulgą.

\- Czyli doszliśmy do porozumienia? – upewnił się jego Przewodnik.

Rachel skinęła tylko głową.

ooo

Danny pocałował go, promieniując energią, kiedy tylko drzwi pokoju zamknęły się za nimi. Steve prawie zresztą uderzył w nie plecami. Jego Przewodnik wydawał się małą kulką pełną pozytywnego ładunku, którym musiał się jakoś podzielić. Jego energia była zaraźliwa i Steve nawet nie protestował, kiedy został zmuszony do nienaturalnego skrętu szyi. Nigdy nie powinni całować się na stojąco. Różnica wzrostu między nimi była zbyt wielka.

\- Danny – powiedział, starając się jakoś opanować Przewodnika.

Ten jednak spoglądał na niego wygłodniałym wzrokiem. Śmierdzieli światem, co nie do końca mu odpowiadało. Mógł zaproponować prysznic. Jego Przewodnik na pewno byłby zadowolony, gdyby Steve umył jego plecy, chociaż naprawdę słabo to brzmiało. To nie był jednak ten czas. Jego matka czekała na telefon, który powinni w końcu wykonać.

\- Danny – powiedział odrobinę ostrzej, przytrzymując nadgarstki Przewodnika, zanim ten zdążył go ponownie objąć.

Mężczyzna zmarszczył brwi, ale błysk w jego oku nie zblakł.

\- Odzyskałem Grace – poinformował go Danny.

\- Nie do końca – przyznał Steve.

Uśmiech Przewodnika niemal natychmiast znikł.

\- Co? – spytał podejrzliwie Danny. – Słyszałeś Rachel. Jutro dostanę dokumenty. Kłamała?

\- Nie, gdyby kłamała, powiedziałbym ci – zapewnił go. – Dostaniesz umowę i będziesz mógł zabierać Grace na weekendy. Nawet na wakacje. Problem w tym, że ona nie będzie już tutaj. Rachel i Stan planują przenieść się do Kalifornii. Stan startuje w przetargach i kiedy je wygra, a wygra najprawdopodobniej, będą mieszkali na miejscu – wyjaśnił.

Danny wpatrywał się w niego z niedowierzaniem.

\- Jak długo wiesz? – spytał jego Przewodnik.

\- Od wczoraj – przyznał. – Chciałem się zorientować najpierw co ona kombinuje – dodał.

Danny wyszarpnął ręce i spojrzał na niego zirytowany.

\- Nie mogłeś mi powiedzieć od razu, żebym nie cieszył się jak ostatni idiota? – warknął jego Przewodnik. – Chryste, kazałeś komuś szperać w moim życiu? – spytał nagle. – To jest chore – poinformował go. – Normalni ludzie…

\- Danny, nie miałem złych zamiarów, ale nie radziłeś sobie… - zaczął.

\- Nie radziłem sobie? – warknął Danny, patrząc na niego z niedowierzaniem. – Radziłem sobie doskonale. Widywałem Grace raz na dwa tygodnie i udało mi się nie zastrzelić faceta, którego przyłapałem w łóżku z moją żoną. Jakim prawem oceniasz moje życie? Co daje ci prawo sądzić, że sobie nie radziłem? Bo co? Bo nie groziłem jej na każdym kroku śmiercią? Tak postępują normalni ludzie, Steven. Dogadują się, żeby ich pieprzone córki mogły spędzić pieprzone święta w pieprzonej uroczej atmosferze. I radziłem sobie. Radziłem sobie tak świetnie, że mój pieprzony prawnik był pod wrażeniem. Dogadywaliśmy się i byliśmy na dobrej drodze, ale oczywiście musiał przybyć mój rycerz w srebrnej zbroi. Cóż zrobiłbym bez mojego Strażnika? – sarknął wściekły. – Nie radziłem sobie? – prychnął. – Pan Poukładany. Porozmawiamy o radzeniu sobie, kiedy twoja żona cię zdradzi, spróbują odebrać ci córkę i będziesz musiał płacić chrzanione alimenty –,warknął.

Steve próbował go do siebie przyciągnąć i pewnie to był błąd, bo jakimś cudem Danny wykorzystując jego wagę, przerzucił go na łóżko. Nie byłby zaskoczony, gdyby jego Przewodnik miał do czynienia z zapaśnikami.

\- Odwal się, Steven. Jestem cholernie wściekły, bo jeszcze minutę temu wszystko było cudownie, a okazało się, że dla mojego własnego dobra trzymasz w tajemnicy różne rzeczy, które mają wpływ na moje życie – warknął Przewodnik. – Jakbym był pieprzonym dwulatkiem – wrzasnął. – Wkurzyłeś mnie. Jestem tak wściekły, że nawet nie jestem w stanie określić skali. Kiedy kazałeś swoim ludziom grzebać w moim życiu? Fajna to była lektura? – spytał. – Nawet nie odpowiadaj. Nie mam ochoty z tobą rozmawiać, ale ponieważ nie mam nawet gdzie wyjść... – urwał i ruszył w stronę drzwi.

Steve, trochę zaskoczony, wpatrywał się w to jak Danny wychodził z pokoju. Uderzył drzwiami o ścianę tak mocno, że klamka zostawiła szparę w tynku. Pewnie spodziewał się, że zatrzymają się otwarte na oścież, ale one zaczęły się zamykać i Steve nie zdążył nawet zeskoczyć z łóżka, kiedy zamknęły się na dobre.

ooo

Kiedy się ocknął Danny dotykał jego twarzy mówiąc coś w czystej panice. Słowa nie miały za bardzo sensu, więc Steve po prostu zamrugał, trochę zaskoczony, że leżeli tak poskręcani na dywanie. Jego ręka bolała, więc zapewne odpłynął, a potem uderzył o podłogę. Nie wydawała się złamana, ale na pewno miał to czuć przez kilka kolejnych dni.

\- Tak cholernie cię przepraszam – zaczął Danny. – Powiedz, że ci przeszło. Powiedz, że ci przeszło – powtórzył spanikowany.

Jego twarz była nieprzyjemnie czerwona, a na czole pulsowała mu sporej wielkości żyła.

\- Nic się nie stało – odparł.

Jego głos był normalny, więc nie mógł odpłynąć na długo.

Danny odetchnął z ulgą.

\- Chryste, ja nie chciałem – powiedział Przewodnik.

\- Drzwi same się zamknęły – potwierdził Steve.

Danny przetarł dłonią swoją twarz i oparł się o łóżko, nadal trzymając go blisko siebie.

\- Nie chciałem cię zdenerwować – zaczął Steve, korzystając z chwili ciszy. – Nie chciałem, żebyś zdradził Rachel, że wiesz. Pewnie pobiegłbyś do niej wkurzony i zacząłbyś jej wygrażać. I wtedy nie moglibyśmy nic zrobić .

\- A możemy cokolwiek zrobić? – spytał Danny.

\- Moja matka może postarać się, żeby Stan nie wygrał – przyznał, starając się podnieść, ale Danny obejmował go tak mocno, że to byłoby trudne bez złamania sobie czegokolwiek.

\- Poważnie? Zrobiłaby to dla mnie? – zdziwił się jego Przewodnik i w powietrzu dało się czuć stare dobre poczucie winy.

\- Danny, naprawdę nic się nie stało. Przez ostatni tydzień miałem mniej epizodów niż w ciągu jednego dnia przedtem – przyznał. – To tylko jeden zmysł. Wiesz jak to jest, kiedy słyszę znowu twoje serce? Przedtem miałem wrażenie, że muszę walczyć, żeby wypłynąć na powierzchnię. Teraz po prostu budzę się w miejscu, w którym zasnąłem. Nie jestem nawet świadom upływu czasu – dodał.

\- Wróciłem, kiedy tylko zorientowałem się, że drzwi się zamknęły – powiedział pospiesznie Danny.

-Wiem. Wiedziałem, że wróciłbyś po mnie – dodał, robiąc głębszy wdech. – A moja matka czeka tylko na telefon. Czy to blokujemy? – spytał. –To twoja decyzja – powiedział miękko. – Po prostu teraz ugrałeś sporo bez wiedzy Rachel – dodał.

Danny wydawał się go jednak nie słuchać. Dłoń Przewodnika dalej błądziła po jego policzku, jakby ten fizyczny kontakt przez dotyk nagle dla niego też znaczył tyle co dla Steve'a.

\- Na pewno dobrze się czujesz? – spytał Danny. – Tak cholernie się wystraszyłem – przyznał.

Steve podniósł się na łokciach, zmuszając Przewodnika do zabrania rąk. Danny spoglądał na niego nadal niepewnie, może na skraju strachu, więc rozłożył dłonie szeroko.

\- Przyda mi się ten firmowy uścisk Williamsów – przyznał. – I wszystko będzie w porządku – obiecał.

Danny powoli skinął głową, jakby przyjmował dopiero teraz do zrozumienia, że faktycznie był w jednym kawałku.

ooo

Nie był pewien jak długo leżeli już na łóżku. Danny podejrzanie milczał. Może zmęczony huśtawką emocjonalną albo po prostu nie wiedział co powiedzieć.

\- Muszę zadzwonić do mojej matki jak najwcześniej. Nie wiem gdzie jest, a może potrwać kilka dni zanim uruchomi swoje kontakty – podjął w końcu, kiedy cisza stała się nie do zniesienia.

Danny cały czas głaskał jego ramię tymi powolnymi ruchami, które doprowadzały go do szaleństwa.

\- Chcesz to przyblokować? – spytał wprost.

\- Tak – przyznał Danny i westchnął. – Dlaczego w ogóle pytasz?

Steve spoglądał na niego tak długo, aż Przewodnik nawiązał w końcu kontakt wzrokowy.

\- Nie będę mógł tutaj zostać – przyznał ostrożnie. – A budynek Organizacji nie jest miejscem na dłuższą metę dla rodziny. Grace potrzebuje swojego pokoju – ciągnął dalej. – A my stabilnej pracy.

\- Mamy pracę i możemy coś znaleźć, a potem to wyremontować – zaczął Danny.

\- Nie mamy pracy. Nie zatrudnią mnie i prędzej pozbędą się ciebie niż miasto wyda milion na dostosowanie budynku komendy i przeszkolenie personelu. I to będzie oznaczało brak awansu dla ciebie. Na zawsze zostałbyś detektywem i zawsze bylibyśmy w tym samym pomieszczeniu na tym samym piętrze – westchnął. – Ale nie zrobią tego, bo to będzie zbyt wiele kosztowało. Dlatego Strażnicy pracują tylko dla wojska, bo tylko wojsko ma budżet, który umożliwia nam pracę i rozwój – wyjaśnił.

Danny zacisnął usta w wąską kreskę, ale najwyraźniej podejrzewał coś podobnego. Albo kłopoty ogólnie, skoro zastanawiał się nad remontem i zaczął przekonywać swojego szefa w kwestii szkoleń.

\- Poza tym Rachel nie chce zostać tutaj. Moja matka zablokuje Kalifornię, pewnie kilka kolejnych podobnych propozycji, które wypłyną, ale nie zablokuje wszystkiego – przyznał.

\- Więc mam pozwolić się wyprowadzić Grace do Kalifornii? – spytał Danny, zduszonym głosem. – I gdzie my wtedy będziemy, Steven?

\- Nie mówię, że masz pozwolić na cokolwiek. Zróbmy to po swojemu. Zablokujmy Kalifornię – zdecydował. – Zostaniemy tutaj maksymalnie dwa miesiące zanim Marynarka i Organizacja zaczną naciskać na miasto w sprawie dostosowania budynku. Moja matka ma swoje kontakty, a ja mam swoje – przyznał. – I dom.

\- Na Hawajach – przypomniał mu Danny.

\- Gdzie jest blisko jednostka wojskowa. Jeśli będą potrzebowali naszej ekspertyzy, nie ruszymy się godzinę od domu. To nie będzie tygodniowy wypad, ale zaledwie kilkugodzinny. Znam gubernator. Wspominała, że chciałaby utworzyć jednostkę specjalną do ochrony wysp. Nieograniczony budżet. Wybieramy własnych ludzi – powiedział Steve.

Danny zaśmiał się.

\- Pewnie raj dla ciebie – sarknął jego Przewodnik. – Wyobrażam sobie już ciebie z maczetą i kolejnym biednym terrorystą, który nie wiedział na co się porwał. Bardzo cudowna wizja, Steven, ale…

\- Znam gubernator – przypomniał mu. – I deweloperzy też są potrzebni na Hawajach. Stan dostanie co będzie chciał. I nie będzie wiedział dopóki nie pojawią się na Hawajach. A potem podczas jednej z imprez u gubernator, podziękuję jej za wyświadczoną przysługę tak, żeby słyszał. I będzie mi dłużny. A wiesz, co jest najlepsze w tym, że Stan będzie dłużny mnie? – spytał.

Danny wpatrywał się w niego z zaciekawieniem.

\- To znaczy, że będzie dłużny tobie – odparł Steve.


	15. EPILOG

Steve starał się wysunąć spod prześcieradeł tak, aby nie obudzić Danny'ego, ale mężczyzna jak zawsze był czujny. Nie zdążył nawet zdjąć z siebie przykrycia, gdy został przyszpilony do łóżka całym bezwładnym ciężarem Przewodnika. Co dziwniejsze Danny nadal wydawał się spać, jakby zrobił to bez udziału żadnych funkcji myślowych.

\- Idę popływać – poinformował go, starając się nie być zbyt głośnym.

Danny ułożył się na jego plecach wygodniej.

\- Nie, śpij – mruknął jego Przewodnik.

\- Danny – westchnął. – Ty możesz spać, ja wyjdę tylko na chwilkę – obiecał.

\- Nie – powtórzył upierdliwie Przewodnik, a co gorsza chyba właśnie zasypiał.

\- Danny – jęknął.

Jego poranne treningi szlag trafiał, odkąd się poznali. Danny odmawiał wstawania o nieprzyzwoicie wczesnych ,według niego ,porach. Nie chciał wychodzić na siłownię i generalnie nie był zbyt otwarcie nastawiony nawet do tego, żeby Steve się wymykał porankami.

\- Seks – wymruczał w końcu Przewodnik, kładąc swoją dłoń na jego pośladku. – Seks cię przekona? – spytał.

Steve miał ochotę się roześmiać. Danny jednak najwyraźniej nawet nie otworzył oczu i po omacku szukał nawilżacza, spychając wszystko z nocnej szafki na podłogę. Steve z chęcią pomógłby mu albo chociaż złapał telefon, który wylądował gdzieś pod łóżkiem, ale Przewodnik skutecznie przygniatał go swoim ciałem. Jak Danny'emu udało się nagle ważyć tak wiele, pozostawało dla niego tajemnicą. Może chodziło o to, że jego ciało było kompletnie bezwładne.

Przynajmniej nie ślinił jego ramienia.

Wilgotne palce zostawiły ślady na jego pośladu zanim odnalazły swój cel. Danny przeważnie nie był tak niechlujny i narzekał na bałagan. Steve starał się jakoś wypchnąć tyłek, żeby chociaż trochę zsunąć z siebie Przewodnika, ale on utrzymywał świetnie równowagę, pewnie dzięki tym szerokim ramionom. Kiedy Steve zauważył po raz pierwszy, że nie górował w kwestii wymiarów w każdym punkcie ich ciał, był dość zaskoczony. Dawało to Danny'emu jednak znakomitą przewagę.

I tak jak teraz, nie mógł po prostu zrzucić z siebie mężczyzny, który ściśle przylegał do jego pleców, bez konkretnego punktu podparcia.

\- Danny – jęknął, kiedy pierwszy palec się w niego wsunął. – Może chociaż otworzysz oczy?

\- Musiałbym się wtedy obudzić – przyznał Przewodnik.

Miał ochotę go walnąć.

\- Poważnie? A jak zaśniesz z fiutem w moim tyłku? – warknął Steve.

\- Wtedy nigdzie nie pójdziesz – stwierdził Przewodnik.

Steve wypuścił długie westchnienie. Palec w nim poruszał się leniwie i niespiesznie. Danny nie miał ruchu, jego nadgarstek musiał być boleśnie wygięty, a jednak nie odpuszczał jak zawsze. Uczucie robiło się coraz bardziej przyjemne i jakoś wątpił, aby zdecydował się na pływanie po tym jak Danny wsunie się w niego. Jego mięśnie zawsze wtedy wydawały się jak z waty.

\- Dobrze? – spytał Przewodnik.

Może czułby się lepiej, gdyby Danny nie mamrotał w jego kark.

\- Obrócimy się? – zaproponował.

\- Nie – stwierdził Danny. – To podstęp. Uciekniesz pływać - dodał.

\- Śnisz – odparł Steve. - Po tym co robisz? – spytał z niedowierzaniem.

\- Jesteś dziwny. Jesteś wariat. Byłbyś zdolny wybrać pływanie ponad seks – prychnął Danny tylko przyspieszając.

Steve mógłby się sprzeczać, ale to jeszcze nigdy nie przekonało Przewodnika. Kiedy uchwycił się jakiejś myśli, trudno było mu ją wybić z głowy.

Drugi palec wsunął się w niego z równą powolnością co pierwszy i Danny zaczął je krzyżować, rozciągając go trochę bardziej. Nie wyobrażał sobie ruszać nogami w wodzie, kiedy jego tyłek był tak śliski. Danny miał tendencje do otwierania go trochę za bardzo, rozluźniania go do niemal granic możliwości, zanim się w końcu w niego wsuwał. Steve nie miałby nic przeciwko temu, żeby poczuć trochę mocniej jego członka, ale mężczyzna tak bardzo nie chciał go zranić, że Steve kończył ociekając lubrykantem, podniecony tak bardzo, że wsuwanie się w niego było czystą stratą czasu. Wystarczyłoby na niego dmuchnąć.

\- Danny – jęknął.

\- Mam plan, robisz za dużo hałasu – mruknął jego Przewodnik.

\- Plan? – zdziwił się.

\- Yhym. Wejdę w ciebie, a potem pójdę spać. Dokończę jak się obudzę – obiecał mu solennie Danny.

\- Chyba żartujesz – prychnął Steve.

\- Nie. W ten sposób nigdzie nie pójdziesz – stwierdził logicznie jego Przewodnik.

Steve potrzebował ustalić zasadę żadnego seksu przed pierwszą kawą. Komórki mózgowe Danny'ego ewidentnie nie działały sprawnie. To bardziej brzmiało na coś, co zrobiłby sam, żeby osiągnąć cel. Danny był tym rozsądnym. Najwyraźniej jednak nie kiedy był budzony rano.

\- Co ty masz do mojego pływania? – prychnął Steve.

\- Otwierasz drzwi, zostawiasz je uchylone, a potem wieje i jest zimno – odparł Danny.

\- Zimno ci na Hawajach? – zdziwił się.

\- Zimno mi bez ciebie w łóżku – westchnął Danny, wsuwając w niego trzeci palec.

Steve nie miał na to za bardzo odpowiedzi.

ooo

Kono przyglądała im się podejrzliwie. Steve mógł nie chodzić zbyt normalnie, dlatego przeważnie uprawiali seks wieczorem w dni, w które pracowali. Poranne zabawy zostawiali sobie na weekendy, gdzie nie musiał siedzieć przy biurku kilku godzin. Albo co gorsza ścigać jakiegoś idiotę, który sądził, że ukryje się przed nim w dżungli. Danny twierdził, że lasy tropikalne to jego naturalne środowisko.

Steve nie próbował się nawet sprzeczać.

\- Szefie, wszystko w porządku? – spytała Kalakaua.

Danny uśmiechał się szeroko, starając się ukryć za swoim kubkiem kawy. Steve planował schować jego ulubioną mieszankę, kiedy tylko wrócą do domu.

\- Nie popływał dzisiaj – rzucił jego Przewodnik.

Brwi Kono uniosły się naprawdę wysoko, jakby nie chciała w to uwierzyć. I Steve też nie rozumiał jak mógł do tego dopuścić. Danny jednak tak cudownie do niego przylegał, że nawet kiedy skończyli trudno było mu wyjść z łóżka. Ich zapachy, dotyk, smak. Danny był cholernie podstępną kreaturą, kiedy chciał.

\- Nie rób takiej miny – prychnął Przewodnik. – Jakuzzi wieczorem? – zaproponował.

Steve udał, że się zastanawiał nad propozycją, ale odpowiedź była niezwykle prosta.

\- Dlaczego ja mam cały czas wrażenie, że umawiacie się na seks? – spytała Kono, marszcząc brwi.

Na szczęście Danny nie zaczął wymawiać się kiepsko rzekomym treningiem dla Strażników. Używał tej karty za każdym razem. Zatem lizanie jego palców po tym jak zjadł pączka, macanie jego tyłka i inne podejrzane aktywności, których dopuszczał się Przewodnik ,zawsze znajdywały wytłumaczenie. To Steve był nadal neandertalczykiem, chociaż on akurat się dobudzał przed seksem, a nie w trakcie.

Chin wszedł z telefonem nadal przy uchu i wiedzieli doskonale co to oznaczało.

\- Mamy sprawę – powiedział Kelly.

ooo

Steve rozejrzał się wokół w poszukiwaniu celu. Budynek wyglądał na opuszczony i niewprawne oko zapewne dałoby się nabrać. Słabe ślady kolein ktoś próbował zamaskować, wylewając na podjazd wodę. Niestety padało dobry tydzień temu, o ile dobrze pamiętał.

Danny przeczesywał palcami nerwowo swoje włosy z karabinem w dłoni. Kono ustawiła się po drugiej stronie budynku, ale Chin nadal nie był na swojej pozycji. W oddali słyszał pięć radiowozów w tym furgonetkę SWAT. Danny zapewne miał docenić, że tym razem czekał na wsparcie.

\- Ilu jest ich w środku? – spytał ciekawie Przewodnik.

\- Czterech. Mają materiały wybuchowe, ale gdzieś dalej. Nie pod ręką. Trzeba będzie uważać gdzie się strzela – stwierdził z westchnieniem.

\- Świetnie – prychnął Danny. – Dlaczego oni zawsze muszą mieć materiały wybuchowe? – zaczął narzekać.

\- Ci ostatni mieli zakładników – przypomniał mu Steve.

Niemal słyszał jak Danny przewrócił oczami.

\- Mogę tam wejść sam - zaproponował jak zawsze.

\- Mogę cię walnąć i wejść sam – prychnął Danny. – Nigdzie nie wejdziesz sam. Twój kompleks bohatera zaczyna mnie wkurzać.

\- Kompleks Strażnika – poprawił go. – Zazwyczaj nazywasz to kompleksem Strażnika, a potem nie pozwalasz mi cię…

 _\- Jesteście na nasłuchu_ \- weszła mu w słowo Kono. - _Ruch przy północnym wejściu_ \- zameldowała.

\- Nie ruszaj się to ptak – poinformował ją.

Danny spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem, jakby nadal robiło to na nim ogromne wrażenie. A przecież nie dalej niż wczoraj szukali dzieciaka, który zgubił się na wakacjach podczas wyprawy do jednego z parków. Wtedy było trudniej, ponieważ nie odwołano poszukiwań, pozwalając mu na działanie, więc przedzierał się przez setki woni i dźwięków. Na szczęście Danny narzekał cały czas na muchy, robaki, a nawet rośliny zbyt gęsto porastające teren. Właśnie taka była rola parku. Najwyraźniej jednak w Jersey uznawali za tereny zielone pojedynczo rosnące drzewo obsikiwane przez miejscowe psy.

\- _Poważnie?_ \- spytała Kono.

\- Wczoraj byłaś na randce z nowym facetem. Znamy go – poinformował ją Steve bezlitośnie. – Albo tarzałaś się w ubraniach przesiąkniętych męskimi perfumami.

\- _Jakim facetem?_ \- podchwycił niemal od razu Chin.

\- _Nienawidzę cię, Steve_ \- jęknęła Kono. - _Bez odbioru_ \- dodała, zanim ktokolwiek zdążył wtrącić chociaż słowo.

Steve uśmiechnął się wrednie pod nosem.

\- Jesteś dupkiem – stwierdził Przewodnik. – Kocham cię – dodał, jakby jedno wiązało się z drugim. – Specjalnie czekasz na wsparcie, prawda?

Steve nie ukrywał nawet, że też miał swoje plany na wieczór.

\- Prawie się uczłowieczasz. Jestem z ciebie taki dumny – ciągnął dalej Danny takim tonem, który pojawiał się tylko wtedy, kiedy Grace znalazła muszlę na plaży.

Steve miał ochotę trochę go walnąć.

\- To prawie tak, jakby cię nie wychowały hieny i szakale – westchnął jego Przewodnik.

\- Mówisz mi zawsze najmilsze słowa – zakpił Steve. –A a propos hien i szakali. Kiedy widzimy się z Rachel? Chyba urodziny Grace są za dwa tygodnie – rzucił.

ooo

Napełnił wannę ciepłą wodą, ignorując uśmieszek Przewodnika. Wiedział, że jest dość oczywisty, ale to do tej pory to nigdy nie przeszkadzało Danny'emu. Trudno zresztą było ukryć cokolwiek, odkąd jego Przewodnik uparł się, żeby wziąć kilka faktycznych kursów, które zaproponowała im Organizacja. Chciał analizować swoje przeczucia. Steve'a cieszyło to dokładnie przez pięć minut. Dopiero później zdał sobie sprawę, że Danny robił to w połowie po to, żeby zgadywać jego.

\- Czy ten wiesz… trening strażniczy nie zakłada posiadania bielizny? – prychnął Przewodnik.

Steve spojrzał na niego i po prostu przewrócił oczami. Danny nadal traktował jakuzzi jako szybki sposób na drugą bazę. Steve zaczął to postrzegać tak samo, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, że w zasadzie i tak nie robili niczego innego tylko macali się w ciepłej wodzie. Bąbelki przestały stanowić dla niego jakikolwiek problem. Nie miały zbytniego znaczenia, kiedy Danny wiercił się na jego kolanach tylko w połowie przypadkowo.

\- Czy ty mnie próbujesz poderwać Strażniku McGarrett? – zakpił jego Przewodnik.

\- Grace będzie tutaj za dwie godziny. Obyś okazał się łatwy, bo mamy mało czasu – odparł.

\- Romans padł – stwierdził Danny, ale usiadł na brzegu wanny, wyciągając w jego stronę dłonie.

\- Romans padł trupem dzisiejszego ranka – prychnął.

\- Wstajesz o nieziemskich porach. Co ci poradzę, że mężczyzna musi spać? – odparł Danny, wzruszając rękami. – Poza tym zgodziłem się, żebyśmy wzięli udział w kolejnym z tych szkoleń dla Strażników i Przewodników – przypomniał mu.

Faktycznie oba ich podpisy widniały na dokumencie przesłanym do Pearl. Joe jednak nie wydawał się tak z tego zadowolony. Danny cały czas zwracał mu uwagę na to, że nie miał szacunku dla przełożonych, ale najwyraźniej sam nie za bardzo przepadał za rozkazami. A przynajmniej nie tymi, które pochodziły od Joe. Może coś miał z tym wspólnego tor przeszkód i fakt, że słyszano ich w całej jednostce.

\- Joe chyba nas wykopie – stwierdził Steve.

\- Przecież ostatnio wygraliśmy – prychnął Danny.

\- Usiadłeś na Cath – przypomniał mu.

\- Bo mnie podcięła. Poza tym ten Billy? Totalnie mnie wkurza. Wtyka nos w nie swoje sprawy i nawet nie chcę zaczynać o tym, że niby nie wykorzystujesz swoich umiejętności w pełni – warknął Danny. – To on się chciał zakładać kto pokona tor przeszkód jako pierwszy – ciągnął dalej, obejmując go tylko ciaśniej.

Steve polizał jego wyciągniętą szyję, nawet nie udając, że wcale do tego nie dążył, odkąd usiedli.

\- I wygraliśmy – podjął Danny.

\- Bo usiadłeś na Cath – wtrącił Steve.

\- Bo on bez Cath nie zrobi nic. Ty mogłeś sobie iść i poradziłbym sobie. Billy bez swojego Przewodnika jest jak zagubione dziecko – prychnął Danny. – Poza tym mówiłeś, że najważniejsze jest wyeliminowanie zagrożenia. Zrobiłem to. Wyeliminowałem jedyny mózg tej grupy, mięśnie i niezależność. Narzędzie zatem stało się bezsilne.

\- Ach, a więc teraz jestem narzędziem? – zdziwił się Steve, obejmując pośladki mężczyzny.

Miał cholerną ochotę je ścisnąć, ale Danny zawsze wtedy lekko podskakiwał, a nie chciał wycierać potem rozlanej po całej łazience wody.

\- Nie, ty nie. Kompletnie źle rozumiesz sytuację. Gdyby to na mnie ktoś usiadł, mógłbyś dokończyć ze spokojem swoje zadanie – odparł Danny takim tonem, jakby to było oczywiste. – Jesteś moim partnerem, a ja twoim. Poza tym Cath się należało – dodał.

Steve przygryzł jego ucho ostrzegawczo.

\- Niby za co? – spytał.

\- Podrzuciła cię mi w New Jersey bez słowa wyjaśnienia. Sam mówił, że Przewodnicy muszą trzymać sztamę – odparł Danny, jakby to też było czymś oczywistym.

Steve chyba faktycznie nie znał nawet połowy zasad i miał to w nosie. Danny i tak na bieżąco wymyślał nowe.

\- Więc usiadłeś na niej, bo się jej należało – podchwycił.

\- To było zagranie taktyczne – rzucił Danny, pewnie przypominając sobie jedno z tych wyrażeń, które Joe uwielbiał tak bardzo.

Slang wojskowy brzmiał tak komicznie w jego ustach.

\- Gdyby nie była tak zdziwiona, że na niej usiadłeś, skopałaby ci tyłek – poinformował go całkiem poważnie.

Danny uśmiechnął się szeroko.

\- Wiem. Dlatego cieszę się, że tak szybko dotarłeś do mety – odparł jego Przewodnik.

ooo

Susan i Sam nie zdążyli nawet zapowiedzieć swojej wizyty dobrze, kiedy okazało się, że będą zajęci przez cały weekend. Pieprzeni terroryści postanowili skazić całe Stany bakteriami, a to wszystko za pomocą pszczół. Danny nienawidził owadów. Steve nie cierpiał bzyczenia. Na szczęście ani Sam ani Susan nie mieli uczulenia, więc wybrali się na małe polowanie w dżungli. Danny był wniebowzięty, ponieważ jak zawsze był jedynym, który nie przepadał za spacerami po lasach tropikalnych.

Wszystko potoczyło się dość szybko i w zasadzie do końca nie był pewien dlaczego wjechał do wody z pomostu ciężarówką pełną skażonych pszczół. Wypłynął już w towarzystwie Przewodnika, a Danny'ego na pewno nie było w samochodzie razem z nim.

\- Myślałam, że on nie umie pływać – powiedziała Kono, stając na brzegu nadal z karabinem w dłoni.

\- Prawdę powiedziawszy ja też – rzucił Joe. – Chyba dobrze, że jednak pływa – dodał.

Danny pluł wodą we wszystkie strony i spoglądał na niego wściekły.

\- Kto ci kazał wjeżdżać do pieprzonego oceanu Steven? – spytał o kilka tonów za głośno jego Przewodnik.

\- A kto ci kazał skakać za mną? – spytał spokojnie.

\- Tak bardzo skopię ci tyłek, kiedy tylko nas wyciągną. Cały czas odpływałeś przez to bzyczenie. Myślałem, że straciłeś panowanie nad kierownicą, ty neandertalczyku – warknął jego Przewodnik i chyba próbował kopnąć go w wodzie. – Kto specjalnie wjeżdża ciężarówką do wody?

\- Zawsze słyszę twoje serce, Danno – przypomniał mu lekko. – Ono zawsze jest ze mną. Nieważne czy jestem w wodzie czy nie.

Danny starał się wyglądać na wkurzonego, ale nie szło mu to najlepiej.

\- Dobra – westchnął w końcu Przewodnik. – A teraz byłoby dobrze, żebyś pomachał tymi długimi nogami. Musimy jakoś dostać się do brzegu, a ta kamizelka jest cholernie ciężka – dodał.

Tym razem to Steven wyciągnął w jego stronę rękę z pełną świadomością tego, że krzyki dopiero się zaczną, kiedy Danny zorientuje się, że czeka ich trzytygodniowa kwarantanna.

ooo

Grace wykopywała w piasku spory dołek, który miał ją już niedługo przykryć. Steve nie był pewien czy nie chciała tam schować swoich zabawek, ale Danny nie wydawał się zaniepokojony. Przynajmniej dopóki Grace nie podchodziła zbyt blisko wody.

\- Rachel zabiera ją do Anglii za dwa tygodnie, kiedy tylko rok szkolny się zakończy – powiedział Danny.

Steve nie odrywał wzroku od grilla. Szło mu coraz lepiej z ogniem. Cząsteczki zbyt szybko zmieniały swoją strukturę, ale przestał się zawieszać na każdym kroku. Lepiej było mu się skupić, kiedy Danny był w pobliżu.

\- Chcesz zaplanować wakacje? – spytał. – Moglibyśmy pojechać na Waikiki – rzucił.

Danny prychnął.

\- Chcę pojechać do Jersey – odparł Przewodnik. – Po cholerę miałbym lecieć na inną wyspę na Hawajach.

\- Kto chciałby spędzać wakacje w New Jersey? – spytał Steve z niedowierzaniem.

Danny spojrzał na niego tak, jakby nawet nie wiedział od czego zacząć. Jeszcze zanim Przewodnik otworzył usta, Steve wiedział, że jest zgubiony. Serce Danny'ego biło jednak na tyle głośno, że słyszał je wyraźnie w swojej głowie.


End file.
